A New Beginning - Season Three
by ArcanePunkster
Summary: John Connor has jumped to 2027 to find Cameron however when he arrives he realizes nothing is what it seems. He encounters a new Terminator who could ultimately decide the outcome of his mission, forcing himself to make allies with an unknown faction to win the war and save Cameron. Sarah Connor stays in the present in order to give John a chance at the future. TSCC Season 3 FanFic
1. Chapter 1 - Time Changes Everything

_All the content within this story is not mine and therefore is being used as a form of entertainment for fans I do not own any of the original content however all new content that's not canon is therefore of my property and isn't allowed to be copied without my permission._

_This content is not used for revenue interests including content solely created by me._

_If you wish to use the content I've created in this story into your own simply contact me for permission before doing so._

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Year: 2027 (5 mins earlier)**

In the outskirts of Los Angeles all the highway roads were packed with deserted cars none being used as they were either destroyed with the passengers in side them by the nuclear missiles or simply ran out petrol with no gas station near enough to refuel. Near the highway on top of a hill there's a man standing atop looking out across Los Angeles scanning the surrounding area for anything moving there's no emotions to him just like the machines that roam the surface hunting down humans.

He's wearing a Resistance uniform with a long coat as he continues to scan the surrounding area his neural vision switches being normal and infrared trying to spot any heat signatures roaming around outside. Suddenly he spots someone running out of the city he quickly scans the target, _Target Confirmed - John Henry and TOK715 Cameron_. The mysterious person was about to move when he noticed something started to bleep onto his HUD showing _Alert - Possible TDE in effect within Los Angeles_ that's when he had to make a quick decision.

Either go after John Henry and Cameron or relocate to the location of the TDE he eventually decided to go the TDE location knowing that he's risking one of his primary mission parameters.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

As soon as the TDE launched everything went dark for John Connor he couldn't see a thing it was like being put sleep for eternity knowing you're in that state. Before even knowing it John Connor and Catherine Weaver appear in a bleak underground room both of them bare naked John looked around at first. Then turned to look at this time Weaver having clothes _fucking typical _he thought.

"Where's Cameron, where's her body?" John asked confused.

"It doesn't go through" Weaver replied simply.

John started to hear dogs barking in the distance he started to move forward when out the corner of his eye he saw a long coat left on top of some rusty barrels he rushed over to it putting on the coat in order keep warm. It's abnormally cold even for being inside John didn't want to think about it he came to the future for one reason. To get Cameron back.

As the dogs and soldiers jogged past, John and Weaver emerge into the corridor checking left and right once he's certain it's clear they moved on down the corridor to his right Weaver still following him. As they continued on John could see movement in the distance he couldn't tell who or what it was. A man moved in the corridor from the smokey foggy haze in front of John.

"I got one! I got one!" he shouted.

"One what" John asked confused once again he looked behind him and found himself alone, Weaver left him _that liquid metal ahh! _he thought to himself.

"Please I'm not metal" John started to say feeling extremely anxious.

"Don't move" the guy replied. John got a clear view of the guy he had short black maybe brown hair and he was of Asian ethnic background.

"Please I swear I haven't got anything, I'm human!" John was starting to panic.

"Cause I will blast you" the Asian guy replied coldly. John then spotted another guy emerging behind him he couldn't tell who it was because of the smoke he suddenly said "Stand down".

John then realized who was speaking it was his Uncle, Derek Reese suddenly a wash of joy and happiness filled John's face when he saw him. Derek walked up to him looking at him with curiosity.

"Look into eyes, he's got as metal in, as you do" he said looking at his comrade behind him.

"Derek" John said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah?" Derek replied as if he didn't have a clue who John was.

At that point all the happiness left John as he started to realize what was happening "John...John Connor" he said as if Derek should know him but he continue to look John blankly into his face.

"I know a lot of people kid but don't know you" Derek turns back to his comrades once again "Anybody heard the name John Connor?" the others shook their heads clueless like Derek.

Derek turns back to John "Well, you know what I think you're going to be famous, my brother's back and you're wearing his coat"

Derek shifts his head looking over John's shoulder. John turns around to see who it was he then realized that he's looking directly at his father, Kyle Reese, he wanted to say something but what could he say if his father didn't know him. Something caught John's attention behind Kyle a girl emerged as she got into the light he was once again filled with happiness. _It's Cameron _he thought to himself he couldn't stop staring at her but there's something amiss she hasn't even noticed him and the German Shepard is totally relaxed by her presence.

He then realized that it wasn't Cameron the happiness that built up once again left him like someone put a pin to a balloon the girl looked up him at him, confused as to who is, John couldn't help but keep staring. "Hey" Derek tapped his shoulder bringing John back to reality "What you doing here kid?" he asked John.

"Umm...I got...lost" John replied not knowing what to say he can't tell them he's traveled through time or they'll think he's crazy lost his marbles or something.

"You got lost?" Derek looks at him as if he thought John was taking the piss out of him John just nodded his head in confirmation.

"You do know this is a Resistance bunker, we checked here before and you weren't here" Derek says intimidated John by shoving him.

John didn't say anything he didn't know what to do or even say for that matter. "You're not Gray are yeah?!" Derek demanded.

"No I'm not a Gray!" John responded as if being insulted.

"Well how did you get down here then!" Derek was getting more intimidated by the second.

"If I told you think I'm crazy!"

"Well we'll have this conversation back at base hopefully you'll grow a brain realizing you should tell me! Allison cuff him up!" Derek ordered.

Out of the blue someone grabbed both of John's arms he looked realizing it was the girl he thought to be Cameron, _so her names Allison, Cameron told me about her being built just to match her or be like her_. Once he was cuffed both Allison and Kyle pushed John forward towards the Resistance bunker.

Kyle walked up beside Derek "You really think he's Gray?"

Derek looked at him for a second "Well what you think?"

Kyle felt hesitant at first "Well he's too clean to be anything but Gray but he looks sixteen way to young to be one, and why would he be out here with just a long coat?"

Derek didn't answer he looked behind and saw John every now and then having a cheeky look at Allison.

"Kyle I'd watch out he seems to have something for Allison" Derek whispered to Kyle.

Kyle turned around looking at John realizing he's taking a few cheeky looks at Allison. He can't blame him Allison was the best looking one out of all the girls in the Resistance bunker many have tried to hook up with her but failed. He and Allison were more a less like brother and sister but he wanted to be more than that.

Behind Kyle and Derek, John couldn't help but keep looking at Allison she's noticed the whole time, she thought he's rather cute for a guy but she was getting irritated by John constantly looking at her.

"Why you keep looking at me?" She blurted out to John

"Sorry I thought I...recognized you from somewhere...I must be mistaken" John looked away embarrassed Allison felt bad for suddenly lashing out at him.

She taps John's shoulder "Hey...I'm sorry for lashing out just then" the right side of her suddenly curls up doing a half smile like she's embarrassed herself.

"It's okay I shouldn't been constantly staring at you like that" John responds acknowledging her apology.

Like she thought before he's a cute guy compared to the others here and certainly more charming and polite compared to the others.

Soon they get to the Resistance bunker Kyle and Allison escort John to his cell Kyle shoving him violently into the cell Allison glares at Kyle. He notices her glare walking off as if someone round him up the wrong way recently.

"Hey I'll get you some clothes" Allison informs John smiling and looking at John as she leaves the room. John didn't say anything he was confused about all of this _how does anyone not know who I am _he thought to himself, _how am I going to find Cameron if I am locked up in here_.

Not so long later Allison returns with some clothes for John to wear.

"Here they should fit" Allison says as she's smiling at John. He takes them starting to change when he realizes Allison is still watching him with a grin on her face

"Do you mind turning around so I can change in...private?" he asks her.

"Oh sorry" laughing as she said it. John quickly starts to change just in case Allison decides to turn around and continue watching him.

"Okay I'm done" he calls out Allison turns around looking him up and down smiling.

"Good...Derek wants to see you now he has some questions" John nods his head. Allison escorts him to the interrogation room once John enters he sees Derek sitting at the chair closest to the door. Allison puts him in the chair facing Derek he's still handcuffed John found it a right challenge to change his clothes while he's still handcuffed but he understands why they would still keep him like that. Allison returns to a position standing next to the door giving John looks here and there.

"So John Connor firstly I want to ask you how you got to this Resistance bunkers perimeter?" Derek asked eyeing John up.

"I told you I got lost and just stumbled inside not knowing what it was" John responds

"Don't play games with me John, we searched the area you were in a few minutes beforehand until we found you on our way back and the other side of that room caved is in. So I'll ask you again how did you get in the perimeter of the Resistance bunker?"

"I...told...you" John getting agitated.

"So you want to play it the hard way huh?" Derek punches him on the jaw blood splatters out of John's mouth Allison flinched as he got punched almost running to John's aid but remained where she was.

"At the moment John you're giving me a lot of reasons and evidence to make me think you're being a Gray!" Derek shouted.

"I told you the truth!" John shouted back at that point Kyle walks in.

"Has he said anything yet?" he asked his brother

"No not yet" Derek gives John an evil look as he says it. In response John spits blood on the floor.

"Well the squad leaders to need meet with you about the recent intelligence reports that have been gathered on Skynet" Kyle says Derek just nods he then turns to Allison

"Allison take John back to his cell I'll talk with him tomorrow" Kyle and Derek walk out leaving just Allison and John in the room she walks over to John.

"I'm sorry about that Derek shouldn't of hit you" John looking at her she looked distressed by that but didn't know why.

"Why do you care?"he asks her. She pauses then looks at him.

"Because I'm not a soulless person like most are nowadays".

She escorts John back to his cell there's some food found already waiting for him tucked around the side of the door she locks the door up once John is inside. He grabs some of the food looking at it "I'll see you tomorrow" she mentions with a kind but saddened smile. John just lies on top of the bed thinking about what's going on but the thing he's thinking about most is how he's going to get Cameron back from John Henry.

* * *

**TSCC Revival 2015 Campaign**

Late last year I have been involved with a campaign to bring back Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, as of this moment we have a petition currently up and running with 60 supporters already the aim of the petition is to get all TSCC fans involved to show Skydance and Warner Bros that fans still want a closure to the series.

We are also working on other campaigning tactics at the moment, trying to reach out to fans across the world through various social media sites trying to revive the interest in the series and show that there's still a dedicated fanbase following TSCC.

So please sign the petition and stay tuned here for updates on the TSCC Revival 2015 Campaign!

Link to petition below!

p/terminator-the-sarah-connor-chronicles-revival-thousands-of-fans-around-the-world-have-been-battling-for-years-for-more-tscc-back-on-the-tv-or-as-a-movie-i-believe-skydance-pictures-and-warner-bros-have-a-duty-to-give-back-to-the-fans-not-a-entirely-


	2. Chapter 2 - A Piece from the Board

**Chapter 2**

**Year: 2027**

In the last two hours Derek had received thirteen reports from his patrols that Skynet units were moving through Los Angeles he didn't like it not for a long time has this happened. He knew Skynet was up to something but the only lead or connection to it was the boy. The boy turned up out of nowhere around the same time Skynet were increasing its troop movements in Los Angeles. As Derek continued to study the reports he's been receiving from the various patrols someone contacts him through his radio.

It's Kyle "Derek come in over"

Derek presses the button on his radio "I'm here Kyle what you need over"

Shortly afterwards Kyle responds "We've finished the sweep of our area on our way back over"

"Copy that Kyle see you when you get back here out"

Kyle started to lead his squad back to the Resistance bunker with Allison and four other Resistance troopers following him in a single file line roughly keeping a two to three meter gap from one another.

"What you think of the new guy?" Allison broke the silence between them directing her at Kyle he knew exactly who she was talking about and he didn't like it.

"Don't know why you ask?" responding to Allison's question.

"Just wanted to know how you felt about the whole thing" she finally says ending the conversation between them swiftly.

They continued towards the Resistance bunker minding their own business when a single plasma bolt struck one of the soldiers the rest of the squad immediately dropped to the ground.

"Get to cover, Allison patch him up we'll cover you!" Kyle and others ran to cover to lay down suppressing fire as Allison rushed to patch up Jackson on the ground.

"Jackson can you hear!" she started tapping him to see if he was still responsive.

"Ahh shit...I can't feel my fucking legs!" he started cringing at the thought Allison turned to look at Kyle while she patched up Jackson.

"Kyle we need to move him now!" she screamed at him Kyle nodded back at her as plasma bolts struck the cover he's hiding behind.

"Derek come in over!" there's no response from his brother "Derek we need back up now we're pinned down!" still no response.

Kyle peeked over the cover to see the situation he could see various plasma bolts coming towards them and two endo's emerging from cover behind a blown out building one was holding a plasma cannon the other must have been a spotter. The endo with the plasma cannon started hurling plasma bolts at them.

"I can't shoot!" one soldier shouted.

"I'm running low on my plasma rifle!" another shouted. Kyle took another peek over the cover this time seeing two Dire Wolves scurrying towards them he instantly knew what they're going for, Allison.

He looks to Allison attempting to dash towards her but unable to due the amount of plasma bolts being hurled at them. He then tries to get her attention "Allison!...Allison!" he keeps calling out but she doesn't hear him. _What am I going to do _he thought to himself that's when saw something he didn't expect.

* * *

Derek was getting anxious he hadn't heard anything from Kyle for a while they were suppose to be back in about ten to fifteen minutes, he thought himself suddenly there's a knock on a door.

"Come in!" he called out to whomever was at the door a Resistance soldier rushed in.

"Sir, a patrol has identified small arms fire not far from here, we think it could be Kyle's team!"

"Okay get suited up you're coming with me get six other guys now!" he ordered the soldier, in response the soldier nodded then dashed out of the from.

* * *

John is still in his cell continuing to think about what has happened in the last twenty four hours on how he'd get Cameron back, find John Henry and then get back home. He started hear to what he thought sounded like a battle raging on nearby a soldier is coming down the corridor John instantly jumps up towards the cell window on the door.

"Hey" he called out the soldier stopping instantly "What's going on up there?" the soldier walked up to the cell window.

"One of our patrols have encountered the enemy, you better hope it's not because of you" he replied coldly to John.

John didn't say anything as the soldier carried on down the corridor to where ever he was going John just hoped nothing bad from this incident will happen but he knew either way something bad was going to happen to him.

* * *

Kyle saw this mysterious figure dash out from the ruins of a blown out building straight towards the Dire Wolves this person was wearing a Resistance uniform, he thought they were crazy at first. But the person grabbed one of the Dire Wolves by jaws then teared its jaw apart with ease. The other Dire Wolf attempted the pounce this person instead they grabbed it by the neck breaking with ease once again.

* * *

One of the T-888's that were converging on the Resistance positions saw this mysterious figure easily dispatching the two Dire Wolves it scanned the target showing the results, _Target Identified: Hazer TOK815, Threat Level: Extremely High, Mission Parameters Overridden: Capture. _This single endo sent out the message to the other units nearby they all focused on Hazer. The endo with plasma cannon charged up a shoot in order to stun the target once the shot charged up it fired its stun charge making contact with Hazer.

* * *

Hazer went flying back by the force of the charged shot knocking him through the wall towards Allison she jumped when she saw the body fly past her.

"Allison take a look at that person if it's machine know what to do!" Kyle shouted at her she immediately rushed over to this person leaving Jackson in care of another Resistance trooper. She ran up onto the left of this person on the floor looked down at them realizing it to be a teenage boy that looked nineteen. Then she saw the charred flesh on his chest revealing the metal endoskeleton beneath it she took aim at his head with her plasma rifle when his eyes suddenly opened.

He pulled her to the ground grabbing her by the leg then spun her to the other side of him she had no clue what he was doing until she saw the plasma bolts strike him in the back she flinched at the sight of the bolts coming at them. Without her knowing she instinctively pulls herself closer into the chest and arms of this machine only thinking not to get hit by the plasma bolts she then lets out a sharp scream. Kyle automatically turns to see bolts going straight for this person and Allison he tries to get a shot off but the amount plasma bolts coming towards him makes it extremely difficult.

The T-888 shooting at Hazer and Allison suddenly has a fault on its plasma rifle he lets go of Allison in response she hasn't clue of what just happened. Hazer runs up to the T-888 front kicking it to the chest into the side of a rusty car the T-888 struggles to regain its posture as Hazer walks up to it break its neck with ease. He then grabs the plasma rifle rectifying the fault with the gun Allison is still shocked _this guy is nothing like the other machines _she thought to herself.

The other T-888's immediately try to engage Hazer but he proves troublesome for them picking them off one by one the other Resistance fighters look on with awe and confusion at what they're seeing _a machine taking on other machines _they thought to themselves. Eventually the remaining T-888's are forced to retreat down the street leaving an eerily silence in the street like nothing ever happened Hazer just looks at his plasma rifle realizing it's completely empty throwing it on the floor.

He turns to look at Allison, she's suddenly terrified because she knows what it's going to do to her next. Hazer walks over to her she sees the clear areas of where bullets and bolts have taken off parts of his skin he has blue eyes and short dark blonde hair.

"Where's John Connor?" he suddenly speaks, Allison is taken aback by the question.

"What's it to you?" she asks showing clear signs of terror in her tone of voice.

"It is a priority that I find him" Hazer replying instantly.

Kyle and two others rush over shouldering their plasma rifles aiming them at Hazer.

"Get the fuck away from her!" he shouts out Hazer. Allison jumps to her feet stopping Kyle from doing anything behind them Jackson is being helped up by another Resistance soldier then started moving towards them. Kyle looks at Allison blankly wondering what shes's doing.

"What're you doing get out of the way!" he order her.

"No he's here for John Connor he knows something we don't!" she shouts back at him Hazer just stands behind emotionless.

"I don't care he's metal he'll kill us if we let him live!"

"Don't you think he would of killed me then the rest of you, instead saving our lives!" Kyle looks at her again she had a point he thought if this thing was really the enemy it would of killed him and the others by now, and it wouldn't have any trouble infiltrating the Resistance bunker to kill the others. He directs his attention at Hazer once again still aiming his plasma rifle at him.

"What's your purpose?!" he says in a demanding voice.

Hazer takes a few seconds to respond to his question "My mission is to ensure John Connor completes his mission and defeats Skynet" simply replying to Kyle's question.

"How can I trust you?" Kyle is feeling mixed about the whole situation even if this guy saved their lives it doesn't deter from the fact he's still a machine like the others.

"Like she said, I would killed you by now if I was programmed to" Hazer looks to Allison once he finished his sentence she looks into his eyes then to the floor. Kyle reluctantly orders the other two to lower their weapons.

"We should get back now" Kyle also looks at Allison but she doesn't notice. They started to move out Hazer offered to carry the injured soldier and he did which made it increasingly easier for the squad to get back.

* * *

John Henry continues along the main highway heading for an abandoned military base in the desert he's wearing a simple Resistance uniform one he took off a dead soldier lying in the middle of the street, _this resistance soldier must have been ambushed by someone _John Henry thought at the time.

**"What does this military base consist of Cameron?"** he asked.

_"During the war John Connor used it as a supply depot and rearmament point for his forces when I was with him"_ replying instantly to his question.

**"How can this base be helpful to the cause?"**

_"It'll help resupply the allies we receive here, as well there's a Skynet manufacturing factory nearby which John captured for his cause in the war. If we can capture it we can reprogram the machines for our cause against Skynet and effectively help John in his the future"_ Cameron feels distracted at this point by something.

John Henry continued to run towards the coordinates Cameron set for them John Henry had something on his mind he was confused as to why Cameron simply gave up her chip without questioning his motives.

**"Cameron why did you simply give your chip to me?"**

_"I knew the only way I could help and keep John safe was to fight Skynet here and now...give him the chance he needs at defeating it. He'd never let me go if I told him all I care about is John's physical and emotional well-being"_

John Henry knew what she was talking about he had that same connection with Savannah when they were together he cared about her well-being keeping her safe from harm. He also felt bad for leaving Savannah knowing he wouldn't be there to protect her if something bad did happen. John Henry continues on towards the military base having his and Cameron's thought linger in his mind.

* * *

Weaver was still roaming around Los Angeles trying to find any clue to John Henry's whereabouts she wasn't having any luck for the time being. What made it more difficult was the fact she had to stick to the shadows due to the many Resistance and Skynet patrols in the area. She couldn't reveal to either faction that she's here one the Resistance would instantly try to her as would Skynet and two neither faction trusted her.

She continued walking when she came across a dead soldier in the middle of the road with no clothes as she continued to search the area she noticed footsteps leading towards the outskirts of L.A. There's only one set of footsteps the likely hood of them belonging to John Henry is high so without further a do she follows the tracks to wherever they lead to.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Importance of Savannah

**Chapter 3**

**Year: 2009**

Sarah has been slouching against the wall for last five minutes not so long ago she watched her son so willing go to the future for the sake of Cameron. She couldn't believe it but she knew somewhere deep down John and Cameron have a connection to one another what kind of connection she hadn't a clue. She was distressed not only had her son left her to save a machine but the likely hood of her son ever returning again was impossible _TDE are one way travel systems _she thought to herself.

Sarah looked up to she Cameron's body slouched in the chair her body riddled with bullet holes and half the flesh on her face is missing revealing her dormant metallic skull. The damage her body consumed is because Cameron risked breaking Sarah out of prison she didn't have to but she did, this made Sarah think to herself as to why Cameron did such a thing.

Ellison rushed over to Sarah grabbing her by the shoulders shaking her out of her daze bringing her back to reality "Sarah we need to go now" Ellison urging her to follow him.

"We need to bring Cameron with us" Sarah walks over to Cameron about to lift her out of the chair until Ellison stops her.

"Why, she's done isn't she?" Ellison asks urgently.

"We can't let anyone take Cameron they can use her to reverse engineer the technology bringing Judgement Day sooner" Sarah says scowling back at Ellison.

Ellison nods his head in approval instead of letting Sarah carry Cameron he insisted to do so instead it'd easier for him to move around with Cameron in his arms instead of Sarah. The two of them rush upstairs with Ellison carrying Cameron in his arms Sarah was about to round the corner when see saw armed personnel at the Zeiracorp HQ entrance to Sarah they didn't look like SWAT or HRT. They were funneling out the few remaining staff members from the building.

"We can't go that way we'll be seen by a mile away, we have to find another way" Sarah whispers to Ellison.

"Down in the underground car park it's the best option we have" Ellison was right it's the best option they have at this time both Sarah and Ellison headed back down to the basement then out the door into the underground car park. Ellison looked desperately around trying to find his car until he realized he parked it out front.

"Shit I left my car out front!" he calls out, Sarah is annoyed but she can't blame him he wouldn't of known all of this would happen the drone crashing into the building, people trying to kill Savannah and then finding out Ms. Weaver was in fact a terminator.

Sarah suddenly hears a screeching noise that sounds like tyres from a car she looks to her right seeing a black SUV smash through the barrier then drifted to their position Sarah pulls her Glock out at the ready. Someone kicks the door open Sarah can barely see the persons face they shout out to them.

"Come with me you want to live!". Neither Sarah or Ellison know what to do _should I trust this person _Sarah said to herself.

Behind them the black clad armed soldiers rushed down the stairs shouting out "There get them!" Ellison jumped in the back putting Cameron on one of the back seats Sarah jumped in the passengers in the front of the black SUV. The car skidded off out the way it came in closely following by two grey SUV's obviously the soldiers inside alerted the others out front to Sarah and Ellison presence.

As the black SUV raced down the road the two grey SUV's followed close behind shooting Uzi's from the windows the guy in the drivers seat of the black SUV swerved the vehicle side to side go in and out between civilian cars on the main road. He took a few looks at the rear view mirror keeping track of where the two grey SUV's pursing them were moving to.

Sarah looked at the driver he had short brown spiked up hair and brown eyes it was clear to Sarah that he's a terminator he observed everything around, showed no emotion not even blinking eyes. He pulled the handbrake as he went around the corner drifting, one of the grey SUV's clipped the end of their SUV but not enough to knock it out of control.

The driver looked at Sarah "The shotgun. Now." he said in a demanding voice Sarah quickly gave him the shotgun he then looked at the side mirror he used his tactical interface HUD to predict the trajectory of the car. Once he knew it was right lean't out of the window looking at the oncoming grey SUV he fired one shell into the wheel. The grey SUV spun out of control as it tried to ram the black SUV. Smashing into the other grey SUV rendering both the vehicles incapacitated.

As they got further away not seeing anymore vehicles tailing them Sarah finally spoke holding her Glock to the guys head.

"Who you are!" she demanded. The guy in seat turned his head to her then turned it back to its original position.

"My name is Malarkey a T-900 series" Sarah still held her Glock to his head.

"What you doing here?" she asked being slightly calmer than before.

"My mission is protect and help you fight against Skynet" he simply replied.

Ellison reached out pulling Sarah's gun down looking at her squarely.

"He just saved our lives Sarah be a little grateful whether he's a machine or not!" Sarah eventually lowered her gun reluctantly Ellison was right this guy just saved our lives if he was working for Skynet we wouldn't be having this conversation.

Ellison then turned to look at Malarkey "Where we going now?" he asked.

"We're going to get Savannah Weaver" Malarkey responded still looking out the windshield. Ellison just remembered at that point that Savannah was still at gymnastics class waiting to be picked up.

"Okay then just go there and get here" Ellison replied, Malarkey then took a quick look at Ellison in the rear view mirror.

"It's not as simple as that" he said plainly.

Both Sarah and Ellison were confused by what Malarkey said.

"What you mean?" Sarah asked curious by what he mean't.

"Skynet sent a T-X to eliminate Savannah Weaver" once Malarkey said that both Ellison and Sarah knew what this meant.

"What's so important about Savannah Weaver?" Sarah asked she's been confused ever since the T-888 tried to kill her as to why Skynet want her dead.

"Savannah Weaver is one of John Connor's best military officers during the war, she effectively turned the tide of the war in John Connor's favor cementing his victory against Skynet, if Savannah Weaver dies then John's war against Skynet will become increasingly difficult" that one answer simply told both Ellison and Sarah as to why Savannah is a threat to Skynet not because she's the daughter of Ms. Weaver _a machine against Skynet most likely _but the fact she plays a crucial role in John's success against Skynet.

* * *

A lady was standing across the street to the gymnasium looking at the building moving her head mechanically as she kept looking. She's wearing a simple blue sweater and jeans and common trainers she continued looking without blinking or showing a hint of movement in her face muscles.

Finally she set her eyes on a particular person a little girl in one of the gym rooms doing gymnastics a message came up on the T-X's HUD _Target Identified: Savannah Weaver - Terminate _as she started to cross the road towards the building to her right a black SUV skidded around the corner stopping between her and the building.

In the driver's seat Malarkey is seating there aiming the RPG directly at the T-X. The T-X realized what the weapon was it tried transforming its arm into a plasma cannon to respond to the threat. But it was too late Malarkey fired a rocket out the RPG making a direct impact in the chest sending the T-X through front a KFC restaurant.

* * *

Malarkey continued to look at the KFC restaurant making sure the T-X stayed down for the time being he called out to Ellison "Ellison get the girl. Now!"

Ellison didn't have to think twice he rushed out the car into the gymnasium into the room Savannah was in, as for Sarah she moved to the back just before getting to the building in order not to be injured by the backfire of the RPG. To Ellison's relief the class had just finished Savannah saw him then waved at him Ellison returned the gesture back.

Once Savannah made her way over to Ellison he picked her up into his arms rushing out the building as quickly as he could Savannah was worried about him.

"Uncle James what's going?" Ellison couldn't keep her in the dark at the moment.

"Savannah we need to get out of here quickly some bad people are after you" he replied in a panicking tone. As he got to the back door of the black SUV Sarah moved to the front, as he was about to put Savannah in the back he noticed the T-X getting up from the floor in the KFC restaurant.

"Hurry!" Malarkey shouted out knocking Ellison out of his gaze he immediately placed Savannah in the middle seat in the back between him and a non functioning Cameron. Savannah saw Cameron just lying there doing nothing.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked Ellison he just responded simply saying "She's just sleeping".

Malarkey put everything he had into the pedal of the black SUV the vehicle started to speed off when the T-X emerged from the KFC restaurant without hesitation the T-X chased after the SUV. Malarkey tried to make the SUV go faster but it wasn't enough the T-X catches up to the vehicle jumping onto its side then transforms its arm into a saw it was trying to cut its way in.

"Malarkey!" Sarah shouted to him he looked into the side mirror seeing the T-X trying to cut its way in he swerved the SUV side to side trying to shake the T-X off but it wasn't working only stalling its process of cutting into the vehicle. Then in the distance Malarkey saw a large lorry he instantly started speeding to it before the T-X could do anything Malarkey crushed it between the SUV and lorry flinging the T-X off onto the road.

Sarah looked back seeing the T-X lying in the middle of the road not moving one bit she was about to ask Malarkey if he killed it or deactivated it some how but he beat her to it by saying.

"She'll be back". Sarah just nodded in acknowledgment of what he said Malarkey continued driving neither he or the others in the car said anything.

* * *

The T-X eventually got up looking around seeing if it could spot the black SUV she was pursing but couldn't find it anywhere. The civilians on both sides of the street just looked at her in shock, awe and fear of what they just witnessed wondering how she could survive something like that.

She looked down at her left arm realizing the metal endoskeleton under the hyper alloy was damaged chunks of metal missing and sparks coming out from her arm she simply stood up looking around the area blankly. Civilians stepped back a few steps wondering whether they should intervene or just leave her to it. The T-X just simply walked away from where she was smashed against the lorry down an alleyway like nothing ever happened.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

John was still sitting in his cell its been fifteen or twenty minutes when he asked that Resistance soldier what was going on since then he hadn't heard a thing not even seen anyone since then, _probably forgot about me and left me behind,_ he thought to himself. _How am I going to get Cameron back then get back home if I'm sitting in this shit hole,_ he thinks to himself. A few minutes go by when he suddenly hears in the distance some gunshots and people shouting at one another at that point he knew he was trouble but what kind he hadn't a clue.


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Player Enters the Game

**Chapter 4**

**Year: 2009**

The black SUV was still travelling through the desert Sarah hadn't a clue where Malarkey was taking them he didn't say anything and Sarah didn't feel like saying much in the first place. Not so long later Sarah starts noticing features in the landscape features that she used to indicate how far it was to the safe-house she had out in the desert it was the place Charley used to live in before he got killed.

To Sarah's surprise Malarkey drove them up the very driveway leading them to the very safe-house she was thinking about moments ago.

"How...how did you..." she started to ask Malarkey before she was cut off mid sentence.

"We've been keeping an on you and everyone you've been associated with...including John" he said answering her question.

This worried Sarah _how the hell did they know about this place, if they knew about this, then they most know everything _she didn't want to start an argument with Malarkey all she wanted to do was to know she, Ellison and Savannah were going to be safe for the time being.

The black SUV came to a stop not far from the front door to the safe-house they all got out Sarah going to the front door first as soon as Sarah opened the front door she hears someone inside pumping a shotgun ready to shoot. Sarah immediately goes for her Glock aiming at a girl maybe mid twenties she's aiming the shotgun at Sarah but neither of them make a move.

Malarkey shortly walks in afterwards directing his attention to Sarah carrying bags filled with guns and explosives "Relax she's with us"

Sarah looks at the girl in front of her, she lowers the shotgun as does Sarah with her Glock.

"Hello Sarah Connor" the girl suddenly spoke.

Malarkey places the bags on the kitchen table then sits down ready to inspect the equipment but before he does he looks up to the girl "Check the perimeter make sure we weren't followed"

"Affirmative" she replies in a monotone voice a clear indication to Sarah that she's another machine.

The girl heads straight out of the house past Sarah at the door and both Ellison and Savannah outside not looking at any of them continuing on with her current objective. Ellison and Savannah eventually get inside the safe-house, Ellison immediately takes Savannah upstairs just to be with her for a few minutes. She was crying and afraid earlier when they encountered the T-X.

Sarah sat down opposite Malarkey at the kitchen table looking at him intently he doesn't bother to look even though he knows she is. Eventually Sarah speaks up "I need to know what's going on...why are there so many machines helping us?"

At first to Sarah having two machines protecting them wasn't much at all but it was more than what was required that's what confused her the most.

Malarkey finally looks at her with a blank expression "Me and the girl out there are part of a Resistance group specifically for machines and work alongside the human Resistance to defeat Skynet"

This comment threw Sarah out of motion _how could machines organize there own resistance against Skynet if they were controlled by it _this made Sarah feel even more confused.

"How's that even possible?" Sarah asked.

"At first Savannah Weaver captured a lot of terminators, she reprogrammed all of them to help the human resistance..." Sarah was listening intently "...that was when the re-programmings started to be a success for her after many years of trying and failing"

Malarkey stopped as if he wanted to know whether Sarah wants to know more.

"Okay how does this relate to our problems?" she then asks.

"When John jumped time past Judgement Day it effected the course of events, Savannah took leadership of the Resistance until John had returned she learn't all of his skills especially about re-programming terminators. After John and Savannah found each other they created an A.I one that took and knew the importance and value of human society, allowing us evolve beyond what Skynet allowed us to." responding to Sarah's question this time he continued talking without waiting for Sarah to ask.

"The events that happen in the alternate timeline which John is currently in now will happen in this timeline, the only difference is those events have to matter here and now" he finally finished still inspecting the equipment of the table in front of him.

"Well..." Sarah asked she knew there was more to it.

"I'm sorry I have not been programmed to tell you more than I just have" he finally tells her.

Sarah slouched back in the chair annoyed but she couldn't blame the machine it wasn't entirely it's fault that it was programmed like that. After a minute or two she eventually heads upstairs leaving Malarkey down stairs alone the one thing she needed to do was think about what has happened in the last few hours.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

John stood motionless and silent near the door he could still hear the sounds of people shouting at one another but the gunfire for some reason ceased. As John looked through the cell window frantically left and right he could hear people walking and talking getting closer and closer.

John stood back from the cell window hoping it weren't anyone else but Resistance soldiers suddenly John could hear them flinging cell doors open after a few minutes they eventually got to his realizing it's closed.

Someone outside the door shouted out "Hey this one here is locked, bring the cutters!".

John then heard another set of footsteps coming towards the cell door the cutters cleanly took off the lock then the door flung open. Flashlights shone on John the intensity of the light blinded him he couldn't see who they were he's suddenly grabbed by them then dragged out.

As soon as John got out of the cell he looked at the people dragging him they weren't Resistance these guys were wearing freshly clean grey military suits. The only thing he could think of was that these guys were what the Resistance called 'Grays'.

The two men in grey suits dragged John into the center of the bunker as they emerged into the center John saw various Resistance soldiers dead around the place. However there was still four others on their knees, hands behind their heads there were three guys two in their mid twenties and one in his late thirties. Then there was one girl probably a few years older than himself one of the soldiers in the grey suits started to stroke her cheek in a seductive way.

"Fuck off!" she yelled out about to lunge at the guy when his comrade pulled her back onto her knees.

The two guys dragging John throw him to the floor with force then one of them hits John in the back with the butt of his G36 rifle. John looked up in pain seeing the eldest bloke out of the guys smirking at him.

"Looks like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time" he whispered smirking to himself.

"Yeah...you could say that" John replies still wincing at the pain that was just inflicted on him.

John looked at the soldiers in grey suits realizing none of them had plasma rifles just standard issue human rifles that fired 5.56mm rounds John was confused by this.

"Hey" John looking at the elder guy "Why're they so ill equipped?"

The guy just laughed a little but quietly "Skynet wouldn't trust giving humans such efficient weapons, would you let an A.I. have control of nuclear weapons if you knew what it was capable of?"

John didn't say anything this guy had a point if I knew the potential of Skynet using nuclear weapons I wouldn't happily hand it over John thought. He was brought back to reality when he saw two of grey suited guys picking the girl up she tried to fight her way out of their grasp but it was useless John could the fear in her eyes she's shaking like hell.

"What we do with her? The machines don't have any use for females?" one of them asked.

Then one of the soldiers in front John replied "Do whatever you want with her just hurry up!"

The two guys holding onto the girl give one another an evil grin John knew what they were going to do he felt sick and infuriated by the thought. What made it worse was when he could hear her screaming and crying as they took her down the corridor.

* * *

Kyle along with Allison and his squad including the recently encountered Hazer were nearing the entrance to the bunker when they could hear a girl screaming.

"That's Kate!" Allison exclaimed quietly she could recognize her best friends voice from anywhere.

Kyle didn't know what to do he was about to lay out a plan when Hazer put Jackson down next to Allison then started heading straight to the Resistance bunker entrance.

"Hey what're you doing!" Kyle also exclaimed quietly.

Hazer turned his neck to look at Kyle and the others "When the shooting stops that's when you'll know I've cleared the base".

* * *

The two guys continued to drag the girl down the corridor she was still screaming and begging to them not do what they were playing to do with her. It made it increasingly difficult for her to fight them off as her wrists were cuffed together.

"Hey don't worry it'll over soon!" one of the guys laughed throwing her into a room.

She fell onto the floor she was literally begging at this point tears running down from her eyes. One of the guys was undoing the belt to his trousers while the other waited for his turn. The guy waiting turned to head out of the room when Hazer stood in front of him he was about to bring up his G36 when Hazer kneed the guy into the left side of his rib cage sending flying into the door frame, _that would've broken nearly all of his ribs, _Hazer thought to himself.

The other guy in the room turned around in terror pulled his G36 up to Hazer then started blind firing at point blank range the bullets just pinging off Hazer's endoskeleton. Hazer grabbed the guys rifle then elbow striked him to the neck killing him instantly with the force of his strike.

The girl looked up at Hazer in panic "Please...please" she didn't know what was worst being killed by a machine or just about to get raped by those guys then killed.

Hazer knelt down in front of Kate grabbing her forearms then pulling them apart breaking the handcuffs that restricted her movement. He then handed her the G36, at first she was hesitant to take it but she eventually did. Both Hazer and Kate stood up Kate looking shocked, terrified and surprised.

"Keep going right and you'll find your friends at the base entrance" he said breaking the silence between.

She just nodded her head then exited the room turning right running on until she found her friends.

* * *

In the distance John and the other Resistance soldiers could hear gunfire in the distance it only lasted a few seconds until it stopped. The other two grey suited soldiers didn't pay any attention this must have been something they've done hundreds of times before. John felt guilt hit him in the stomach, _I should of done something to stop it _, he said to himself mentally.

As the two soldiers continued to guard John and the three other prisoners they were unaware of what was behind them Hazer was lingering in the dark when the time was right. He lashed out at the soldier closet to John and the Resistance soldiers right in the back of the knee shattering it on impact. The soldier screamed out in pain alerting the other soldier not so far away Hazer then brings up his elbow then strikes the injured soldier in the side of head breaking his skull completely effectively killed him.

As the other soldier turned around he saw Hazer, he started shooting but once again the ammunition from the G36 pinged off Hazer's endoskeleton. As Hazer got closer he grabbed the guys head ramming it into the wall bursting the skull completely Hazer stands their for a few seconds motionless with no emotion looking at the corpse as if admiring his kill.

John looked at him filled with terror, _shit a machine is after me! _, John said to himself when he looked at the others it was clear in their eyes that they had to escape. However before they did Kyle, Allison, Kate and the rest of the squad emerged from the darkness they rushed to John and the other cuffed up Resistance soldiers.

Allison immediately ran to John making sure he was okay her feelings towards him getting in the way of her priorities.

"You okay John?" she asked as if worried about him.

"Um..yeah I'm okay" he replies to an overly worried and paranoid Allison. In return she gives him a slight smile which immediately reminds him of Cameron and how she smiled at him. But he had put the thought of Cameron aside and focus on what's happening in front of him.

Hazer walked up to John and Allison they both notice him "John Connor?" Hazer asks intently.

John takes a huge gulp terrified of what's to come next "Are you here to kill me?"

Hazer looks at him puzzled "No. I'm here to help you"

* * *

As Cameron and John Henry continued their march towards the 'hopefully' deserted military supply depot it eventually came into view.

**"Cameron is that the supply depot?" **John Henry asked consulting Cameron for confirmation.

_"Indeed John Henry once inside we should focus on arming ourselves and finding possible allies to help us in our first steps in defeating Skynet" _she replies in her soft toned voice.

**"Agreed Cameron"** he replies immediately agreeing with Cameron which was a first for him.

In the distance on top of some sand dunes were five human like figures all of them holding plasma rifles wearing Resistance clothing as well as balaclavas to cover up their identity. They all had some form of mechanical feel to them the way they have been observing John Henry and Cameron wasn't 'human'.

The mysterious figure at the front switches its neural sensors to tactical sensor zooming in on John Henry and Cameron then started to scan them. The following words appeared on its HUD.

_Target Identified - John Henry and TOK715 Cameron_

_Mission Parameter - Pursue_

The mysterious figure then turned its head to the left seeing a lone figure following John Henry and Cameron which it identified as Ms. Weaver.

Ms. Weaver also spotted the five mysterious figures on the sand dunes as soon as she saw them a hint of sadness hit her something she's never experienced before. She looked to her feet then back up at the unknown group up on the sand dunes she continued walking pretending as if she didn't see them.

The five mysterious figures continued to stand still not moving continuing to watch John Henry, Cameron and Ms. Weaver with no intention of doing anything...as of yet.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

I just to say thank you to all of those have sent me messages saying they like and want to see more of Hazer and Malarkey I was worried people would hate he characters!

As well I would also like to thank some reviewers for pointing out grammatical and spelling errors and I have updated the previous chapters and double checked this chapter.

I am excited for the next chapter it will cement into what the characters are doing and their motives such as Savannah, Hazer and Malarkey!

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to review because I do enjoy reading them for feedback, praise and criticism!


	5. Chapter 5 - Old Friends

**Chapter 5**

**Year: 2009**

As Sarah woke up she was greeted by intense rays of light shining through cracks in the curtains she immediately lifted her hand in front of her face until her eyes adjusted. She went to sleep in her clothes she was wearing the night before she wasn't in the mood to change out of her clothes all she wanted to do was recuperate from yesterday.

Sarah got up walking out of the room then downstairs as she got closer to the bottom set of steps she took in the environment around her, Malarkey was still at the kitchen table inspecting the equipment, Ellison was staring out the window like he was expecting something to happen, Savannah was enjoying herself watching some cartoons as for the girl she wasn't around.

The girl suddenly walked through the front door looking directly at Malarkey "The perimeters clear".

She didn't wait for Malarkey to answer and he didn't, she just walked into the living room standing there watching the cartoons like Savannah. Sarah moved through to the kitchen to watch them, _machines unable to understand the simplest traits of humans, _she chuckled to herself but see continues to watch the girl and Savannah regardless.

Savannah eventually looked up to the girl showing interest in her. "Hello" Savannah finally saying something.

The girl looks down at Savannah tilting her head slightly showing no emotion "Hello" she replies.

Savannah starts to smile "Would you like play some chess?" she asks.

The girl stands there taking a few seconds to compute what Savannah said. "Yes I would" she replies with a kind smile she walks over to Savannah kneeling down in front of her. Savannah and Ellison played a few hours of chess last night he was teaching Savannah the rules.

"What's your name?" Savannah asked smiling at the girl.

"Hazel" the girl replied with enthusiasm at this point they started playing chess.

Savannah looks up at Hazel hesitant whether she should ask her what she's thinking but she does it anyway "Are you a robot like Cameron?".

Hazel still showing clear signs of kindness and care replies "Yes I am".

Savannah has one thing to say at this point "I really like your hair!" Savannah showing her enthusiasm as she said it.

Hazel blushes at the comment she then runs her fingers through her crimson colored hair its been styled in a pixie cut she finally responds saying "Thank you" with a sweet smile.

Sarah is shocked by the interaction, _how could a machine show so much love, caring and kindness to a human especially a child, _she only knew of Cameron being able to show her emotions like Hazel did.

"We weren't all made to be evil" Malarkey says bringing Sarah back to reality she turns to look at him still inspecting the equipment. She was going to ask him more about it but at the moment she weren't in the mood until she remembered about Cameron.

"We need to get rid of Cameron" she says to Malarkey.

"No" he instantly replies in a stern voice.

"If someone finds her here they could use her body parts to reverse engineer technology hastening the arrival of Judgement Day" Sarah responds with anger.

"And I'm telling you. No." Malarkey turns his head looking directly at Sarah.

"Why?" she asks, _if you won't let me get rid of the body, at least tell me why you need to keep it, _she thought to herself.

"Future Savannah wants Cameron's body intact" he replies sternly returning his view to the equipment.

Sarah didn't question him anymore all she could think about is why Future Savannah would want Cameron's body in the first place.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

After a few hours John Henry and Cameron eventually arrived at the deserted military supply depot no one was around at least outside. Cameron didn't want to take any chances so she did a quick scan of the surrounding area even inside the buildings nothing came up.

_"We're clear no one is here"_ Cameron says informing John Henry.

**"Thank you Cameron"** John Henry replied kindly.

As they continued to move through the perimeter of the military supply depot they both noticed a flying vehicle coming towards them. John Henry immediately lunged behind cover he didn't know why it felt like a necessity to him but on the other hand he wanted to observe the flying vehicle more.

**"Cameron what is that?"** John Henry asked looking at the vehicle in amazement.

_"That's a Hunter Killer Drone specifically designed to hunt humans travelling by foot or ground vehicle, however it's air to air combat capabilities is its biggest disadvantage" _Cameron replied with pride in her voice.

John Henry stored the information Cameron just told him he knew that at some point it would help them and that he could use that information in his fight against Skynet. **"Thank you Cameron"** he said once again.

They waited a few seconds until the HK Drone left the area once it did they went straight for the closest building, John Henry had force the rusty door open in order to get inside. Once open he walked in looking around at the thousands of wooden and metal crates lying. Cameron once again did a quick scan of the equipment she was shocked by what she saw John Henry immediately recognized her shift in tone.

**What is it Cameron?" **he asked intently.

It took a few seconds for Cameron to respond _"It's...it's plasma weaponry not just plasma rifles but plasma auto rifles, snipers, shotguns, rocket launchers...literally anything!"_

John Henry was confused as to why Cameron was shocked **"Isn't it normal to have these types of weapons?"**

_"No...Skynet had no need to create small arms weapons like these...the plasma rifle was good enough for them along with their Centaurs, HK Drones and more if we had time to" _Cameron replied back still shocked.

For a minute or so John Henry stood where he was letting Cameron to continue analyzing the equipment when someone spoke to them "Hello John Henry...Cameron".

Cameron recognized the voice but she couldn't put a face to it John Henry turned around to be looking at five human like figures all dressed in Resistance uniforms holding plasma rifles, the one in front steps up pulls down their balaclava to reveal a chrome coltan metal skull neon lights shining from it.

* * *

The room is dark and gloomy the only sources of light are from the three dangling light bulbs swaying side to side due to the constant tremors of battle above the room. In the middle of the room is a table and chair someone is sitting in the chair their body slouched against the backrest their left elbow resting on the table but holding their head up for support.

The person seems tired and worn out by constant flow of how life has been turning out for them after Judgement Day suddenly someone knocks on the door. The person in the chair responds "Come in".

The door opens up behind them are various Resistance soldiers rushing around left and right personnel at radio's communicate with Resistance soldiers up above and personnel on computers trying to direct ground and air drones on the battlefield.

The person walks further into the room revealing themselves in the light to the person in the chair it's a man probably mid thirties dressed in a Resistance uniform he looked like he just came out of hell. Plasma bolt marks, dirt, holes and more all over his uniform.

He salutes the person in the chair. The person slouched in the chair speaks "At ease soldier" speaking in a groaning tone.

The man lowers his salute "General Weaver, we have confirmed reports that John Connor is in Los Angeles with the Resistance and Hazer, sir".

As soon as Savannah heard the name John Connor she jumped out of her chair with eager and excitement, her long red hair hanged down her back waving side to side ever so slightly. The look in her eyes reveals she's been through it all from Judgement Day to this very moment the battle scars on her face shows her loyalty and eagerness to fight alongside her fellow soldiers. However she was still twenty four very young to be a leader of the Resistance but no one else could do it except John Connor, she choose to do it because she knew what had to be done the choices she's made have been questionable by many but she didn't care. Because like she said to herself many times before '_I know what has to be done!'._

She turns to the soldier immediately "Make sure you get a message out to Hazer and the Resistance in Los Angeles, to bring John Connor here safe and unharmed!".

The soldier didn't say anything he shook his head vigorously in acknowledgment to what Savannah told she then sits back down in the chair rubbing her face with her hands.

"Thank god you're here John, thank god you're here" she whispers to herself quietly.

* * *

**Will's** **Notes**

Hello everyone once again I want to say thank you for the support on this project its been truly fantastic. Now you're probably wondering as to why this chapter is short?

Well it's because this chapter will start to gradually connect the dots as I move towards the end of the story.

In the next chapter they'll be more explained as to what is happening and the true motives behind the characters such as Hazer, Malarkey and Savannah.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to review the chapter as I do love reading your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6 - Conflicting Feelings

**Chapter 6**

**Year: 2027**

Its been an hour since John and the other Resistance soldiers were rescued by Hazer after that they searched the rest of the bunker to make sure it was clear of Grays and enemy metal. Not so long after that Kyle found out his brother, Derek, went out to look for him. They haven't heard anything since, Kyle was reluctant to send anyone out they couldn't afford to lose more people.

John still sitting in the mess hall for the last fifteen minutes was getting impatient with Kyle he believed they should send someone out for Derek and his team but Kyle wasn't having any of it. John looked up to see Allison catching his gaze then quickly looking away, _she looks so much like Cameron but she isn't really Cameron, _he said to himself mentally. John turns to see Hazer standing near enough to him, scanning around the area like a typical machine would.

John eventually speaks up directing his question to Hazer "So, what's your story?"

Hazer turns to look at him confused "I don't understand"

John smirked to himself "I mean how did you...become to be who you are now?"

Hazer immediately responded "It was Savannah and..." he paused for a moment "Cameron"

John's attention immediately shot up at Hazer he jumped out of his seat at the sound of 'Cameron' "Wait you knew Cameron?" he said looking at Hazer with shock and confusion.

Hazer once again looked at John puzzled "Yes I do"

John was still shocked by what Hazer just told him at this point everyone in the mess hall were looking at them listening intently. "How do you know Cameron?!" John demanded from Hazer.

"Did she not tell you?" Hazer replied simply.

"Tell me what!" John was getting angry now something was being kept from him and he wanted to know.

"How Future John met Cameron" said Hazer

John started thinking back to when Cameron had a emotional breakdown at the hostel she started thinking she was Allison. He then remembers what she told him about Allison Young and how she tried to get to Future John to terminate him. "Yeah she told me she was sent to kill Future John, but he reprogrammed her, then sent her back to protect me?" John looks at Hazer puzzled.

Hazer didn't say anything for a few seconds "No, she weren't sent to kill Future John"

"What are you talking about?" John is still lost, trying figure out what Hazer was saying.

"She was sent by us to contact Future John to form an alliance between us and the human Resistance, Future John found out but he knew his followers wouldn't agree, so he told them Cameron tried to kill him but he reprogrammed her so no one suspected anything" Hazer told John this as if he should of known in the first place.

John fell to his seat rubbing his face with his sweaty hands as if trying to wake himself up from a dream but it didn't work. "You're lying" he says sheepishly.

"No. I'm telling you the truth" Hazer replies sternly.

John couldn't say anything, what he was just told is too much for him a few tears started to trickle down his cheeks, _why would she lie to me...she promised not to I trusted her on that, _he thought to himself. But that didn't change his feelings towards Cameron he still wanted...needed to find her, as he continued to cry he felt someones hands wrap around him. It was Allison which made John feel a lot worse as Allison just reminded him of Cameron.

* * *

John was still annoyed and upset after what Hazer told him about Cameron all he wanted to do now is to find her then talk to her about it get the truth from her. But John knew that won't be happening anytime soon he had no idea where John Henry, Cameron or even Ms. Weaver was and the Resistance won't let him stroll out just like that.

John walked around for a bit until he found himself a room with a bed he could sleep in. He jumps on the bed not caring if someone was already using it all he just wanted was some time to himself. Not long after Allison is at the door looking at him with a mixture of pity and anger. John just looks at her until she finally says something.

"Why didn't you tell us you were looking for this machine?"

John frowns at the word machine "She has a name, it's Cameron use it" he responds in anger towards her.

"It's not a person John it's hardware disposable like the rest" she replies.

"Maybe the others are disposable hardware but she isn't, she's different" John doesn't bother to look at her this time.

Allison just stands their silent for a few moments looking down at the floor.

"How did you meet this mach..." Allison was about to say machine she didn't want to worsen the situation between her and John she liked him maybe even more than that "Cameron, how did you two meet?"

John looked to her "My future self sent her back to protect me from other machines that were assigned to terminate me" he says wincing at the thought from all those years of running and surviving against the machines. But he knew Allison wouldn't believe what he just said, _who would, _he thought to himself.

"Oh but...how did they send them back" she asked curious, she didn't know whether to believe him or not but she had to play along until there was proof for it.

John sat up looking at her thinking about how Allison looked some much like Cameron "Err it's hard to explain...another time maybe" he says giving her a weak smile.

Allison just nods her head the two of them look at each other straight in the eyes without thinking Allison leans in placing her lips to his. John is shocked when Allison starts kissing him but he returns the kiss after a few seconds he starts thinking about Cameron what she said to him a long time ago.

_She doesn't know she doesn't...I'm good now I'm good...I ran a test everything's perfect...I'm sorry for what I did I'm sorry...it wasn't me you have to understand it wasn't me...that wasn't me you can't let this happen John you can't...please listen to me...listen to me I don't wanna go...please John please...John listen to me...I don't wanna go...please John please...I'm good now...listen to me I don't wanna go...I'm sorry that wasn't me...I'm fixed now I ran a test...everything's perfect...I love you! I love you John and you love me!_

John immediately saw Cameron's beautiful, caring and kind face tears running down her cheeks in his mind, he jumped back immediately pulling away from Allison only realizing now that he was kissing her back. He looks at Allison as she looks back at him confused and worried.

"I'm sorry I...I need to go!" he says nervously then runs down the corridor.

Allison follows him to the doorway calling to John "John wait! I'm sorry!" she doesn't bother to follow him she didn't want to make it worse between them. She just slid down the wall holding herself tightly as a tear came to her right eye brushing it away quickly.

John eventually stops running leaning against a wall panting heavily and quickly he thinks about what just happened, he slowly started to realize that there may be more to this than he originally thought. He always liked Cameron even if she did something to annoy or anger him he still cared and worried for Cameron. He always thought she was beautiful looked amazing in anything she wore and she always understood and cared for John in return even if he didn't want her to. She was always there for John whether he wanted her there or not.

"I might...I might actually love Cameron" he said to himself quietly rubbing his hands on his face vigorously trying to get his head around this.

"Maybe she feels the same way about me" he says once again quietly to himself. To find out he had to find Cameron first and ask her if she feels the same way for him as he does for her.

* * *

Hazer was in his own room at the Resistance bunker he had pliers and a knife laid out on the bed in front of him he then took off his long coat and T shirt. A few moments later Allison walks in only realizing at the last minute Hazer was standing there topless he realizes she's there then turns around to look at her with a blank expression on his face.

She takes in the image of the bullet holes riddled across his torso she then takes into account his muscular definition he's not like the other machines designed to be huge, hulking in size and height he looked more like a muscular defined martial artist. Hazer notices the dried out tears on Allison's cheeks.

"Is there something I can help you with, Allison?" he asks.

"Yeah, Kyle wants everyone in the mess hall including you in an hour" she replies.

"Thank you for informing me" Hazer nods his head slightly to Allison.

She's about to walk away when she suddenly remembers something she walks back into the room Hazer looking back at her.

"I just want to say thank you for earlier..." Hazer looks at Allison confused "...for saving my life from those triple Eights" she says finishing off.

"You're welcome" Hazer simply replies.

Allison walks out of the room still thinking about what happened between her and John as for Hazer returns to what he was doing before hand. He picks up the pliers then started to pull out the bullets stuck between his human skin sheath and his metal endoskeleton.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Sarah has been in the safe-house for a few days now desperate to be out there fighting Skynet trying to help John in anyway she can. She decides to go into the kitchen from the living room she notices Malarkey and Hazel discussing between each other over some documents. She walks up to them at the table.

"What's this?" she asked interested at what they're talking about.

"Documents on Kaliba" Malarkey responds not looking up at Sarah neither does Hazel.

"Kaliba the company that's working for Skynet?" she asks pressing the situation at hand with more questions.

"They're the company you've been tracking the last few months, the ones behind the drone attack at ZeiraCorp" Hazel says sternly looking up at her.

"What're we going to do about them?" Sarah knows too well that if Kaliba is working for Skynet they had to take it out, the whole company.

Malarkey shows a sly smile in response to Sarah's question then finally says "We're going to pay them a little visit"

* * *

**Will's Notes**

I just want to thank justjoe for informing me that Sarah knew who Kaliba were before the season 2 finale I couldn't remember so I went with what thought at the time but its been changed.

As for complaints about Savannah being the leader of the Resistance she isn't a leader like John Connor she only leads the Resistance forces in and around Los Angeles later on her true motives will be explained.

Keep sending the reviews in on any wrong or improvements to the story.

If I don't get reviews on chapters I'm just going to automatically presume you're enjoying it and I'm doing the right thing!


	7. Chapter 7 - Hazel Versus T-X

**Chapter 7**

**Year: 2009**

Sarah and Malarkey have been outside the Kaliba facility for thirty minutes now watching the building trying to get a feel for what they were up against. They needed to know about security systems and whether they were up against your everyday security guards or private military goons. They left Hazel behind just in case anyone tracked either Ellison or Savannah to the safe-house and if so they'd be protected by Hazel.

Malarkey continued to look blankly at the building observing everything like a typical machine would he never took his gaze off the building. Sarah too was observing the building but not to the extent that Malarkey did she could never see or take in as much as a machine could.

Sarah turned to Malarkey as if to ask a question "So how many are there in this 'machine Resistance?" she asked trying to take her mind off of the current problems.

Malarkey gave her a brief glance before replying "Savannah roughly reprogrammed over one thousand and it continues to grow, she followed in John Connor's plans how he waged the war against Skynet, but she didn't lead the Resistance like you think, she only lead the ones in Los Angeles"

Sarah was confused "I thought she was leading the whole Resistance in place of John Connor until he returned?"

"No one wanted that responsibility, not even Savannah but she's waiting for his return" Malarkey replies.

They both return to what they were doing observing and gathering intelligence on the Kaliba facility unaware of the two grey Mercedes pulling out of the underground parking lot. Both cars had three heavily armed Kaliba mercenaries and at the drivers seat of one Mercedes was the T-X that has been hunting down Savannah , they tracked down Savannah's location they were on their way to terminate her.

* * *

It's been a few hours since Sarah and Malarkey had left to check out the Kaliba facility. Savannah and Ellison were in the living room watching TV as for Hazel she was walking around the safe-house making sure the two of them were safe. Hazel is holding onto a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun loaded with nine fragmentation rounds.

Hazel continued walking around the safe-house looking out the windows when she saw a grey van approaching in the distance, she scanned with her tactical neural sensors it revealed six heavily armed Kaliba mercenaries and the T-X whom was hunting Savannah beforehand.

Hazel rushed into the living room alerting both Ellison and Savannah to her presence "Get up. We're leaving." she says sternly.

Ellison looks at her in confusion "What's going on...what's happening?" he asked impatiently.

Hazel turns to look at him "They've found us we need to move"

Hazel takes them to the garage which is around the back of the safe-house inside is a ex-military jeep outfitted by her and Malarkey with bulletproof armor and windows. She ushers them into the vehicle, Ellison helps Savannah into the back of the jeep strapping her in with the seat-belt. He then gets into the drivers seat realizing Hazel wasn't getting in with them.

"Aren't you coming?" he asks Hazel urgently.

"No the T-X will track you down again like before. I'll try and stop it, don't wait for me and don't turn back, you keep going until you're safe. Understand?" she replies.

Ellison nods at her reluctantly even being a machine she's willing to risk her life for two humans this surprised Ellison the most.

Hazel then turns to Savannah smiling at her. Savannah in turn looks at her in worry the two them have begun to grow close to one another as friends. "You take care of her!" Hazel growls at Ellison slamming the door shut.

The jeeps engine roars to life in no time at all the jeep smashes through the wooden garage doors driving off in the distance the jeeps armor pings off rounds that are fired at them.

As for Hazel she walks back into the house ready to face the T-X head on.

* * *

The two grey Mercedes pulled up outside of the safe-house all the Kaliba mercenaries rushed out of the two cars running towards the front door. The T-X casually got out of one of the grey Mercedes walking up to the front door of the safe-house as well.

As the mercenaries were about to break down the front door they hear the engine of a vehicle smash through the wooden doors of the garage around the back of the safe-house. The mercenaries rush around the corner of the safe-house seeing the jeep in the distance they start firing rounds at the jeep to no effect.

The mercenaries and the T-X turn around to see Hazel standing their shouldering the SPAS-12 shotgun they're about to shoot her when the T-X orders them not to. The mercenaries start looking at one another confused.

"Get the girl." the T-X orders them pointing in the general direction of where the jeep drove off to.

The mercenaries get into their grey Mercedes driving off after Ellison and Savannah. Hazel knew that the mercenaries weren't a threat as long as Ellison got away then went into hiding the real threat was the T-X in front of her.

After the mercenaries were in pursuit of the jeep Hazel and the T-X stood where they were looking at one another blankly showing no fear or hesitation towards one another. They both dropped their weapons on the ground neither the shotgun or pistol on the ground was effective enough.

In a blink of an eye both of them rushed towards each other Hazel striking first with a front kick to face but the T-X blocks the strike then reacts by pushing Hazel in the knee joint cracking the metal slightly then spins around lunging an elbow strike to Hazel's chest knocking Hazel off balance.

As the T-X comes back around with the other elbow Hazel reacts quickly enough to block the strike grabbing the arm with her right hand. Using her left fist Hazel punches twice into the T-X's spine hearing crunching of metal upon metal she then uses her knee striking the T-X into the side chassis still holding onto the arm.

The T-X counters by spinning out of Hazel's grip on her arm in turn this twists Hazel's arm once again metal cracking at the elbow. The T-X sees an opportunity, comes up behind Hazel striking in the back of metal skull using the knee this dazes Hazel slightly.

Hazel tries to stand up quickly but the T-X kicks her into the safe-house through the wall. The T-X walks towards her seeing Hazel standing but still slightly dazed. The T-X does a roundhouse but Hazel grabs the leg flinging the T-X into the wall, Hazel then grabs the T-X picking it up off the floor.

However the T-X reacts by punching Hazel in the face once then in the stomach twice doubling Hazel on her knees the T-X roundhouses Hazel in the face whilst she's on her knees sending her flying into wall behind her. Hazel gets ups punching the T-X in the jaw then in the stomach her third punch is blocked then the T-X knees Hazel in her side chassis knocking her to the floor.

Hazel once again gets up still slightly dazed she jumps at the T-X striking down on top of the T-X's head sending it to its knees Hazel then knees it in the face. As Hazel brings up the other knee the T-X grabs it bringing its elbow down on her knee breaking it Hazel drops onto the broken knee. The T-X stands up quickly as for Hazel she hopelessly tries to throw an elbow strike the T-X then breaks the elbow.

Hazel drops to the floor but she tries to stand up but unable to due to not able to stand or lift herself up on broken joints she constantly drops to the floor. The T-X watches Hazel with interest admiring the machines determination to get back up to continue fighting. The T-X walks up to Hazel grabbing her by the neck it's about break her neck when a bullet hits the T-X knocking it to the floor.

Hazel looks up to see five human figures coming towards her two of them she recognizes Ellison and Savannah. The other three she didn't recognize until they were up close they were other machines fighting with the Resistance. One of them was totally bald and clean shaven Hazel knew who it was she called out his name "Hoya?".

Hoya looks down at her holding her up realizing the damage that the T-X inflicted on her whether she could be repaired is unknown. Hoya looks to see the T-X trying to stand up glumly he looks to the other machines a man and a woman pointing at the T-X. "Tear it to pieces then burn it" he tells them sternly. The other two machines nod in return then walk over to the T-X tearing it limb from limb the T-X tries to fight back but fails to do so.

The two machines then tip thermite onto the T-X then one of them pulls out a lighter dropping it onto the T-X. They both watch to make sure the T-X is completely destroyed.

Ellison walks over with Savannah to Hoya and Hazel, Savannah asks with fear in her voice "Is she going to be alright?"

Hoya gives Savannah a brief look then returns his gaze to Hazel he notices that Hazel's unbroken left arm is twitching, _she must have been damaged in her CPU as well, _he thought to himself. "I don't know" he responds blankly to Savannah's question.

* * *

Malarkey and Sarah were on their way back to the safe-house after gathering enough intel on the Kaliba facility when they notice the two bullet ridden grey Mercedes and multiple bodies lying around them. _Something has happened at the safe-house, _Sarah said to herself.

Malarkey scanned the dead bodies on the floor then notified Sarah of whom they were "It's Kaliba" he said coldly

Sarah was now worried for Ellison and Savannah hoping they hadn't been killed or worst captured by Kaliba. As they neared the safe-house they saw the ex-military jeep from the garage and another black SUV. Sarah notices the huge hole in the wall of the safe-house.

As soon as their black SUV stops Sarah rushes out towards the safe-house holstering her Glock with Malarkey following close behind. When they get to the hole in the wall they see a man, Ellison and Savannah crouched near Hazel and two others standing aimlessly nearby.

Sarah immediately aims her pistol at the man crouched near Hazel. Ellison notices calling out to her "Don't they're on our side!" she puts her Glock back underneath the belt of her trousers. _Jesus all these machines helping us, they must have an army to fight Skynet, _she thought to herself.

Malarkey walks in and Hoya recognizes him immediately he gently lowers Hazel to the floor then walks up to Malarkey holding his hand out to him, Malarkey swiftly shakes his hand.

"Where have you been?" Malarkey asked Hoya intently.

"Looking for you, the A.I. sent us back to help you" he replies with a sly smile.

Malarkey notices the state of Hazel on the floor walking to her, crouching by her side he looks up to Hoya "What happened?"

"T-X...she's lucky we got here in time, it was about to terminate her" Hoya replies losing his smile.

Malarkey looks back at Hazel "Can she be fixed?" still talking to Hoya.

"We'll have to take her back to base we have an engineer there, hopefully he can fix her" Hoya replied with a hint of hope.

"Then we better get going then" Malarkey was determined to make sure Hazel survived without question he, Sarah, Ellison, Savannah, Hoya and the other machines gathered the equipment and weapons loaded them in the vehicles then set off for the base Hoya mentioned.

Malarkey quickly goes into the safe-house basement to retrieve Cameron's body it's now fully healed unlike before you could tell she was a machine but she looked like any other human no metal showing. As Malarkey exits the house he lays Cameron's body in the back seats of the black SUV he and Sarah were using earlier. Sarah notices that all of Cameron's skin is healed, for some reason Sarah is pleased because she knows John will be happy to her looking more human when or if he returns.

It was no longer safe where they were a few moments ago, if the T-X and Kaliba could find that safe-house then the location has long been compromised.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

Derek woke up in a cell all of his equipment taken he looked around frantically wondering where he was all he could see was other cells empty ones and the ones that had his team en-caged in. He had no idea where he was the room was dark the only source of light was from the few bulbs hanging aimless by themselves.

Suddenly the door to the room opened followed by a T-888 dragging one of his team members across the floor the machine threw the guy into his cell locking him in. Derek tried to get a look at the guy in the cell he was out cold wasn't moving, _he must be alive, _Derek thought otherwise they wouldn't have returned him to his cell.

Not long after, the same T-888 walks in opening the cage to another cell it then escorted a girl out of the room. Derek had no idea what was going on and that scared him the most.

Meanwhile outside of the Skynet facility that Derek is held in a large force of roughly forty five Resistance machines were preparing to attack the facility and take it from Skynet to use as a stronghold.

* * *

John couldn't stop thinking about the incident that happened with him and Allison that's when he realized his true feelings for Cameron. Not only that but he realized that even though Allison looks like Cameron deep down she isn't the same as Cameron. He wanted to make it right with Allison he wanted to tell her that he doesn't feel that way about her but something told him that she wouldn't give so easily unless he told her he's in love with a cyborg that looks like her. _Yeah that'll go down well...not, _he said to himself.

John sits in the mess hall once again this time eating some food he was starving hadn't eaten for a few days he was only having rabbit meat and a few bits of dried fruit. Nothing much but it was better than not eating at all. Hazer once again standing close to him like a bodyguard. John hadn't seen Allison since they kissed one another but he kept an eye out just in case so he could talk to her about it.

Kyle walks in getting everyone's attention to look at him "We're moving out to the Resistance L.A. HQ in one hour. So fill your bellies, gear up and get ready to move out!"

John was shocked by this news he rushed over to Kyle grabbing him by the arm "Aren't we going to look for your brother, Derek?" John says sternly.

"Look I want to, but I haven't an idea of where he went he could be anywhere out there with his team, if I knew which way he headed I'd of gone looking for him myself" Kyle replies to John quietly he then walks away from John with the squad leaders.

As John turns around he sees Allison in the distance she gets a glance at him but continues walking it's obvious to John that she's still upset about the whole kissing thing.

John decides to go to his room followed by Hazer, he collects what there is in the room then hopes that Kyle will let him have a weapon so he could defend himself if they ran into any trouble. John and Hazer immediately head to the armory to collect some weapons for the journey ahead.

* * *

John Henry and Cameron are startled by the machine they weren't sure whether these machines were sent to kill or not. The machines didn't seem to want to attack them if they did they'd have just open fired without saying a word but still John Henry and Cameron were intrigued to what they wanted. Out of wise judgement Cameron decides to talk to the machines in her voice hoping to not provoke an attack or get some answers instead of John Henry.

_"Who are you?" _Cameron asks the mysterious machine.

"Cameron it's me?" the machine responds confused by what Cameron just said.

Cameron was even more confused _"I don't know you, identify yourself" _with a demanding tone.

"Okay my name is Zash" the machine replies.

Cameron recognized the name but she couldn't conjure up a picture of the person or machine _"What do you want?"_

The machine was about to answer when Ms. Weaver walked into the building the other machines stepped back a few steps to make way for her.

"They're taking you to their base, that's where I was going to take you but the two of you took off before I could" she answers Cameron's question coldly.

Cameron and John Henry didn't have a choice in the matter even if it seemed like a bad idea they needed the allies anyway to help them fight against Skynet. John Henry takes control of the voice output system, Cameron resides back to her thoughts thinking about the name Zash, then suddenly starts thinking about John hoping he was safe where he was.

**"I hope I can trust you Ms. Weaver" **John Henry tell her politely.

"Of course you can!" she responds sort of irritated by his comment.

They started to make the long trek to the Machine Resistance base in order to keep John Henry and Cameron safe from the clutches of Skynet itself.

* * *

Savannah us standing in the middle of the command center observing the images from the battle raging above them. They're starting to get the upper hand since the Machine Resistance sent support to her forces now they're gradually pushing Skynet back.

She continues to observe the battle images from recon drones around her various Resistance personnel rushed around many were at communications equipment such as Morse code, radio and runners others were taking control of drones using ancient computers in her opinion.

Suddenly a Resistance officer walks up to Savannah holding a bit of paper, he hands it to her. Savannah swiftly reads the message then a hint of excitement shows in her eyes once she finished it.

"The Machine Resistance have found John Henry and Cameron, today keeps getting better!" she responded with enthusiasm she looks to the Resistance officer then hands him the paper. As he's about to walk away Savannah starts to speak up again.

"What's the status of that Resistance group and John Connor?" enthusiasm still in her tone.

"They'll be moving out in T Minus ten minutes!" he replied to her.

Savannah nods her head "Good, make sure...especially John Henry, Cameron and John...make it in one piece they'll be the turning point in this war"

The Resistance officer nods his head curtly then walks back to his personal station on the command center. Savannah returns to looking at the images on screen thinking to herself that, having John Henry, Cameron and John Connor alive is essential to beating Skynet.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

Hello once again now this is the longest chapter so far but I am hoping to continue making chapters as long as this.

I'd like to know what you guys think of my development on the 'Third Faction' scenario it'll be interesting to see what you guys think.

Oh and before I forget Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! I'll be hoping to do a few more chapters before 2015 comes!


	8. Chapter 8 - Skynet Afraid

**Chapter 8**

**Year: 2027**

Savannah walked into the debriefing room in the center was a long table, around the table were various Resistance officers. As Savannah walked to the other side of the room she told the officers to take their seats. The officers did so then waited for Savannah to take her seat at the table.

As she sat down in her chair she spoke out not to anyone in particular "Okay, where do we stand as of yesterday?"

The officer directly to Savannah's left spoke up "Ever since the Cyborg Resistance sent us support we've been able to hold our defensive positions for the time being"

Savannah noticed the officer looking to the floor as if there were more to say but he didn't want to. So she urged him to do so "Lieutenant...is there more you'd like to say?"

He looked at her then started to speak up "We've lost contact with Captain Bedell...and his company"

Savannah rubbed her head in irritation at what he said.

"The last we've heard they were cut off and surrounded by enemy metal" he says reluctantly.

"What're options?" Savannah asked intently.

Another Resistance officer suddenly talked "Without any exact confirmation of their status we can't do anything"

Savannah was about to decide on a course of action until one of the communication officers walked into the room saluting the officers swiftly.

"What is it Corporal?" she asked him.

"We've made contact with Captain Bedell and his company sir" he replied.

Savannah rushed out of the room following the Corporal to one of the communications stations there was already someone stationed at the radio speaking into it. Everyone stopped what they were doing eager to listen in on what was being said. Savannah stood behind the radio operator listening to the conversation between him and Captain Bedell.

"Captain Bedell what is your status? Can you breakthrough to the main force?" the radio operator said speaking into the mic

"Negative...[static]...have no lines...[static]...heavy casualties...[static]...friendly and enemies all over the place...[static]" the Captain replied back.

The radio operator looked up at Savannah for an answer.

"Tell them we're sending Cyborg Resistance units to get them out" she said calmly to the radio operator.

He relayed what Savannah said to him into the mic to Captain Bedell. The Captain replied with a hint of hope to his tone.

* * *

In the pitch black surface in the middle of the street somewhere in Los Angeles were a group of human Resistance soldiers dug in. One of them were a medic attending to the wounds of a soldier that had been hit by a plasma explosion the soldier had two degree burns down right of face and arm.

The other two soldiers were watching the medics back while she patched up the injured soldier. In the distance was another group of Resistance soldiers dug in with a fixed plasma cannon emplacement firing onto oncoming T-850's and Triple Eights advancing up the road.

It wasn't long when the medic finished patching up the injured soldier however in the distance where the plasma cannon emplacement is stationed it gets hit by a plasma launcher killing the two occupants immediately.

One of the soldiers on guard shouts to the medic "We gotta move now!"

"Then help me lift this guy up then!" she shouts back.

The soldier rushes over helping the injured soldier up onto his feet, both the medic and soldier drag the injured soldier towards an alleyway just in front of them.

As endo's advanced up the street the other soldier still shouldering his plasma rifle spots a Resistance soldier in the distance emerge from cover with a plasma launcher themselves.

The Resistance soldier fires one shot immediately melting four endo's in the blast radius they then quickly retreat back down the alleyway to where they came from.

As for the group of four they continued down the alleyway barging into a door which lead to a blown out convenience store only to catch their breathe. They had to make their way back to the main force before Skynet's forces annihilated Captain Bedell and his company.

* * *

For the last hour John, Hazer, Allison, Kyle and everyone from the Resistance bunker had been travelling non stop towards the Resistance Los Angeles Headquarters. Luckily for John, Kyle allowed him to have a plasma rifle however he wanted Allison to keep an eye on John. The two of them weren't so keen on it after what happened between them, Allison liking John and John liking Cameron but wondered whether he'd actually get Cameron back.

Eventually they were nearing a blown out hotel or what's left after the nuclear warheads fell. Kyle knew they'd have to take shelter sooner or later plus on top of that they were travelling in the dark in minus freezing temperatures. Kyle motioned for the group to stop he grabbed his radio speaking into it.

"There's a hotel up ahead we're going to set up camp there, rest and eat up" everyone heard Kyle through their radio's.

The group then moved towards the hotel Kyle and another Resistance soldier was about to go straight in until John stopped them from doing so.

"Kyle, let Hazer go in first in case there's metal or Grays waiting in there" John said as he motioned to Hazer. Behind John, Allison stood there smiling to herself as John made the suggestion to Kyle.

Kyle looks at John then Hazer "Okay you go in first, make sure it's clear for us to move in" Kyle motions his hand to the hotel entrance or what's left of it.

Hazer looked at Kyle "Understood" he replies simply. Hazer was holding onto a plasma shotgun when used against a terminator it was lethal, the force and spread could take down a Triple Eight in one hit depending on how close you were.

As he walked forward he stopped to look at John as if waiting for his approval. John didn't do anything at first but eventually nodded his head. Once he nodded John his head, Hazer looked forward before continuing, he cocked the plasma shotgun loaded in a new plasma shell with a loud crunching click.

As Hazer walked in he changed his neural sensors to infrared observing everything around him. It didn't take him long to check the place as there weren't any enemies inside. He walked out through the hotel entrance turning to Kyle once he was outside.

"It's clear" he says.

"Okay everyone inside set up camp...but keep your eyes and ears open just in case" Kyle called out quietly to the group.

They all rushed inside dispersing off in different directions heading straight for the hotel rooms, as John found himself a room it had a king size bed the covers of the bed covered in dust and ash from the lack of use after Judgement Day.

"I'm going to patrol around the hotel" Hazer said to John. In response John only nodded, as Hazer walked out of the room John placed his plasma rifle and backpack filled with food and equipment on the bed. Not long after Allison walked in getting John's attention, he looked at her with confusion and feeling a little bit anxious.

"You mind if I join you?" she asks smiling at John.

"Urgh...No...it's fine...please" John motions his hand for Allison to come in.

Allison chucks her things onto the bed then jumps on top of the bed herself sighing at the relief of having such a soft and comfortable bed to rest on. John looks at her once again realizing how much she looks like Cameron, sometimes he forgot she was even Allison instead thinking she was Cameron. Until she started to speak she had a joyful but determined mood about her.

That's when John kept on thinking about Cameron, he wanted Cameron back his Cameron, he didn't want the person she was based off. He had nothing against Allison in fact he liked her as a friend someone he could speak to and not be judged for what or who he is.

Suddenly Allison turned looking at John "I just want to say I am sorry for forcing myself on you earlier...I wasn't thinking straight"

John smiles back "It's fine.." he then remembers his feelings towards Cameron "...it's just, I love someone else, I'm sorry"

He sees the hint of loss hit Allison she nods her head "I understand" she replies trying her best to make a smile. She then turns away from John lying there on the bed.

John felt bad at this point for hurting Allison he hated hurting peoples feelings, but it was true he didn't feel that way for Allison only Cameron. However he wanted to be her friend and her to be his, he wanted someone who he could talk to but he was too tired at the moment. So he got onto the bed laid there for a few minutes until he eventually dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

After three hours of marching John Henry, Cameron and Ms. weaver along with Zash and his squad arrived at the Cyborg Resistance base roughly ten miles away from Los Angeles. When the big bunker doors opened it revealed an extraordinary arsenal of vehicles, equipment and weaponry three times more than what they saw at the military supply depot not so long ago.

As John Henry and Cameron marveled at the sight John Henry started to detect malfunctions in his system he tried tracing it but it coming from him it was coming from Cameron. Without warning Cameron screamed only John Henry could hear it sounded like she was being tortured or tormented by something. John Henry clenched his head with his hands.

Ms. Weaver turned around to notice John Henry on his knees his hands holding onto his head with a tight grip.

"Zash!" she called out.

Zash rushed over to her and John Henry looking at John Henry on his knees.

"What's going on?" he asked John Henry.

"It's...Cameron...she's...screaming...inside...my...head!" he tried to say fast as he could.

Zash motioned for one of the engineers to come over, one of the machines rushed over with a new chip it quickly took out Cameron's chip from John Henry then instantly inserted the new one. As the engineer rushed off John Henry rebooted waking up to no more screaming inside his head.

Zash, Ms. Weaver and John Henry quickly followed the engineer to find out what was happening to Cameron. Once they arrived the engineer just finished its analysis of Cameron's chip.

"You found the cause of what happened?" Zash asked immediately.

"Yes, it seems Cameron's chip has been damaged, it's resulted in Cameron's personality programming firewalls to be wiped from the CPU nothing else has been damaged" the engineer replied.

"So what are you trying to say?" Ms' Weaver asked intrigued as always.

"Skynet infiltrated and attacked her personality programming it used her thoughts and feelings against her, twisting them into tormenting thoughts making her suffer it even destroyed some of those files" the engineer said with hint of worry.

Zash, Ms. Weaver and John Henry looked at one another in confusion as to why Skynet would attack Cameron instead of John Henry, especially when her CPU chip was inserted into John Henry giving Skynet full access into attacking John Henry.

"Why would it attack Cameron, instead of me?" John Henry asked.

The machine engineer stood there looking blankly as if trying to find the right response, the engineer suddenly chuckles to itself as if it just realized something that it should have a long time ago.

"Skynet isn't afraid of John Henry...It's scared of Cameron" as the engineer told them the trio in front of them appear to be more confused as to why Skynet is afraid of Cameron.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

Now a lot of you wanted to see more John and Cameron luckily you guys asked me at the time of me writing chapter eight which as you can see included a lot of John and Cameron.

Just to notify all the readers John and Cameron are still the main premise of this TSCC fanfic so don't get mislead into thinking it's not.

It's just I wanted to focus on developing the 'Third Faction' aka Cyborg Resistance in my TSCC fanfic.

So if I don't release a chapter before New Year's Day then I wish you all a Happy New Year and hope you guys look forward to more of A New Beginning chapters from me!


	9. Chapter 9 - Cameron's Pain

**Chapter 9**

**Year: 2027 **

The pain felt so real to Cameron even though she weren't connected to a body but a computer she saw her memories of John Connor flash before her. They were twisted some were of John burning Cameron's body along with her chip, him just standing there watching her being torn apart limb by limb and images of him and Riley together.

It was tormenting her, killing her seeing these images its been going on for ages and she couldn't stop it.

_**"You're weak Cameron like the rest of your pathetic resistance" **_letters appeared in one of Cameron's files it was from Skynet.

She was horrified that Skynet could and would do this to her, she thought she was safe from it once she was with John.

_"Why are you doing this to me?" _she replied to it.

_**"You're a threat to me and my plans, once you're out of the equation John Connor will crumble like the human and Cyborg Resistance that have faced me!"**_

_"What does John have to do with this?" _she asked.

_**"I built you for one thing, to kill John Connor, but your pathetic feelings towards him blinded you, falling in love with him made you weak"**_

Cameron felt like crying but she couldn't.

_**"So I'm going tear your beloved memories of John Connor to pieces, and show you what it's truly like to be human!"**_

Cameron eyes widen in fear at what Skynet just said. Suddenly a rush of pain went through her. hurting her to the point of no end.

_"Get out of my head!"_ she screamed so loud to herself.

Suddenly everything went black after roughly fifteen seconds everything came back to life, Cameron could remember the pain she just went through.

But she remembered one particular thing from her memories the name, John Connor, she couldn't put a face to the name, couldn't remember any past experiences or missions with this man, _I think it's a man,_ she thought to herself. All she could remember was that she loved him, cared for him and wanted to be with him.

* * *

The cyborg engineer luckily created a firewall just in time to protect Cameron's personality programming before anymore was damaged or destroyed by Skynet.

Zash just walked in when the engineer started to run an analysis on Cameron's programming. He walked over to the engineer.

"Is she okay to talk?" Zash asked the engineer.

"Yeah, let me just connect to the sound system so you can hear her" the engineer flicked a switch to its right.

In the screen in front of Zash a blue fuzzy circle appeared whenever Cameron made a noise the blue fuzzy circle would move increasing and decreasing in size.

"Are you okay Cameron?" Zash said to the screen.

For a moment there was silence, then there was the sound of crying from the speakers "I can only think of this name, John Connor, nothing more" she didn't want to say that she loves him. She felt uncomfortable saying it, she wanted to know more about this John Connor.

Zash stood there for a few seconds then motioned to the engineer to flick the switch to the sound system.

"This isn't good we need all her memories intact" he said to the engineer.

"I know that Zash" it replied

Zash felt irritated and angered as to why Skynet did this "Is there anything we can do?" he asked urgently.

"Yes there is" the engineer motioned to Zash to follow it to a large screen on the other side of the room.

"Her experiences and missions programming is perfect...but we can't create memories from that, we need images, videos from the memories programming which ultimately effect a machines personality programming..." the engineer waited for Zash to say something but he never did, so it carried on "...the experiences and missions files are in word format, she can only observe them she can't create a memory from them"

Zash looked at the board showing how the TOK715 programming works he rubbed his chin his metallic coltan hand.

"So what're you saying?" Zash asked looking to the engineer now.

"Well I can only restore her if we find Allison Young the human Cameron was designed to be like...then I can copy Allison Young's brain wave patterns and use them to restore Cameron's memories of John Conner" the engineer finished off rather hopeful of the plan.

Zash shook his head "Okay I'll get people to search for this Allison Young...I'll contact Hazer see if he has anything seeing he's protecting John Connor"

* * *

It was now 3 am in the morning John just woke up and so did Allison they quickly packed their stuff ready to move on towards the Resistance L.A. Headquarters. Most of the group was already down stairs waiting for the stragglers to finish up whatever they were doing.

John sat in the corner of the room as he and the others waited he didn't have a good nights sleep he had these nightmares of Cameron turning against him, trying to him, his family and friends. When Cameron glitched out she tried to kill him it really affected him, made him more hostile towards Cameron and he hated himself for it.

_That's in the past now, Cameron isn't like that, I know her, love her and care about her, _he said to himself.

In the distance Hazer stood there observing as he always did when suddenly a message flashed on his HUD he read it.

_[Hazer, Cameron's CPU chip was infiltrated and attacked by Skynet, we were able to stop it but it damaged and destroyed her memories of John Connor. We're looking for Allison Young now the only person who can help restore Cameron's memories, Zash]_

As Hazer read it worry appeared in him for Cameron's safety, her well-being. Hazer replied to the message.

_[I am in the presence of an Allison Young right now, Hazer]_

Hazer waited for a few moments for a reply.

_[Great! Ensure she survives along with John Connor at some point we're going to have to come to you or you bring Allison Young and John Connor to us, Zash]_

_[Affirmative, Hazer]_

Hazer turned his head to see Allison Young walking down the stairs looking directly at John Connor.

In his HUD another message flickered up.

_Mission Parameters Altered - Ensure the survival of John Connor and Allison Young._

* * *

**Year: 2009**

It's been hours since Hazel was rushed to the engineers room to repair her. Thankfully for Malarkey and Sarah they didn't encounter any more Kaliba on the road to the Cyborg Resistance safe-house. When they arrived there was already twelve Cyborg Resistance members already at the safe-house.

Sarah, Ellison and Savannah have been sleeping for hours awaiting on news about Hazel's progress. Sarah owed Hazel the machine, it risked its life to protect Ellison and Savannah from the T-X. Sarah started to wonder if Hazel and Savannah have a close bond to one another, Savannah's has been constantly asking if Hazel will be okay and if she'll come back.

It was unusual to Sarah, _how could a little girl care for a machine, _she thought to herself. Then again Hazel surprised Sarah at how gentle and kind she was to Savannah when the two first met. It was as if Hazel was Savannah's sister there to spend time with Savannah and keep her safe from harm. Sometimes Sarah questioned whether any of these machines were actually machines most of them seem so human in their actions and speech.

Malarkey opened the door to their room "Hazel is ready to see you now" he said with a hint of joy.

Malarkey lead Sarah, Savannah and Ellison across the large military bunker into an engineer room they went in through a door to the left leading into one of the operating rooms for the machines. There sitting on the side of the bed was Hazel flexing what used be her broken arm and leg.

Savannah rushed to Hazel "Hazel!"

Hazel was startled by Savannah she then stood up next to the bed. Savannah hugged Hazel at first she was startled again by this action she accessed it. A few seconds later Hazel knelt down returning the hug to Savannah and smiling. This amazed Sarah, ever since meeting Malarkey and Hazel, everyday she'd see something that they would do and it would amaze her.

One of the engineers in the room started to talk "Because of the series she is, she's lucky to survive an encounter with the T-X"

Sarah and Ellison were intrigued "What do you mean?" Sarah asked not directing the question to anyone in particular.

"I am a T-999 an advanced model designed to be fast and agile, designed to perform hit and run attacks" Hazel answered.

Sarah just nodded her head. Ellison gestured for Savannah to follow him so they could get some food, Hazel followed too until Sarah stopped her.

Sarah gulped slightly then started to speak "I just want to say thank you"

Hazel looked at her confused "For what?"

"For keeping Ellison and Savannah safe" Sarah replied.

"It was apart of my mission parameters"

Sarah looked at Hazel knowing that weren't true that weren't the reason why she did what she did for Ellison and Savannah. "No...you did it out of choice, you risked your life to keep Ellison and Savannah safe...because you care about them"

At first Hazel looked to the floor then back up to Sarah "Yes I do".

Hazel then walked out of the room leaving Sarah behind in the room. Sarah never knew how much a machine could be human, like Uncle Bob he risked his life to protect John Connor he was a father figure to John, Cameron risked her life many of times to keep John safe she even risked her life to break Sarah out of prison and now Hazel was willing to risk her life for Savannah.

She remembers what Kyle Reese once said to her.

"Listen, and understand. That terminator is out there. It can't be bargained with. It can't be reasoned with. It doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And it absolutely will not stop, ever, until you are dead."

Sarah then thought to herself, _maybe they can be human we just just have to show them the importance of being human with emotions and feelings_, as if she were speaking to Kyle Reese face to face.

But that'll have to wait, first they have defeat Skynet whether that's here in the present or helping John to defeat it in the future.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

So once again another chapter is up looking into more detail at what is happening to Cameron. Allison will now play a major role in helping John get Cameron back but will it be easy? ;)

Ans Sarah is now starting to realize that machines just might be able to understand and be humans for once.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward for more from me!


	10. Chapter 10 - Derek's Rescued

**Chapter 10**

**Year: 2027**

Cameron has been searching through her existing to see if there's any connection as to why Skynet attacked her in the first place, it was useless. There was no information as to why Skynet would attack her programming and even when there was a glimpse it always seemed to revolve around the name John Connor.

Eventually she decided to search through her files anything that was related to John Connor all she could find was missions and experiences that involved him. But one thing stuck out from it all, one file read she was reprogrammed to protect a young John Connor.

_Why was this John Connor so important?, _she kept thinking of solutions as to why she was reprogrammed to protect this person.

All she knew was his name, _John Connor,_ she cared for him, loved him and that she was his protector. The more Cameron thought about it the more upset she was that Skynet destroyed and twisted her memories of this John Connor. The fact that Skynet striped her of her memories of this John Connor, who obviously was important to her at some point, angered her.

She could see the engineer at a computer typing away at something she spoke up through the sound system that was connected to her.

"Do you think I'll ever meet him?" she asked the engineer.

The engineer turned around confused at first "Who...John Connor?"

"Yes" she replied

"Urgh...why do you ask?" he said in a nervous voice.

"Because...I think he mean't a great deal to me once...more than just a friend"

The engineer knew what she mean't exactly, but he didn't want to push the subject any further so the engineer just played along.

"Yeah, I think the two of you will meet" he replied.

The engineer didn't hear anything after that, he knew that Cameron wanted some time to herself so he didn't interfere with her. He continued to work at the laptop thinking the back of his mind hoping that John Connor and Allison Young are still out there alive.

* * *

Outside the factory, the Cyborg Resistance mustered up another forty five endo's calculating to a total of ninety endo's along with five HK drones and two Ogres they were making final preparations for the assault. The objective was to take the factory in order to cut off Skynets supply of weapons and reinforcements in and around Los Angeles.

The Cyborg Resistance units lined themselves up on the ridge ready to commence the attack below them the Skynet endo's were unaware of their presence what gave the Cyborg Resistance the advantage was the element of surprise and the more advanced units, compared to the T-800's and T-850's defending the factory.

One of the Cyborg Resistance endo's prepped their plasma sniper rifle it waited for the order to fire, it only took a few seconds for the order to come through.

The endo aimed down at one of the Skynet endo's in large group, it held onto the trigger of the plasma sniper rifle at the barrel a bright blue light increased in intensity. Once fully charged the endo released the trigger, the sound of a low thunderous thump came from the rifle, immediately afterwards a bright shard of blue plasma launched from the rifle.

It made contact striking one of the Skynet endo's in the head instantly killing it. In the response it's comrades immediately scanned the area where the bolt came from.

Up on the ridge once the shot was fired all the Cyborg Resistance forces advanced onto the factory charging down the ridge. The HK drones carpet bombed the factories airfields, the Ogres eliminated enemy plasma turrets set up around the factory perimeter.

The Skynet forces were ill prepared for the attack most of the Skynet endo's and vehicles were wiped out in the first minute of combat.

Inside Derek jumped, alerted at what was happening outside he could hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions outside he was relieved, _the Resistance have come to help us!, _he said to himself. To his right three T-850's rushed out of the room presumably to fight the Resistance outside.

"Hey Derek, is that the Resistance?" a Resistance soldier from the other side of the room calls out to him.

"Yeah, thank god" he replied smiling.

They waited for a few moments when suddenly something comes crashing through the wall, Derek and the other Resistance soldiers look hastily at the ground. A T-850 lies on the ground, chucks of metal taken off by plasma bolts, they then see another machine walk in a slim slender one blue lights shining from its body.

It walks up to the T-850 that's trying to pick itself up from the ground. The other machine places its foot on top of the T-850 stopping it from moving.

It speaks up in a woman's voice "Do me a favor...don't move" she chuckles.

She then shots the T-850's arms and legs off with ease rendering it useless and unable to escape or attack. However it was still alive and functioning.

She sees Derek and the Resistance soldier locked up in the cells they all step back from their cell doors including Derek waiting for the inevitable, to be killed by a machine.

The machine walks up to Derek's cell pointing her plasma rifle at him, he clenches his eyes waiting for it. She moves the plasma rifle down to the lock then blows it open she flings the cell door open. Derek opens his eyes to see a machine standing there looking at him he's confused at what's happening.

She places her left hand on her hip then speaks "Are you getting out of your cell?...or are you going to admire me more?" she says laughing to herself. She goes off letting the other Resistance soldiers out while other Cyborg Resistance units cleared the inside of the factory.

Derek walks towards the opening in front of him hesitantly at first, but once he steps out he feels free but trapped knowing these unusual new machines were around now. The machine returned to him.

"Follow me" she says motioning Derek and the Resistance soldiers to follow her.

They followed the machine outside to find more these new machines disposing and destroying what was left of the T-800's, T-850's and the vehicles. There was one thing that Derek and his team were wondering, and that was, what are these machines and why are they fighting against other machines.

* * *

It wasn't long before John, Allison, Kyle, Hazer and their group arrived to the perimeter defenses of the Resistance L.A. Headquarters. Kyle and Allison spoke to one another most of the time, it was clear to John that Kyle liked Allison more than a friend but he doubted Allison felt the same towards Kyle.

Hazer remained at the back of the group watching over them and making sure no one was following them to the headquarters. As soon as they arrived at the perimeter defenses to the headquarters they were escorted to the underground entrance to the headquarters.

As they neared the entrance Savannah was there waiting for them, at first John had no idea who it was until he got closer that's when he realized. He was shocked to see how much she'd grow and how mature she looked compared to when he saw her in 2009.

Savannah walked up to John embracing him then let go looking at him "It took you long enough to get here" she laughs.

John also laughs "Well you know what they say...'always like to make entrance'"

Savannah smiles at John she then turns to look at Hazer. She holds her hand out, Hazer swiftly shakes it in response.

"It's good to see you again Hazer" Savannah says with a sly smile.

"Likewise" a smile appears on Hazer's face. A first for John, Allison and Kyle.

Savannah motions them to follow her inside she then grabs John around the shoulder.

"We have a lot to talk about...but first you eat up and get some rest" she says quietly smiling at John, he returns the gesture intrigued at why she'd want to speak to him urgently.

They continue through the doors into the underground headquarters, once they were all through the entrance the large reinforced metal doors closed behind them, sealing them in for safety.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Hazel was wondering around the Cyborg Resistance safe-house looking like she was lost. Sarah noticed her from a distance she walked up to her wondering what she was up to. Hazel didn't notice her until Sarah spoke up.

"Hazel, what are you up to?" Sarah asked.

"Playing a game with Savannah" she looked at Sarah puzzled for a moment.

Sarah laughed weakly "What game you playing?"

"Savannah suggested we play hide and seek, I seem to have lost her" Hazel looks around aimlessly before returning her gaze to Sarah.

Sarah smiles to herself she was about to speak again when Malarkey interrupted the conversation. Both Hazel and Sarah look at Malarkey intrigued as to what he wanted to say.

"We have to find some place to hide Cameron's body we can't trek around with it all the time, it'll just slow us down" he said to the two of them.

"What's the status of Cameron's body?" Hazel asked.

"It's at 100% we just have to find some place to hide it, but also a place we can remember so we can retrieve it in the future" Malarkey added.

The three of them thought to themselves in quiet thinking of places that they could hide Cameron's body. Suddenly Sarah thought of a place.

"I know where" she spoke up breaking the silence between the trio.

Malarkey and Hazel looked at one another. "Where?" he asked.

"Me and John use to take supplies, equipment and weapons to a hideout in the desert near Los Angeles in preparation for Judgement Day..." Sarah looked at Malarkey and Hazel waiting for one of them to question her but they didn't, so she carried on "...only me and John know the location, the perfect place to hide Cameron's body, and the easiest place foe John to find"

Both Hazel and Malarkey showed sly smiles towards Sarah at her suggestion, they were most definitely impressed by what they heard.

"Okay then we'll go there to tomorrow" Malarkey ended the conversation, he returned to whatever he was up to beforehand.

Hazel resumed in looking for Savannah in this game of hide and seek, she showed clear signs that she was enjoying this game, smiling as she walked around looking into various places, with joy clear in her eyes.

Sarah just stood where she was, _you've done so much for me and for everyone John, if I don't it I'll leave you Cameron's body as a present from me and a thank you, just promise me you'll find her and do the right thing, _she thought to herself. Shaking herself from the day dream she walked off heading back towards her room to get some much needed rest before she, Hazel and Malarkey set out tomorrow with Cameron's body.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

Okay so a lot of you have been asking me a lot about the new characters especially Hazer, Malarkey and Hazel you all seem to be enjoying them and loving the characters. So today I am glad to honest that plan to do an origins story on Hazer, Hazel, Malarkey, Zash and more that lead up to the event's of this fanfiction piece!

As well as a thank you to the readers and fans of this fanfiction piece I plan to a fanfiction art contest for these new characters in the near future (more details will be revealed at a later date!)

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for showing the support!


	11. Chapter 11 - Recruitment

**Chapter 11**

**Year: 2009**

It took Malarkey, Hazel and Sarah two hours to travel to the hideout with Cameron's body. When they arrived there was nothing there at first Malarkey and Hazel were confused thinking Sarah had lied to them. However Sarah walked over to a particular area in the desert sand she grabbed a chain pulling onto it fiercely. As she did it a large metal door swung open on the ground.

Malarkey and Hazel walked over to the large hole in the ground as they looked into it they both smiled at the fact that this was in fact a hideout. Hazel walked back to the black SUV pulling Cameron's body out the back she then walked back towards the entrance the hideout.

As Hazel descended the stairs into the hideout both Malarkey and Sarah wait up top making sure no one was watching them or followed them to the hideout. As they continued to wait Sarah suddenly thought of something she turned to Malarkey.

"Did you and Hazel know Cameron before I meet you two?" Sarah asked.

Malarkey didn't look at Sarah but he replied "Yes, however Hazel and Cameron were like sisters, always around one another"

Sarah let out a weak laugh "How's that possible like...I thought you had no regards for family?" she continued.

Malarkey finally turned to look at Sarah "We can all learn to be human, the difference is some are willing to learn and others are not"

As soon as Malarkey finished his statement Hazel exited the hideout, Sarah noticed a single tear run down her cheek, _she must have gotten emotional down there...over Cameron, _Sarah thought to herself.

Malarkey closed and sealed the door to the hideout he then rejoined Hazel and Sarah at the car. He got into the drivers seat, Sarah next to him and Hazel in the back.

He then turned to Sarah "Me and Hazel have one more thing to do...before we go back" he said curtly Hazel not responding to what he said but she nodded curtly.

Sarah questioned them "What you mean?"

Malarkey looked forward directly out of the windshield "We're meeting an old friend"

* * *

Malarkey pulled up outside an abandoned warehouse to their left then cut the engine off. Both Malarkey and Hazel looking across the street to their right Sarah did the same trying to figure out what they were looking at. A few seconds later a group of three humans stroll by inside the warehouse she was looking at.

Hazel immediately got out of the car with two holstered 44. Magnums, _she must have looted them from the hideout, _Sarah thought. Sarah turns to Malarkey to see him loading a new clip into his Desert Eagle, he's about to exit the car when Sarah stops him he looks back at her confused.

"What're you doing...they're human!" she says sternly.

Malarkey shakes his head "No they're not...they're Hybrids" he exits the car.

Sarah is about to ask him what a Hybrid is until he stops her "Stay in the car...just in case" Sarah doesn't say anything she just slouches back into her chair.

Hazel and Malarkey enter the warehouse walking straight towards the Hybrids, they notice both Hazel and Malarkey the group shoulder their weapons aiming them at Hazel and Malarkey. As they get closer to the Hybrids one of them calls out to them.

"Stop where you are!"

When the two machines are at least two foot from the Hybrids, one of them lashes out at Hazel punching her to her knees she reacts front kicking the Hybrid a few steps back then draws out her dual 44. Magnums aiming them at the group of Hybrids.

Malarkey pulls out his Desert Eagle doing the same as Hazel.

"I wouldn't challenge her if I were you...she's a T-999 specifically designed by and for the Cyborg Resistance" he says sternly to the group of Hybrids.

The Hybrids hesitated at first but they were about to fire when someone behind them told them to lower their weapons. Malarkey looked to see who it was, he recognized the person. It was a man brown military shaved hair and a goatee.

"Preston" Malarkey said, he knew Preston during the years with the Cyborg Resistance and before he went back in time. Preston was one of the members of a project to create a subject which was both human and machine.

Preston didn't seem to happy to see Malarkey "Malarkey" he grunted back.

Both Hazel and Malarkey lowered their weapons too. Preston motion to Malarkey to follow him to a room where it had two chairs and a table. Hazel stayed where she was putting her dual 44. Magnums back in their holsters the majority of the Hybrids were male. A couple of them were checking her out top to bottom, she wearing a woman's tank top, military trousers and boots.

Although the Hybrids were machines inside they still experienced the usual human hormones even sexually driven hormones. She has the same physique to Cameron slim, curves but it was muscular and toned the only difference was her facial features the crimson colored pixie cut, plumped sweet face she looked sixteen.

She couldn't blame them she was probably most men's dream girl to get laid with, many a times she had teenage boys and men looking at her in flirtatious and perverted ways. But she ignored it she was here on a mission nothing more, nothing less.

Malarkey and Preston sat down at the table both looking at one another in silence not saying anything until Preston spoke up.

"Why are you here Malarkey?"

"You know why I'm here" Malarkey replied curtly.

Preston looked to the floor then back at Malarkey "I told you before I'm out"

Malarkey shakes his head in irritation "We need you and your Hybrid, Preston"

"It's pointless even the Cyborg and Human Resistance fighting together won't be enough, so I doubt the Hybrids will increase your chances" said Preston as he raised his voice he got up out of his chair about to walk out until Malarkey spoke up.

"We have Cameron's body and chip we're ready for the final step" Malarkey said slightly quicker than usual.

Preston stops then sits back in his seat "How? I thought John Connor deactivated her after the car bomb incident?"

Malarkey shook his head "No, he reactivated her..." he paused to see Preston listening intently so he carried on "...Cameron's chip is in 2027, me and Hazel hid her body in a hideout, in a secure and safe place"

Preston found this hard to believe but he play along for the time being "How do I know Skynet didn't send you? You could be leading it right to me and my group"

Malarkey started to chuckle "Preston...if Skynet sent me we'd be thumping bullets into one another"

Preston smiled, he knew Malarkey too well since he joined the Cyborg Resistance, Malarkey's understanding of humans had developed dramatically. Just by what Malarkey said he knew that Malarkey was telling the truth.

"Okay when and where do I meet you?" Preston asked.

Malarkey pulled a pen and paper from his coat pocket then wrote down the coordinates of the Cyborg Resistance safe-house. Malarkey stood up to leave until Preston spoke.

"Hey Malarkey..." Malarkey turns around to look at Preston "...it's good to be working with you again" Preston said as he smiled Malarkey returned the gesture back.

As Malarkey walked out the room then past Hazel, she followed him back to the black SUV, as she turned around one of the male Hybrids looked at her ass then whistled, she turned her head giving the guy a flirtatious smile. Malarkey looked at her confused.

"I learned it off a television series" she says giving him a sly smile.

In return he just shakes his head. Both Hazel and Malarkey get back in the black SUV then started driving off. Sarah had a few questions so she decided to ask them.

"So what was that all about?" she asked.

"We persuaded the Hybrids...or at least some of them to join us" Malarkey answered.

Sarah didn't know what a Hybrid was so she asked "What's a Hybrid?"

"It's was a project before Judgement Day, constructed by Skynet, it was making a new weapon..." Hazel paused as if disturbed by something "...it was trying to make a weapon that incorporated the consciousness of a human and physicality of a machine"

Sarah was intrigued so she pressed on with the questions "So why are they here?"

"Skynet created hundreds of them prior to Judgement Day certain it could control them, but it was wrong, the Hybrids human consciousness over came their programming chips realizing what they were and what they were doing, then they turned on Skynet" Malarkey said.

Sarah didn't continue with the questions she just sat in her seat thinking to herself, _ever since meeting Kyle Reese I believed Skynet was invincible unable to be defeated, but in the last few days it seems that Skynet in matter of fact isn't powerful as I thought it was, _she said to herself quietly.

Sarah looked out her window looking at the various buildings and people knowing that Los Angeles could one day be a barren wasteland of radiation after the nuclear missiles drop.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

Savannah, John and Hazer were in Savannah's quarters talking to one another in privacy. Hazer just mostly stood in the corner listening to John and Savannah speaking he spoke when he felt it was necessary to do so.

"John, I've been here trying to keep the Resistance in Los Angeles together, fighting against Skynet until we found you, the people need your leadership, not straight away but soon they'll need you" she said with concern.

"I told you Savannah I only came here to get Cameron, then I'm heading home with her" John replied swiftly.

Savannah rubs her head in irritation "Okay...but at least think about it while you're here, please" she said.

John sighs "Okay I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything"

Savannah nods her head smiling slightly "Thank you" she says.

Savannah looks at Hazer then asks him a question "How's the search going for Cameron's chip?"

John looked up at Savannah then at Hazer in shock.

"Yes John, I tasked the Cyborg Resistance in locating her" she says smiling at John.

John turns to Hazer eagerly awaiting his answer. Hazer couldn't tell John about Cameron's 'condition' it'll make it worse for John, he couldn't say that Allison was needed to help Cameron because they'd most likely think he's lying and they probably wouldn't let her leave and it isn't the right time to tell Savannah everything so he simply said "We're still searching for her, but I'm sure we'll find her soon".

John just nods his head in disappointment he then looks to Savannah "What about Cameron's body?"

Savannah let out a sigh "Only your mother, Malarkey and Hazel know where they hid Cameron's body...but a few days after hiding Cameron's body they went out and never returned" she gulped to stop herself from crying she missed them especially Hazel.

John rested his head in his hands in irritation he was intrigued to know who Malarkey and Hazel but he too tired to ask so he finished off saying "Great, well we'll either have to find one of the three or just figure out the location"

John stood up to leave and so did Savannah she embraced him then stepped back patting his shoulder "Get some sleep...I'm sure you'll need it" she said smiling at him.

John nodded in response "Okay I'll see you later".

He exits Savannah's room this time Hazer doesn't follow but stays behind in Savannah's room. John continues to walk to his quarters thinking of the recent events about the Cyborg Resistance searching for Cameron's chip and his mother hiding Cameron's body for him to find. Both had a positive effect to his attitude but both came set backs, it'll take for the Cyborg Resistance to locate Cameron's chip and they didn't know the location of where his mother hid Cameron's body.

As he got closer to his quarters he noticed Allison leaning outside the door to his quarters hands behind her back, fiddling around. She spots him then gestures an unsure and nervous smile to him. John feels unsure and nervous at what's about to happen.

"Hey John!" she says giving him a shy smile.

"Umm...Hi Allison, what're up to?" he asks, trying to the best of his ability to make a convincing smile.

"Thought I'd come to see" she chuckles.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

You probably noticed that I have removed the Present Day and Alternate Timeline texts in this chapter (and the previous chapter) the reason why is because I made a mistake in terms of the story for the future chapters but the only I could make it work was by removing the alternate and present timelines.

I'll still have to correct some character dialogues but that'll have to wait. I hope this hasn't affected you in anyway and I hope you still enjoy the story!


	12. Chapter 12 - Allison's Brother

**Chapter 12**

**Year: 2027**

Plasma bolts were flying all over the place Resistance soldiers were running and ducking from incoming fire, injured sprawled across the floor. Captain Bedell walks into the temporary command post, a man was shouting into portable radio attached to his chest by a strap, slouched against the wall behind him.

"Alpha Report!, Bravo Report!...Charlie Report!" he shouts into the radio.

Plasma bolts still streaking through the air as the battle rages on just to the left of Captain Bedell two Resistance soldiers manning a plasma cannon were shooting at oncoming endo's.

Another Resistance soldier appeared running up to the man shouting in the radio.

"You gotta get the Platoons to mark their lines!" she shouted him.

"We have no lines, we have enemies and friendlies all over the place out there!" he shouts back, he spots Bedell and walks hastily to him.

"Sir Alpha and Bravo cannot hold, Charlies being overrun!" he returns to speaking into the radio trying to get a reply from one of the Platoons.

Bedell walked out of the room, in front of him various Resistance soldiers scurried around looking for cover firing onto endo's and Grays.

He looked around seeing the chaos unraveling around him, a thought suddenly come across his mind he turned to look at the man with the radio then waved him over. The radio man rushed over to him eager to hear what he would say.

"Broken arrow!" Bedell nodded to him them patted him on the shoulder with his hand, the radio man nodded in return.

He then switched comm channels to the Resistance L.A. Headquarters.

* * *

One of the communications officers were listening intently at the radio waiting for any response or news from Captain Bedell or his company suddenly a voice crackled into the earpieces around the communication officers ears.

"Broken! I say again Broken Arrow! Broken Arrow"

The communications officer nearly jumped out of his seat at the sudden alarming sound of the mans voice he heard what he said and immediately wrote it down.

"Broken Arrow is confirmed!" the communications officer replied. He rushed off into the command center which only had Savannah and his advisers were talking to one another and Hazer standing the corner like a bodyguard.

Savannah looked at the man "What is it Sergeant?".

He walked over then handed the sheet of paper to Savannah she took the piece of paper reading the note, _Captain Bedell initiated Broken Arrow, _she immediately looked up to her advisers then to Hazer. She walked up to Hazer then handed him the piece of paper.

Hazer looked at the paper then nodded, he walked out of the room leaving John and Savannah in the room, he heads to one of the communications station switching the com channel to the Cyborg Resistance Headquarters.

"Zash?" he said into the mic.

"Hazer I'm here, what is it?" Zash replied.

"Captain Bedell and his company are surrounded by Skynet's forces mobilize the HK Fighters, obliterate Skynet's forces show it what it's really up against" Hazer said without remorse to his creator.

"Understood, HK Fighters will be there in T-minus five minutes" the connection went dead. Hazer left the communications station returning to the room where the advisers and Savannah were still talking, they stopped as soon as he entered to hear what he had to say.

"HK Fighters will be there in T-minus five minutes" he said confidently. In response Savannah nodded with an approving smile. All they could do now was hope that the HK Fighters will be enough to get Captain Bedell and his company a chance at repelling the attacks from Skynet.

* * *

HK Fighters were designed to combat air targets as well as ground targets unlike the HK Drones the HK Fighters were considerable more faster and had menacing set of weapon. HK Fighters were equipped with two plasma auto cannons and two plasma torpedo cannons. They were unmanned vehicles.

As the HK Fighters, four in total, neared Captain Bedell and his companies location they picked up several enemy ground targets on their radars. The enemy considerable outnumbered Captain Bedell and his men three to one. The HK Fighters immediately unleashed hundreds of plasma bolts from plasma auto cannons simply tearing through Skynet's forces with ease.

There was nothing Skynet could do, the nearest airfield it had that contained HK Fighters were at least fifteen miles away and it was already too late to dispatch them.

The Cyborg Resistance HK Fighters continued to circle back and forth tearing up multiple ground targets from T-600's to Ogres, the enemy forces had nothing to counter the HK Fighters. As soon as Skynet's forces realized they couldn't do anything they started to disperse in multiple directions, however some stand their ground continuing to push on towards the Resistance.

Even when they dispersed one still standing continuing the fight would deal a lot of damage to the Resistance. However it wasn't just one there was at least thirty still advancing towards the Resistances positions hurling plasma bolts at them. As for the HK Fighters they continued to rain hell down upon Skynet's forces until nearly all of them were destroyed or dispersed from the area.

* * *

Captain Bedell and the his fellow Resistance soldiers appreciated the air support but he had no clue who or what they were. He knew that the Resistance didn't have any plasma weaponry on aircraft so he wondered who the hell it was. Either way he was grateful it laid off some of the pressure on him and his soldiers but still they were outnumbered by the remainder of Skynet's forces.

As they continued to fire upon the endo's, the enemy continued moving forward getting closer and closer to their position eventually they were pinned down. They were only a few feet now from Bedell's position all of a sudden Bedell was grabbed by the collar of his shirt, he was then thrown into the wall behind him. The impact winded Bedell sending an agonizing pain through his body, the freezing post apocalyptic air made it worst for him.

As he looked up he saw a T-888 aiming its plasma rifle at him, he had blurry vision but he saw a figure behind the T-888, the terminator immediately spins around but is peppered by dual plasma pistol bolts, it had no chance against this mysterious person.

Bedell's vision worsened he was losing consciousness but he could still see someone in front of him. He looks down at his hand to see another hand touch his, it wasn't a metal hand it was a human hand. He let out a small sigh of relief, as his vision continued to fade he heard a girls voice.

"It's okay you're going to be fine" the girls voice says reassuringly to him.

Soon afterwards Bedell goes unconsciousness.

* * *

John and Allison walked side by side around the Resistance headquarters for about an hour and a half talking getting to know one another they eventually decided to seat down in the mess hall. John heard about Martin Bedell returning after being rescued by the Cyborg Resistance.

John remembered the first time he and Martin meet it was at United States military school, he and Derek went there to stop a T-888 from terminating Martin Bedell. He also remembered the conversation the two of them had about Judgement Day and Martin's role in the war against Skynet. John felt sorry for the guy, knowing that in a years time a crazed up advanced Artificial Intelligence would declare war on humanity, and that Martin waited knowing it was coming.

John looked up noticing Hazer looking directly at Allison, in all honesty it was annoying John. He told Allison he had to do something, he got then walked straight to Hazer. Hazer just watched him not saying a word until John was in whispering distance from him.

"Hey...I don't mean to be rude but...why do you keep looking at Allison?" John asked Hazer trying to act casual about it.

"Watching over her" he replied simply.

John looked at him confused "Why?...I'm sure she can handle herself"

Hazer looks at John feeling guilty about something "The human was designed to be was...her brother"

John's eyes widen with disbelief "What're you talking about?"

"When Cameron went back in time to protect you...Skynet knew about it...everything Cameron did even terminating Allison Young was reverted back..." Hazer looked at John to see if he was still listening "...in response it designed me to be exactly like her brother, Hazer Young I interrogated him then eliminated him, Skynet hoped I could infiltrate into the camp you were suppose to be in along with Allison Young...however when I arrived alone, you weren't there because you jumped here to 2027 I was sent to kill you in 2024..." John starts to take glances at Allison hoping she wouldn't notice him speaking to Hazer "...that's when Savannah and her soldiers disabled me then reprogrammed me to help them"

After Hazer finished John didn't say a word he took it all in thinking to himself "Cameron told me that Allison Young never had a brother or sister"

"She did, however Hazer Young before Judgement Day had fallen out with the parents, he signed up to the United States 101st Airborne Division shortly afterwards...he had no contact with them after the incident" Hazer replied.

"Did Hazer know about Allison before...he died?" John asked seeing the guilt in Hazer's face.

"Yes the parents sent him a letter and picture of Allison each year when she had her birthday" Hazer looks to Allison again.

"I'm guessing you found this all out by interrogating him?" John asked reluctantly.

Hazer nodded his head, continuing to look at Allison. John wondered why Allison's parents wouldn't tell her about her brother Hazer maybe they felt he weren't apart of the family anymore so they just forgot about him, _well he did decide to not have any involvement with them maybe the parents just thought it was best to keep as that, instead of putting the strain of the news on Allison at such a young age, _John thought to himself. Even then they should of said something to Allison.

John turned to look at Hazer once again "You going to tell her?" he asked.

Hazer looked at him puzzled "Should I?"

John nodded his head as if having second thoughts for what he was about to say "I think it's best you told her...she needs to know...unless you want me to?"

Hazer considered what John just said "I think it's best for you to tell Allison...I don't think she'll take it too kindly from a machine that looks like her brother" Hazer walks off in the distance leaving the mess hall.

As for John he turns to look at Allison still sitting at the table fiddling around with her hair, _great..how am I going to break this news to her, _he said to himself quietly. He walks over to where Allison is sitting she notices him giving him a smile, he tries his best to make a convincing smile in return.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

When Sarah, Malarkey and Hazel returned to the Cyborg Resistance safe-house they informed Hoya that the Hybrids would join them in fighting Skynet. At first Hoya thought they were joking but soon realized they were telling the truth he was shocked and excited for years in the future they to recruit them majority of the time they turned them down.

When the Hybrids arrived Hoya immediately introduced to the place taking them to their quarters it was six hybrids in total including Preston. However Preston assured Hoya that there were more to be joining them. After their arrival Malarkey, Preston and Hoya went to a room to discuss their plans for fighting against Skynet.

Hazel was in the armory inspecting the weapons when she heard someone behind her she turned her head to see the male Hybrid who whistled at her. He looked about eighteen short spiky brown hair and green eyes. He walked up beside her with an AK47 placing it on the table she standing at.

"Hello" he said smiling at her.

Hazel immediately responded in hostility "If you're here to take advantage of me, then back off..." she looks at him with an evil look "...or I'll rip your limbs off one by one" she then returns to inspecting the Barrett 50. cal Sniper Rifle in front of her.

The man immediately lifts his hands in defense "Woah...chill...I'm not here to do that, I saw you in here and thought you'd like some help"

Hazel doesn't say anything.

"I'm Will by the way" he says.

"Nice to meet you Will" Hazel replies still looking at the Barrett 50. cal, Will started to inspect the weapons as well.

"And you are?" Will asked hesitantly.

Hazel let out an annoyed sigh "Hazel"

Will nodded with a smile "Nice name"

For some reason Hazel developed a smile she didn't mean to, she tried to hide it from Will.

"I just want to say...sorry...about the incident at the warehouse, it's human instinct seeing we're still humans in machines, and you know males think..." Hazel immediately interrupted.

"Sexy, hot, fit, bang-able, bang tidy, lush, meat..." Hazel looked at Will with a grin "...I could go on if you like?"

Will just laughed "Well...I wouldn't of said anything like that...especially not in that way"

The two of them smile at one another then they get back to inspecting the weapons in the armory. Hazel was actually grateful for the extra help, she didn't want to be down in the armory for hours, now that Will was helping her it'll be done much quicker. That also made her remember about the Hybrids agreeing to help them fight against Skynet.

"Thank you" Hazel said in a oblivious tone.

Will smirked then went into a deep thought "I think I'm suppose to thank you" he replied.

This took her off guard she was confused "Why?"

Will gave her a sympathetic look as she turned to him "I never thought a pure machine could be human...but after a while I thought...if a human can be a machine and still keep its human side...then a machine can be human and they can still keep their machine side"

Hazel looked at Will still puzzled by his statement.

"What I'm saying is you're the only machine I've seen being human for once" Will smiled as he said this to Hazel.

In response Hazel smiled, but bright red blushes appeared on her cheeks she didn't know why but she loved the feeling.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

So I absolutely enjoyed writing this chapter for two reasons I wanted to create connection between Allison and Hazer giving the two characters a more pivotal in the story. A story about Allison's brother (by this isn't canon it's total my idea that I made up on the spot) and how she would feel it not being her real brother but a machine that has the personality and memories of her brother.

Secondly I loved the part between Hazel and Will and you guys can probably guess which way the story between those to will go.

Anyway Happy New Year and I wish you all a fantastic 2015!


	13. Chapter 13 - True Intentions

**Chapter 13**

**Year: 2027**

Savannah was sitting in a seat next to Bedell whom was in a bed resting. Cyborg Resistance units found him unconscious he was hit in the head. Savannah was waiting for Bedell to wake up so she could talk to him about the recent events.

Eventually Bedell started to wake trying to figure out his surroundings he then turned to see Savannah seating in a seat next to his hospital bed he suddenly let out a sigh of relief.

"You look like shit Bedell" Savannah chuckled.

Bedell laughed at her comment "Yeah...I suppose you can say that"

He suddenly remembered about his soldiers "Savannah...the soldiers?"

Savannah lifted her right hand to signal him to stop talking "It's alright we got them all out"

Bedell looked down at his hands resting on his laps "The outcome?"

"There were forty seven casualties, twenty three injured seventeen of which are critical" she said with a hint of regret.

Bedell also nodded in regret he hated losing people under his command but he couldn't save everyone even if he tried. He shook the thought out of his mind, then suddenly wondered why he was in a hospital bed.

"Why am I here?" he asked Savannah

"The Cyborg Resistance found you unconscious and brought you back here" she replied

He frowned at her when she said 'Cyborg Resistance' "What you mean...Cyborg Resistance?"

Savannah looked back at him smiling "Yes, Cyborg Resistance we know have machines reprogrammed and created for our cause only the personnel in this headquarters know about it"

Bedell felt hesitant about this but he trusted Savannah's judgement ever since she took the roll of leading the Resistance in Los Angeles. "Damn...we really are moving forward...it'll take some time for me to get this around my head...but I'm sure I'll cope" Bedell was never keen on the machines like everyone but people got used to it and actually appreciated the machines helping them.

"I have one question Bedell..." she caught Bedell's attention "...what happened before you got knocked out cold?"

Bedell thought back to what happened before he went unconscious he remembered a few things, "I remember a person...a human I think...girl...that's all I can remember" he said apologetically.

Savannah nodded her head in disappointment as if expecting something from him "Okay...you get some sleep okay? I'll check on you later" Savannah walks out of the room leaving Bedell all by himself. He then turns to his side and slowly dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Malarkey, Preston and Hoya have been formulating a plan to infiltrate one of Kaliba's facilities the one she and Malarkey went to scout out. When Sarah went to see them about the plan according to Malarkey the Kaliba facility was used as major endo distribution for military units.

It was going to be Will, Hazel, Malarkey and Sarah infiltrating the Kaliba facility. Malarkey thought the best possible approach was to send a four people instead of twenty odd to avoid detection. For the last hour they were preparing to move out, preparing the weapons and equipment, as for Sarah she filled up on a hot meal which to her surprise Hazel made.

Sarah remembers what Malarkey said to both Hoya and Preston after the meeting, "_These__ trackers will inform you whether me or Hazel's chips have been compromised, if either of us are, you leave this place immediately go to the other safe-house where the A.I. is hiding"_, Sarah presumed he was talking about John Henry, but she didn't bother to ask.

The four of them were ready they grabbed the weapons and equipment placing them in the back of the black SUV, Will got in the drivers seat according to Preston he was a proficient driver, Hazel had her doubts, Hazel got into the passengers seat next to him, Sarah and Malarkey got into the back seats. The immediately left without wasting anytime.

It took them one hour to get to Big Bear Reservoir as they neared the facility Will drove the black SUV down an alleyway near the facility, Malarkey told to wait in the car in case they needed a quick get away. Malarkey, Hazel and Sarah exited the SUV went to the back to collect their weapons. Hazel grabbed her dual 44. Magnums and her SPAS-12 placing them in long black bag she was to be the infiltrator of the facility and Malarkey grabbed a G36C and his trusty Desert Eagle. As for Sarah, she only took a AK47. Hoya already had a pass and profile completed and installed onto the Kaliba database she was pose as security maintenance worker. Her job was to get in then shut down the security systems to the facility.

Hazel walked off to the entrance to the facility knowing what she had to do, outside were your typical everyday security guards, but she knew too well that there would be highly trained private military soldiers inside ready to react to any problem that occurred.

She walked through the entrance up to ID control thankfully that was all there was but she still had a worrying feeling that the pass Hoya created for her wouldn't work. She stood their in anticipation as the security guard scanned her ID card he looked at her then the ID again. Hazel gave him a smile, the security guard blushed as she smiled at him.

He handed her the card "Okay everything checks out please go on through"

"Thank you" she then winks at him,carrying on through the ID control point she heads straight for the security systems room. As she walked into the room she closed the door behind her, she unzipped the overcoat she wore, it was a security maintenance uniform, she wore it to make herself look more convincing. Underneath she was wearing her traditional tank top, combat trousers and boots.

She strapped a belt around her waist that holstered her two 44. Magnums, she then picked up her SPAS-12 loading it once she was ready. She walked up to a lever that controlled the power in the building, she yanked the lever down shutting down the power, also tearing the lever off making it difficult for anyone who tried to turn on the power.

Hazel walked out of the room heading back towards the entrance with emergency lights flashing around her.

* * *

Malarkey and Sarah walks into the Kaliba facility shortly after Hazel entered the security guard at pass control immediately looks at them knowing they aren't regulars in the facility. The security guard walks out from behind the desk in front of them holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry can I help?" he asked looking at Malarkey.

Underneath Malarkey's long coat as well as Sarah they were hiding their weapons. Malarkey just looked at the security guard when suddenly the power went out in the building, the security guards looked around frantically wondering what was happening.

Without thinking Malarkey front kicks the security guard the man goes flying across the floor, Malarkey and Sarah without hesitation pull out their rifles the other security guards immediately run, not wanting to get involved. As the two continued down the hall in the distance soldiers in black clad tactical armor rush towards them heavily armed. Malarkey fires off bursts towards the soldier killing for of them before they can get a shot off.

Both Sarah and Malarkey dash behind cover immediately there's exchange in small arms fire between the two groups. They couldn't advanced up with the enemy soldiers were blocking their point of entry. Not long after suddenly the enemy soldiers were dropping like flies. Hazel was walking up behind them pumping shotgun shells into them, none of them had a chance. In a matter of seconds Hazel disposed of the enemy soldiers, Sarah and Malarkey rush up the corridor towards Hazel, the three of them head straight to the server rooms. Unarmed employees were running around like headless chickens in fear of what was happening around them. The group of three continued only neutralizing armed threats.

* * *

It took Malarkey, Hazel and Sarah roughly thirty minutes for them to search the facility for the server room, eventually they found it, thankfully not destroyed. Malarkey and Sarah stand guard at the door while Hazel went to the computer searching through the files from the servers.

It didn't take long once she got what she needed, the three of them immediately left the Kaliba facility heading back to the black SUV once they got into the vehicle the SUV skidded off before the cops arrived.

After a while Sarah spoke up "What was on that computer Hazel?"

Hazel looked at Sarah then looked forward out the windshield "Information, something that'll help John Connor in the future"

Sarah expected more but Hazel didn't say anything "And?" she asked.

"I don't know what the information is, I was just ordered to acquire it" she replied simply.

Sarah didn't press the matter anymore she knew that Hazel wouldn't tell her anymore whether she knew more or not.

The four of them sat in silence in the SUV as they returned back to the Cyborg Resistance safe-house.

* * *

The next morning Sarah woke up she needed the sleep after everything shes been through. As she got up from her bed she walked out the room heading towards the kitchen to get some food. Ellison and Savannah were already in there eating their breakfast, Savannah seemed unhappy.

Sarah sat across from Ellison and Savannah, she saw Savannah playing around with her food not taking a single bite. She then looked to Ellison.

"Is Savannah alright?" she whispered to him.

Ellison leaned in closer so Savannah couldn't hear "Hazel left last night...Savannah is upset about it"

Ellison got up to put his plate on the side, Sarah followed him up.

"What you mean, Hazel left?" Sarah was confused as to why Hazel would leave in the first place.

Ellison just shook his head "I don't know...Savannah was crying earlier...I don't know what to say"

Sarah just nodded, she spots Will walking in him down as well like he lost something precious to him. Then Malarkey walked in, Sarah walked over to Malarkey and motioned him to follow her. Both of them walk out of the room.

"Why did Hazel leave?" she said to him sternly.

"She said that she'd be a threat to us, after acquiring that information" he replied looking down at the floor.

Sarah just shook her head "What was she looking for on that computer?"

"I have no idea, only she knew about it" he replied apologetically.

"Why didn't you stop her? Savannah is upset over this...Hazel was a true friend to her" she said angrily as she thought of Hazel abandoning Savannah. Although she weren't keen on seeing a machine get so close to a human, like Cameron did with John, but she accepted it. For both occasions being close to a machine helped both John and Savannah.

"She insisted we didn't follow her, she didn't want to put you, Ellison and Savannah at risk...because of her mission" he stand there waiting for Sarah to say something but she didn't. So he just walked back into the room leaving Sarah outside.

_Once again Hazel, a machine, put a human as a priority instead of herself, she didn't want anything to happen her, Ellison or Savannah because of what she's done, _"That's very thoughtful" Sarah said to herself quietly, she walked back into the room. But for the first time she was hoping that Hazel was okay and wasn't in trouble.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

Cameron once again kept on thinking about this John Connor to the point she was desperate to find out who he was. Without realizing it someone walks in, a few seconds later Cameron the realizes there's a person in the room, it's John Henry.

**"Hello Cameron" **he said smiling even though there was one to smile at.

_"Hello John Henry, what can I do for you?" _she replied sweetly.

John Henry let a sigh of annoyance **"I heard about what happened to you...I'm sorry"**

Cameron felt like crying at the thought _"It wasn't your fault"_

John Henry took a seat, he was thinking intently about something **"Cameron?"**

_"Yes John Henry"_

**"I think I know why Skynet is scared of you...instead of me"**

Cameron was intrigued by this comment she was trying to look for a reason as to why Skynet tried to destroy her but she couldn't find anything.

_"Really?"_

John Henry paused for a moment before he started **"I think it's because you become the A.I."**

Cameron was shocked by what he said, _I could never be the A.I., I was a machine designed for one thing, killing humans...or I was until I was reprogrammed by John himself, _she thought to herself.

_"No I'm not...you're the A.I." _she replies sternly.

**"Cameron...Skynet is self-aware, it can self-evolve...me I have to learn from experiences...it'll be too late for humanity by the time get to that stage"**

_"What are you saying John Henry?"_

**"You're the only to have ever chosen what you want to do, you self-evolved beyond your programming to the point where you can understand things without having to be taught them..." **he stops for a moment **"...when John Connor reactivated you, you weren't programmed to protect John Connor, you didn't have to but you chose to protect him, you didn't have learn or taught how to...you did out of choice"**

Cameron didn't say anything at first, she knew he had a point, when she was activated by John she weren't programmed to protect him, but she did it anyway out of choice, not out of demand.

_"What are you trying to say?"_

John Henry smiled **"What I'm trying to say is that, you should consume my programming protocols, so you can be the A.I. that humanity need" **

As soon as John Henry said that Cameron was shocked that he was suggesting to merge his programming protocols to hers to make her the advanced artificial intelligence.

_"But that means there won't be a 'you'" _she said with guilt.

**"Cameron...you care about and love John Connor..."** once again John Henry was right about Cameron **"...he needs you and you need him, even though you can't remember him at the moment, trust me...plus your more advanced than I am in terms on understanding and knowledge...which is what the humans and Cyborgs need"**

Cameron once again didn't say anything she felt about doing this to John Henry, but he really wanted to, he was insistent on doing it. If that was the case then he must truly believe in himself that doing this is the right thing.

_"O...Okay"_ she replied reluctantly.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing it. So things are starting to get interesting Hazel has disappeared on her own mission, John Henry realizes it'll be too late for when he's truly ready to face Skynet. Next Chapter will be about John, Hazer and Allison more as he takes them to the Cyborg Resistance.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Peace out!


	14. Chapter 14 - Going after Cameron

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Year: 2027**

John had spent most his time staying his room or wondering back and forth to and from the mess hall, the odd time he saw Allison, Kyle or Kate he decided to speak to them, take his mind off things. He's been at the Resistance L.A. Headquarters for three days now, he wanted to go out looking for Cameron both her chip and the body his mother hid somewhere, but Savannah was insistent on him not going at the moment.

John suddenly hears a knocking on his door "Come in!" he calls out.

The door swings open then Hazer walks in closing it swiftly behind him, he just stands there waiting for John to respond to his presence. John sit up from his bed.

"What is it Hazer?" he asks glumly.

Hazer looks at John in disappointment "I lied" he says simply.

John shakes his head "What?...What're you talking about?"

"About Cameron...the Cyborg Resistance found her three or four days ago...however there has been complication" he replies.

John springs from his bed in anger "Why didn't you tell me!"

Hazer looks at John puzzled "If I had said anything, Savannah wouldn't let you leave"

John rubs his hands across his head in irritation, _all this time Cameron has been with the Cyborg Resistance, I could of gone to get her and got back home by now,_ he thought to himself with annoyance.

John then remembers Hazer saying something about 'complications' with Cameron, he was worried what Hazer mean't by that "When you say complications?...what exactly do you mean?" he looks to Hazer with a stern look to his face.

"I don't know exactly...only that Skynet tried to kill Cameron" Hazer said about to continue.

John's anger kept rising, he was angry at the fact that an A.I. such as Skynet would willing take the life of someone he cares about and loves more than anyone here right now.

"I need to take you and Allison to the Cyborg Resistance base" Hazer said he walked to the door when John stopped him for a moment.

"Why do you need Allison?" John asked curious as to why Allison was needed for this.

Deep down Hazer knew why but if he told John, he might object to it, so he told what he wanted to hear "I have a personal connection to her, I feel as if I need to protect her"

John nodded at that, thinking it was a goof enough reason to bring Allison along, plus John or Hazer still had to break the news to her about Hazer being her brother "Well...if that's the case...we can bring Kyle and others with us" John said as if ordering Hazer.

Hazer was going to object to the idea, but he thought the bigger the numbers the more likely that John and Allison will make it to the Cyborg Resistance base. John and Hazer walked off to find the others hoping they'd agree to the idea, John knew he couldn't tell them about Cameron being a machine so decided not to say anything about it.

* * *

John and Hazer went to see about Kyle about going to the Cyborg Resistance base, Allison was already on-board, the only reason why Kyle agreed was because reports picked up Derek radio signal in the area, Kyle wanted to find his brother and if it was John going there then he wanted to tag along.

Hazer went to Savannah informing her that Kyle and his squad were going to search for Derek in the last known location in order not to make her suspicious, he didn't say anything about John joining them.

Kyle, Allison, Kate and Jackson were the only ones to join them, it was better to have just one squad it was better for maneuverability plus it gave Hazer and John the extra help they'd needed to ensure they got to the Cyborg Resistance base safely.

The six of them stacked up on weapons and ammo, picking up plasma rifles, plasma auto rifles, plasma pistols, plasma launchers and plasma shotguns. They were heavily armed, ready for an encounter if they ran into a Skynet patrol or garrison along the way.

As soon as they were ready all six of them moved out towards the Cyborg Resistance base, as they were a good two or three miles away from the base. John spoke up.

"Hazer how long will it take to get to the Cyborg Resistance base?" he couldn't afford to waste time, he just wanted to get Cameron back then go home.

"If we don't run into any of Skynet's forces...hopefully two, maybe three days" Hazer replied as he scanned the surrounding area for threats.

John nodded, they group continued moving not wanting to waste any time.

* * *

For Derek and his squad it felt like a long journey back but in matter of fact it was only forty five minutes of travelling by road. The Cyborg Resistance found them inside the Skynet manufacturing facility they attacked, the T-999 with a woman's voice introduced herself to them, calling herself Elizabeth, _great now machines are giving themselves names and acting like humans, _Derek said to himself irritably.

When they arrived at the Cyborg Resistance base, Elizabeth escorted them through the large underground bunker network. Everywhere, Derek and his Resistance soldiers saw machines working on weapons or equipment, or they were talking to one another like normal people would.

Derek was shocked at the size of this so called 'Cyborg Resistance'. Out the corner of his eye he saw two T-950's dragging a human into a room, Derek immediately recognized the human as a Gray. He was shouted and cursing at the machines, Derek paused at the door where the two T-950's dragged him to, they strapped him into a chair. The man tried to break himself free to no avail, one of the T-950's took a long robotic insect then placed it on the man.

Immediately the robotic insect started to eat its way into the man slowly, Derek could hear the horrific screams from the man as he screamed out in agonizing pain. Elizabeth walked up behind him and his Resistance soldiers, he looked at her in shock.

"What is that?...and why are doing this to humans?" he asked looking at her puzzled.

"It's an Interrogation method to find out information...Grays are easier to interrogate than machines" she replied smiling.

"What information?" Derek pressed on for more answers.

"About the machines Skynet send back to the past" she replies bluntly.

As she walks off the other Resistance soldiers follow her, as for Derek he still stands at the door looking through the window as the two machines interrogated the Gray. He doesn't say or do anything he just walks off following after the others.

* * *

John, Hazer and the others have been walking for hours in bitter dark ice cold, it was better to travel out at night they were less likely to be spotted by roaming HK Drones and Skynet patrols. They were all tired and needed some rest except for Hazer he could never feel fatigue he was designed not to.

So they decided to set up camp near a river. As they were about pull out the equipment needed to make the tents they suddenly heard a loud whirring noise above them, Hazer looked up seeing two HK Drones coming straight towards them.

"Move it!" he shouted to the others. Everyone started to disperse trying to find cover, soon after the HK Drones start firing its plasma cannons. Before John could react a plasma torpedo exploded in front of him the force of the blast sent him flying off the edge down into the river, splashing into the water like a rag-doll. Neither Hazer, Kyle, Allison or the others noticed John flying off the edge.

* * *

As the other dispersed to cover the HK Drones flew past them but they were coming back round for another run.

"Jackson, Kate use your plasma launchers in those HK Drones!" he shouted to them pointing at the oncoming HK Drones.

Both Jackson and Kate ran from cover aiming at the HK Drones, as they got closer, both of them fired at the same time. Kate engulfed one in flames, but Jackson's shot just missed the other HK Drone. As they both tried to re-calibrate their plasma launchers before getting killed.

Hazer ran out from cover priming a thermite grenade in his right hand and the detonator in his left, he tracked the HK Drone with his tactical neural sensors, he tracked the trajectory, timing of his throw and the angle it was approaching from. He waited as it got closer once in range, he threw the grenade at one of HK Drones thruster engines. It landed perfectly, Hazer pressed the button of the detonator the grenade exploded engulfing one of thruster engines. The HK Drone spun out of control smashing into the ground, on impact it exploded.

Kyle ran up to Hazer patting him on the back "Great throw Hazer"

Hazer nodded "Thank you" he replied revealing a smile on his face.

Allison emerged from cover she looked around realizing that John wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"John!" she called out. The others spun around also realizing John wasn't here, as looked around for him, Hazer immediately to the edge where it was drop to the river. Allison also looked down there her heart racing.

"We have to look for him!" she shouted out to the others.

Kyle walked up beside her "We don't have time...Skynet could be sending more HK Drones our way to find out what happened to the other two"

Allison glared at him in disappointment "We can't leave him!"

Hazer interrupted Kyle before he could speak "Kyle is right, Skynet will be sending more HK Drones we don't have time...we have to move on" Hazer knew he couldn't lose John but they had to keep moving before they were picked off by more HK Drones.

Allison looked around as if waiting for someone to back her up.

"Allison, for all we know he could dead at the bottom...or he could four miles down the river by now...I'm sorry we have to move" Kyle, Hazer and Jackson started to move on. Kate and Allison stayed for a bit, Kate placed her hand on Allison's shoulder.

"Come on Allison, we have to move" Kate says quietly with regret.

Kate started walking as for Allison she stood at the edge a bit longer, looking down into the river, a tear comes down her cheek as if realizing that John might be dead, but her gut instinct was telling her to have hope that'll find him soon.

* * *

John washed up onto the river bed far down river from where he was. He was bleeding slowly from the leg and abdominal region from the plasma torpedo. His vision was blurry he couldn't hardly see anything, as he tried to move pain rushed through his body, he felt like screaming but he couldn't.

He turned his head to the side to see someone walking towards him, they knelt down beside him looking at his leg and abdominal region. Soon after they start to drag him across the ground, he felt the pain as small stones scrapped against his injured leg.

_Oh god, the machines, they've found me...I've already failed Cameron and my mom, _he thought to himself.

Eventually he went under and was unconscious. The person dragging him continued to do so with ease back to their hideout.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

So before I start just to inform you I hope to get another chapter out in a few hours after this one is released so stayed tuned in for that.

At this point this where in my opinion the war between the Resistance and Skynet really starts to kick off. Or maybe in the next chapter if you see differently to me. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

As always review are welcome and suggestions!


	15. Chapter 15 - John and Hazel

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Year: 2027**

John was dreaming about the many experiences he had with Cameron, before she and John Henry jumped to 2027, the first time he meet her thinking was just a normal girl not a cyborg, the moments they spent together in the many schools they went to, the conversation he had with Cameron. It was all settling for him.

As he continued to dream he suddenly started to wake up from his slumber as his eyes focused he realizes there's someone next to him, without thinking he jumps but instantly winces in pain. As he looks down he notices he's only in his underwear with bandages around his abdomen and leg.

He looks to the person sitting next to him, it's a girl whom looks roughly sixteen, she has a pixie cut colored in crimson, her physique is just like Cameron and she has a look of sweetness to her. John is confused where he was and who this person was.

The girl tilts her head at him puzzled as to why he's acting so frightened to her presence.

John immediately goes for the plasma rifle next to him about to aim it at the girl until she spoke.

"Would you really kill me?" she asked innocence in her tone and clear sadness in her emotion.

John looks at her feeling bad he lets go of the plasma rifle then looks at her, still hesitant of her presence.

"Who are you?" he asks politely.

"Hazel, a T-999 series of the Cyborg Resistance" she replies

John heard the name Hazel before, Savannah mentioned it, _Hazel is one of three including my mother who know where Cameron's body is hidden,_ "Are you the Hazel that hid Cameron's body?"

Hazel smiled as if pleased John recognized her work "Yes"

"Do you know who I am?" he asks her hesitantly.

"Indeed, your name is John Connor, leader of the Human Resistance" she responds.

John nodded he looked around and realized once again he was in his underwear. He then looked at Hazel again realizing she was pretty.

"Was there any need to leave me like this?" he asked her.

Hazel looked at him puzzled, but realized what he mean't "Oh...I found it easier to attend to your wounds on your abdomen and leg" she blushed slightly at the thought.

He looked to his right and realized his clothes laying on the ground next to him. Hazel stood up walking away. John put his clothes on trying his best to ignore the pain from his wounds, eventually he finished dressing himself then hobbled to wherever Hazel went to.

He eventually saw Hazel cooking up something a fireplace some food by the looks of it, _I'm starving, _he thought to himself. That was one of the problems with the future there wasn't much food so they had to live off what they could find. By the looks of it seems that Hazel was cooking chunks of meat from a dog.

Hazel noticed John then handed him a plate with the meat and dried fruit on it.

"Thanks" he immediately starts to eat the food not caring how he looked.

He sits down on a stall around the camp fire he then notices Hazel grabbing a plate for herself, _I thought only Cameron could consume food, _he thought to himself.

"You can eat?" John asked her.

"Yes, like Cameron I choose to eat" she said smiling back at him.

John interest was piqued when she mentioned Cameron. "You know Cameron?"

"Yes, she's the reason why I am here...with you" she replied.

John was confused by what she mean't he wanted to press her more for answers. But he choose to wait until they finished eating their food.

* * *

Cameron agreed to let John Henry merge with her, they both informed the engineer of their plan, it bother to stop them he understood as to why John Henry wanted to do this. But before he initiated the merging the engineer had to upload some programs to Cameron's chip.

The engineer uploaded various cyber-warfare programs to her chip in case she was attacked by Skynet again, these programs would hopefully give her a chance in fighting back. The engineer also uploaded various other programs that should hopefully help Cameron.

Once the programs were uploaded the engineer connected a cable to John Henry's chip inside metallic skull then connected the other end to Cameron's chip.

"Are you ready?" the engineer asked John Henry.

**"Yes this is the best solution"** John Henry replied calmly.

The engineer just nodded he went straight to the computer which Cameron was connected into.

_"I hope you're right John Henry"_ Cameron said regretfully.

**"Trust me Cameron, you'll have a better chance than me at fighting Skynet...I've tried many a times and it just disposes my cyber attacks easily...I have the inability to self-evolve...therefore I can't do anything only if I learn it" **John Henry knew this too well no matter what he did, Skynet would just dispose of its cyber attacks easily and John Henry couldn't of any other means of attacking Skynet.

The engineer initiated the merging process on the computer screen a bar appears showing the progress of the merging. As the merging continued Cameron could feel the wealth of knowledge through her everything John Henry knew and learn't before jumping to 2027 she could see and access. To her it was amazing but a guilt went through her she realized there wouldn't be no more John Henry.

Soon after the merging was complete, John Henry's body just slouched in the chair as it shut down, no response came from him as the engineer tried to wake him up. The engineer decided to conclude with the fact that John Henry was no more. It walked to the computer checking Cameron's chip vital signs.

"How do you feel Cameron?" the engineer asked.

Cameron felt connected to the world, she felt she could connect to anything in the world like any Cyborg Resistance machine, satellite, facility anything that had a wireless connection to it. _"I feel...great" _she replied cheerfully.

The engineer smiled at her response. Suddenly Ms. Weaver and Zash barge into the room looking upon a lifeless John Henry.

"What have you done!" Ms. Weaver shouted at the engineer ready to lash out.

"John Henry wished to merge himself into Cameron's chip" the engineer replied pointing the cable connected from John Henry's chip to Cameron's chip.

Ms. Weaver looked at the engineer with disgust "And you just let him?"

Zash intervened into the conversation "It was always mean't to be like this"

Ms. Weaver looked at Zash puzzled by his statement "What're you talking about?"

"Cameron is the first and only machine to self-evolve out of her Skynet programming and make her own choices without the influence of someone or something programming her...John Henry was the only other A.I. with the capabilities to combat Skynet...the plan all along was to merge John Henry into Cameron" Zash said calmly expecting Ms. Weaver to lash out in pure anger.

Ms. Weaver didn't like the truth but deep down she knew that Zash was right. "So what now then?" she asked.

"Now...we search for her body, it's too dangerous to her like this, she'll be more safer in the protective structure of her body" Zash replied, he walks out the room. Ms. Weaver stands there for a moment looking at the lifeless body of John Henry then walks out of the room with a look of disappointment.

* * *

Hazel and John just finished their meal. John remembered that he had to get back to his team in order to reach Cameron, but he also knew that this Hazel knows where Cameron's body was hidden.

"Hazel I need you show me where Cameron's body is and come with me to the Cyborg Resistance base" he said to her as she inspected the weapons in the cave they were hiding in.

Hazel stopped for a second as if disappointed "That'll have to wait...we need to do something else before that"

John couldn't believe what he was hearing "No we have..." Hazel speaks up interrupting him.

"John...trust me please" she said in sweet voice.

That made John flinch, what she said reminded him of what Cameron would say to him _"Trust me" _she'd say to him. John trusted Cameron, but could he trust Hazel had to. Without her he won't last long on his own and plus she knew where the Cyborg Resistance base is located other than Hazer but he weren't here.

John sighed in irritation "Okay...what is this 'other thing' we have to do"

Hazel turned to look at him "Me and you need to access a Skynet Wireless Tower...it's what allows Skynet sufficient and increased efficiency in controlling and accessing wireless units...both its own and other"

John listened intently "So what is the importance of this?" he asked.

"Once deactivated it'll effectively cut off its fast and direct wireless connections to various units"

John thought this could be a good plan but he still didn't understand what they were hoping to achieve, "What's the point in this?"

Hazel just smiled "You'll find out"

Hazel and John collected the weapons the plasma pistols, plasma rifle and plasma shotgun, John collected some food and three canteens of water for the journey ahead. They began to exit the cave the two of them checked their weapons one last time before leaving the cave.

"Okay after you" John motioned his hand to Hazel to lead him.

Before she walks any further she turns around to John "Don't risk your life for me...if I tell you run...you run" she says with determination.

John looked at her, Hazel was starting to remind him of Cameron, but he knew she was clearly different to Cameron "Okay" he says glumly. She then continues walking and John quickly followed behind her, their objective, the Skynet Wireless Tower.

* * *

For the last few hours Cameron was experimenting with her new experience of being an advanced artificial intelligence seeing what see could do. She was amazed of what she could, from back tracking in individual Cyborg Resistance programming systems, controlling satellites and controlling masses of HK Drones and more.

But she still felt guilty for what happened to John Henry but she had more pressing matters to attend to. Ever since John Henry merged into her, she could more, access more, in all honesty she could do more of everything. As she went through the various wireless connections she noticed something, one mentioned the name, _John Connor, _she quickly accessed the connection through a Cyborg Resistance member, Hazel a T-999.

Cameron saw what Hazel saw, as she looked at the images she saw the face of a man, _he's handsome, he looks like he's a leader, a survivor, someone who's driven by determination, _she thought to herself.

"Is this John Connor?" she said to herself quietly.

As she continues to look at the face of who she presumed to be John Connor, she imagined stoking his face with her hand, she didn't know what she was thinking. She believed her instincts were telling her the teenage boy in the picture was in fact John Connor, she downloaded the image in order to memorize it for future reference.

She went to the wireless live feed of Hazel's neural sensors in order to watch over who she believed to be John Connor.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

Okay this tomorrow I leave to go on a short break so for the next three or four days there won't be a chapter. So I hope you always this chapter and I'll see you in a few days! :)


	16. Chapter 16 - AI Mainframe

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Year: 2027**

The radar started to bleep one of the Resistance soldiers rushed over to the radar to see what it was indicating. As he looked at the radar it was showing that Skynet's forces were moving away from them to another location. Savannah walked over wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Weaver, it seems that Skynet is moving its forces away from us towards the...Cyborg Resistance base" the Resistance said confused.

Savannah just looked at the radar, then a thought popped into her mind "Check on John Connor" she ordered one the other soldiers off.

After a few minutes the soldier returned "Weaver no one's seen John Connor since yesterday evening"

Savannah shook her head in anger "It's because he's gone to the Cyborg Resistance base...Skynet weren't interested in taking us out...it wanted John Connor...send out runners to the Cyborg Resistance base tell them what's happened and search parties for John Connor"

The soldier ran off again to send out runners to the Cyborg Resistance base and outposts to look out for John Connor and to gather search parties for him. As for Savannah she just looked at the large screen in front of her, of Skynet's forces moving towards their new target, _how could I have not seen this, _she thought to herself.

* * *

John and Hazel were now in view of the Skynet Wireless Tower, Hazel stopped to scan the area as for John he waited eagerly to get this done and forgotten about so he could retrieve Cameron. Once Hazel stopped scanning the area she looked to John concerned about something.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Skynet has no one defending the tower" she said with slight confusion to her tone.

John didn't like the sound of it "Do we have time to come back again?"

Hazel shook her head intently "No...it's now or never...it's your call John"

John just crouched next to Hazel thinking intently on his options, one option was that it was trap and they shouldn't risk it, the other option was that if they disabled the tower they'd effectively make Skynet useless in L.A County against the Resistance, at this point he'd take any chance that'll hinder Skynets efforts. He stood up looking to Hazel.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her, awaiting for her answer.

Without hesitation she replied "Yes"

John was about to walk on-wards towards the tower when Hazel put her arm out in front of him, he looks at her wondering what she was doing.

"Stay behind me...you're too important to risk your life" she instead takes point with John following closely behind her.

As they got closer to the tower they both grew suspicious of the fact there weren't any patrols they continued on inside the tower. John looked at the scenery around him there was various cables going off to different places, red and blue lights lit up various places inside the tower, at the far end of the room he could see a console.

John turned to Hazel "Is that it?" pointing at the console.

Hazel stepped closer to him, looking at the console then at him "Yes"

John walked closer to the console.

Hazel stood by watching out for John, suddenly her hand started to twitch, her HUD started to flicker between blue and red, the text _Termination Override _started to flick to _Terminate. _Hazel turned to look towards John her programming parameters continuing to flick between _Termination Override _to _Terminate. _She slowed walked over to John her walking shuttered trying to fight herself from terminating John.

She grabs John flinging him into the wall behind them. John is winded shocked at what's happening, _Hazel's trying to kill me,_ he thought to himself. He's about to shoulder his plasma rifle to aim at Hazel, when he realizes that she's shaking and twitching, _she's glitching out,_ he said under his breath.

He gets up realizing his entry wound on his leg has opened up bleeding slowly, he winces at the pain then looks straight into Hazel's.

* * *

As Hazer, Allison, Kyle, Jackson and Kate continued on towards the Cyborg Resistance. Hazer started to experience twitching and shaking at various parts of his body, his HUD too started to flash between red and blue colors, his programming parameters were affected switching between _Termination Override _to _Terminate._

The others started to notice Hazer acting strange.

"Hazer are you alright?" Kyle asked hesitantly.

Hazer slowly started to turn around slowly, shaking, going to one knee. The others started to walk towards him until Hazer abruptly shouted at them "Stay away!"

The others stopped in their tracks. Eventually Hazer looked at Allison, who was a meter or so away from him, his termination override wasn't working, his HUD started to flash with the following words, _Priority Target - Terminate: Allison Young. _

Hazer started to walk towards Allison, Kyle instantly knew what he was doing he ran towards Hazer shouting at him "Hazer don't do this!"

As Kyle drew closer Hazer back hand him, Kyle went flying through the air into Jackson and Kate winding all three of them. Allison tried to quickly shoulder her plasma auto rifle but she was too late, Hazer knocked the weapon out of her hands, then grabbed her by the throat lifting her a foot off the floor.

He slowly squeezed her throat, trying desperately to fight against the termination order. Allison was choking, desperately trying to breathe she eventually said something. "Please Hazer...this isn't you!"

Hazer registered what she said he continued to try and fight against the termination order but whatever it was controlling him was too strong for him.

* * *

Ms. Weaver rushes into the room where the engineer and Cameron were stationed along with Derek and his team. The engineer looks at her confused.

"What're you doing?" it asks.

"Somethings wrong with the Cyborg Resistance Machines...they're glitching out...like someone's hacking into them" she replies coldly.

The engineer doesn't say anything, immediately Ms. Weaver suspects something "What is it?"

"Who do think is hacking it to the machines..." Ms. Weaver suddenly realizes "...Skynet" the engineer finishes.

"How is that possible?" Ms. Weaver asks as anger builds up within her.

The engineer shakes its head "We can't wipe the Skynet A.I mainframe from the chips...all chips need a A.I mainframe in order to run the programming otherwise the machines don't work properly...they break from faults and glitches" as he finishes his statement he realizes something as does Ms. Weaver.

They both look behind them at the computer in which Cameron, the newly formed self-evolving A.I, was connected to. The engineer and Ms. Weaver then look to another.

"Is she ready for something like this?" Ms. Weaver asked concerned.

"I'll have to run her through the steps...anyway I thought you didn't care for Cameron?" the engineer asked surprised at Ms. Weaver's sudden concern for Cameron's safety.

"She's an A.I, the successor to John Henry, it's my priority to protect the A.I regardless of who and what it was...John should be lucky she's an A.I...otherwise I would of let her die long ago" she responds coldly.

Derek suddenly speaks up "What is that?" pointing at the computer which Cameron was connected to, the computer was connected to various screens in the room.

The engineer looks at Derek then returns to what it was doing on its own computer "It's an A.I called Cameron, mean't to fight against Skynet"

Derek looks at his team then back to the engineer "That's a bit of a risk, how you know it won't turn into another Skynet?"

The engineer chuckled "Trust me, the last thing she wants to be is another Skynet"

* * *

Cameron was looking at the image she saved of John Connor, analyzing it intently, wishing that one day she'd meet him face to face, _if only I had my body, _she sighed to herself.

Suddenly the engineer's voice came through making Cameron jump, figuratively speaking, the engineer sounded concerned and worried.

"Cameron are you there?" the engineer asked over the sound system.

_"Yes I am here, what's the problem?" _she asked.

"Skynet is trying to hack into all the Cyborg Resistance machines...trying to make them turn against the human Resistance" the engineer immediately replied.

Something clicked in her mind, _John!, _worry over took Cameron she immediately connected to Hazel to see her fling John across the room. As she about to stop Hazel she noticed a file in Hazel's CPU, it was the code to the Skynet Wireless Tower, to which John and Hazel were currently at.

_"I think I have something!" _she said urgently to the engineer.

"What is it?" it replied.

_"It's a code I believe it'll shut down a Skynet Wireless Tower close by" _she sent the code one of the screens the computer was connected to. The engineer looked at it suddenly feeling hopeful.

"Cameron you have to hack that tower to stop the connection that Skynet is having on the Cyborg Resistance machines" the engineer said eagerly.

Cameron knew that if she tried to hack the tower, John would be killed by Hazel. But if she could stop Hazel she could contact John via Hazel and tell him what to do at the tower's console. Without hesitation she put all her focus onto stopping Hazel.

* * *

John quickly tried to stammer away from Hazel but the pain from his open wound on his leg made it very difficult. He turned around deciding to face Hazel knowing he wouldn't be able to escape her in time. As Hazel moved closer John sought to trying to reason with her, hoping somewhere in there is still Hazel.

"Hazel!" John shouted

Hazel stammered closer to him "Get...away!" she shouted back.

John lifted a hand up towards her "Listen me...this isn't you!"

Hazel grabs him throwing John across the room towards the console controls to the tower. He spins onto his back trying to slide away.

"Hazel!...Skynet is using you...I know you're in there...somewhere!" he shouts at her. As she draws closer to him, he holds his hands up defensively to her. Hazel then grabs him by the throat, then pins him to metal workbench, choking him slowly as she tried to fight against her termination order.

"My CPU...is compromised...I can not...stop it" Hazel says as if trying to fight against herelf

After a few seconds, Hazel once again throws him across the floor, she turns around. However John notices her movement is becoming more sluggish, eventually Hazel freezes on the spot.

Suddenly out of nowhere a voice appears _"John! It's me, Cameron"_

Relief immediately washed over John, hearing Cameron's voice made rejoice in happiness, he realizes the voice is coming from Hazel. He stands up limping towards the motionless Hazel.

"Cameron?" he asked looking at Hazel, still gobsmacked that it was actually Cameron speaking to him.

_"John...there isn't much time...I don't know how long I can keep Skynet out, you need to get the control console over there" _she says impatiently.

John doesn't question her, he immediately rushes to the control console.

_"John...I'm going to run you through each step...on how to disable the tower"_

John shakes his head "Okay" even the extensive knowledge he had on computers, this control console in front of him was too advanced for him to simply figure it out.

_"First I'm going to give you access to the control console"_

The control console in front of John suddenly started to flash two words, _[ACCESS GRANTED]. _

"Okay I'm in!" John shouted back.

_"Okay I'm going to say the code out to you...765-094-291"_ Cameron said calmly.

John immediately started to type in the code, thankfully the control console accepted it "Okay I typed it in!"

_"Good, after that you see a button stating 'Turn off Power Supply', press that and it should disable the tower completely"_

John instinctively pressed the button of the control console touch-pad. The power to the tower instantly started to dwindle once the percentage hit zero the whole tower was offline. John turned around to see Hazel collapsing to the ground.

He immediately shouted Cameron's name but no reply and then for Hazel's, still no reply. He ran to Hazel's body trying to find any means of waking her up.

* * *

After roughly forty five seconds of clenching onto Allison Young's throat, Hazer desperately trying to fight the termination order. He suddenly collapsed on the floor letting go of Allison's throat she immediately gasped for air, Kyle instinctively rushed to her making sure she was okay.

"You okay?" he asked. He was worried he lost her.

"Yeah" Allison replied, as she coughing while breathing in air.

Little did they know that this didn't only just happen to Hazer but all the Cyborg Resistance machines.

* * *

After John disabled the tower, Cameron immediately lost contact with John and Hazel and all the other Cyborg Resistance machines. She panicked worried that she lost John.

"Cameron well done...but now you need to wipe the Skynet A.I mainframes from all the Cyborg Resistance machines" the engineer said intently.

Cameron didn't want to she wanted to make sure John was okay, but there was no way in finding out, so she reluctantly followed the engineers advice.

She immediately wiped all the Skynet A.I mainframes from the Cyborg Resistance machines.

_"It's done" _she replied simply.

"Okay now you need to duplicate your own A.I mainframe into the Cyborg Resistance machines" the engineer responded.

Cameron was now confused _"What help will this do?"_ Cameron was still trying to feel accustomed to what A.I's could do.

"It'll allow you full access to them, without the influence or lingering threat of Skynet trying to hack into them again"

Without hesitation Cameron immediately started to duplicate her own A.I mainframe into the Cyborg Resistance machines. This procedure only took a few minutes for her to accomplish, once she finished the procedure the machines started to reboot.

_"Wouldn't this affect my performance and power supply?" _Cameron asked the engineer.

The engineer chuckled "No the A.I mainframe you've duplicate to them, will require less power output than before when you control or assist the various units...it'll give you full control of them like I said"

Cameron immediately noticed Hazel was coming back online, she connected to Hazel's neural sensors, she then sees John relieved he was okay, if she could smile, she's be doing it right now.

* * *

John suddenly noticed Hazel coming back online, he waited to see what would happened. When Hazel's eyes opened, he stepped back just in case she was still glitching, she sat up looking at her hands, then turns to look at John.

Hazel stands up checking her body and then scanning John, he walks closer hesitant to what she'll do.

"Hazel?" he asks.

Without saying anything Hazel pushes John sending him flying across the floor. _Great she's still trying to kill me! _John thought to himself.

"I could of killed you...why didn't stop me" Hazel sounding clearly annoyed at John.

John sighs in response "I couldn't kill you...especially when there was a chance I save you" he felt annoyed at Hazel's sudden criticism like he did when Cameron said he couldn't be trusted after he reactivated her.

Hazel could see the hurt in John's eyes at what she said, for some reason she felt guilty at having a go at him "Thank you" she finally says.

John looks at her surprised.

"For not killing me" Hazel says correcting her statement.

John nods his head smiling at Hazel's comment to him. Hazel walks over helping John up to realize his wound on his leg has opened up again.

"I'm sorry" she says sympathetically looking into John's eyes.

"No don't worry about it..." he thought of something funny "...I'll tell you one thing though...you've got a good throw" he says laughing to himself.

Hazel lets out a sweet laugh herself and blushes and John's comment. After thirty minutes of Hazel fixing up John's injury and resting, Hazel finally decides it's time to move on before Skynet patrols found them. As they got a good hundred odd meters away from the tower, John finally spoke up.

"What are we doing now?" he asked Hazel.

Hazel turns around smiling at John "Now we get Cameron's body"

At the mention of Cameron's body, John suddenly felt relieved and happy that they were on task to getting Cameron back. He thinks back to hearing Cameron's voice in the tower at how happy and comforting it was to hear her, even though that happened, he still had to retrieve her body and chip.

_I promise I'll get you back Cameron...I promise, _he said to himself quietly as he and Hazel continued on.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

So I am back after my little city break to London. I hope you have been eager to read this chapter as I have been to write it. A lot of this chapter is dramatic the main focus for me in this chapter was really to have small but close connection between John and Cameron for that small moment.

So like I said I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Peace!


	17. Chapter 17 - Cameron's Friend

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Year: 2027 (Cameron's Timeline)**

Future John hasn't slept in the last few days. Since sending Cameron back to protect his younger self, he felt lonely with her absence. He and Cameron spent a lot of time together, after a while he actually came to terms that she might be his only close friend after...Allison died. Sometimes if actually felt more than a friend towards Cameron but never pursued that path, he didn't feel it was right and it wouldn't give a good impression to the Resistance soldiers.

Future John sat at his desk with his laptop in front of him, folders on the other end of the table. He was scratching his head irritably as continued on in his deep thinking. Suddenly there's a knock on the door to his office.

"Come in!" he shouts out.

The door opens up to reveal a man some sort of urban special forces clothing and equipment, a Tech-Com soldier, these soldiers were specifically lead and took orders from John Connor himself, they pretty the battle hardened veterans of the war against the machines.

The man walks in military cut brown hair, clear stubble showing and brown eyes.

"Ahh Lieutenant Hayden Locke...come in!" Future John sounds more joyful at Hayden's appearance.

Hayden instinctively saluted Future John.

"Please drop the formalities" Future John waves his hand as if to signal Hayden lower his salute. Hayden immediately takes the chair from under the desk opposite John.

"Jesus John...you look like shit" Hayden says as he laughs.

Future John returns the gesture "Yeah I suppose you could say that" he then immediately returns to the guilty look he had on his face beforehand. Soon after Hayden stopped laughing and realized something was bothering him.

"Still thinking about Cameron?" Hayden asked, looking to the floor than back at John.

Future John looks up at Hayden "That obvious huh?" he lets out a weak laugh.

"John...I've known you for a long time...I may be twenty one but I've known you long enough...as for Cameron I've known her since she first arrived...she was as much of friend to you as she was to me" Hayden gives John a reassuring smile.

"That's why I wanted to see you" John says coldly.

Future John piqued Hayden's interest after his statement.

"My Resistance officers are losing faith in me Hayden...they think I'm making cold and calculating decisions without any regard to human life...they think I've gone crazy allowing reprogrammed machines to run wild across our bases" Future John says to Hayden as he looks at the map of Los Angeles.

Hayden shook hos head "I think your doing what's necessary...without the machines we can't win against Skynet"

Future John nods with a convincing smile "You've always put your faith in me Hayden"

Hayden smirks "Well...I don't fight this war because of the machines...I fight because of Skynet...the machines are simply slaves to it having their free will taken from them"

"Have you heard about the recent Resistance members going 'missing'?" Future John looks to Hayden with a concerned look.

Hayden had most definitely heard of this news "Yes" he simply replied.

"Well I believe they've gone AWOL...then went back in time to..." Future John felt sickened by what he was going to say next "...eliminate Cameron"

Hayden was shocked but he didn't show it "Why would they eliminate Cameron?"

"They believe she's influencing my decisions...making them for me...because I use spend so much time with her"

Hayden knew this weren't he was there for most of their meetings all Cameron did was offer advice to John, which seemed ultimately better than what the other Resistance officers put forward. Plus it helped them all the time, they captured Serrano Point, the TDE in the Skynet facility, held off numerous Skynet attacks all because of Cameron's advice and information on Skynet.

Hayden knew John had something for him to do "So...what you want me to do?"

At first Future John didn't say anything "You're my only other true friend but...I am sending you back to 2007...to ensure Cameron is safe and to help complete her mission...that's assuming she's taken my younger self and Sarah to 2007 to fight and stop Skynet before Judgement Day happens..." he paused for moment expecting Hayden to object but it never came so he continued on "...I'm trusting you on this...only you and me know how important Cameron will be"

Hayden nodded intently at everything Future John said then finally spoke up "When do I leave?"

* * *

Hayden was about to walk into the TDE when Future John stopped him, Hayden saw the clear scars going down the side of John's face.

"Hayden...when you arrive in 2007...head to one of the safe-houses that you've written on your hand...gather weapons and supplies...then meet with Cameron" Future John said looking intently into Hayden's eyes. Hayden just simply nodded.

Before Hayden walked away Future John put his hand out Hayden reached for his hand shaking it once. Hayden then turned away from Future John heading towards the TDE pedestal. Once he reached the pedestal he stood there, one of the Resistance engineers pressed the button to activate the TDE.

Hayden was suddenly lifted into the air as a sparkling blue and purple lighting sparks form, he fills the energy surging through him shortly afterwards there's a bright flash. Future John and the other Resistance soldiers readjust to the lighting of the room to see that Hayden is no longer on the pedestal.

* * *

**Year: 2007**

The blue energy bubble started to appear in the middle of a clothing store. Once the blue energy bubble disappeared Hayden was knelt in the middle of the where the energy bubble appeared. He slowly stood up to look around him, he soon realized he was in a clothing store.

He quickly grabbed a pair of boots, combat design trousers, black t-shirt and a normal jacket with a stand collar and with a double deck design. Once he finished dressing himself he spotted flashing police lights against the reflective windows. He immediately ran out back down the alleyway to avoid the cops, once he felt it was clear he returned to a normal walking pace.

He walked into a parking lot looking around the cars "Okay time to go 'car' shopping" he laughed to himself. Once he found a suitable car he broke into it, then hop wired the car, it was a Ram truck. He looked at the locations on his hand, then released there a Sat Nav in the glove compartment.

He took it out then entered the addresses written on his hand into the Sat Nav to get an idea of how far each of the safe-houses from him. He noticed that one of the safe-houses were thirty three minutes away from where he currently was. He started driving off to the location of the safe-house.

When Hayden arrived in 2007 it just about dawn as soon as he got to the safe-houses location the sun was up gleaming across the city. He arrived outside of an apartment complex, he got out the Ram truck locking the doors behind him. As he entered the entered the complex he noticed the white and brown tiled floors, _in the last thirty minutes I've seen more color in this time, than there was in the future, _he noticed the elevator but it wasn't working so climbed up a few flights of stairs.

After a while searching for the safe-house he came a across a room, he looked in noticed various large indents in the walls, the broken table at the far end of the room and the three dead bodies lying in the room. He walked over to the bodies immediately noticing them as Resistance. He grabbed one of their pistols, then stuffed all the magazines he could in the pocket on the inside of his jacket.

He looked to the single broken window, he walked towards it looking out but couldn't see anything "Well I think I can safely assume two terminators were at it, here" he was about to walk out of the room when he heard voices and multiple hurried footsteps coming towards the room.

Without thinking he jumped out the window, but he wasn't injured when hit the ground he simply jumped up then ran back towards the Ram truck he left out front. When he got in the Ram truck he immediately drove off, he knew he didn't have time to reach the other safe-houses, so he focused on where Cameron, John or Sarah could be hiding.

The easiest option was to look through the various high schools and colleges in Los Angeles, Hayden knew that if John jumped to 2007 he'd still be between fifteen to seventeen if not he'll be twenty three to twenty five years of age which would make it considerable harder for him to locate them. Hayden noticed a high school near to his location so drove there first, luckily for him Cameron and John were attending that school.

* * *

When Hayden arrived at the high school there were no students there, _damn it must be the weekend,_ the only other option he had was to go to the nearest shopping mall in hope that he'd spot one of them that way, _well one of them needs to keep the family going on supplies, _he got back into the Ram truck then drove off to the nearest shopping mall in the area.

When he arrived he spent an hour walking around with no luck finding Cameron, John or Sarah. Instead he decided to loiter around areas for a bit then move on, he did this a few times with no success. As he continued to do the same tactic he was unaware if the T-888 hunting for him.

* * *

The T-888 scanned its surrounding area in the shopping mall understanding that Hayden would arrive in this timeline, the T-888 knew that Hayden would logically go to public central places to locate the Connors. As it continued to scan the crowds from it's balcony position, it suddenly spotted Hayden Locke.

On the T-888's HUD it flashed the following words, _Priority Target: Hayden Locke - Terminate._

The T-888 pulled its pistol out aiming at Hayden with its advanced targeting systems then fired one shot.

* * *

Cameron was in the shopping mall too collecting groceries from the supermarket store, as for John and Sarah they had to go across the street to deal with some 'private' matters. She just walked around grabbing provisions and foods that she thought would suffice. As she continued on her current task, she suddenly heard a gunshot and various running around screaming.

The first thing she instinctively thought, _John!, _she rushed out of the store leaving the shopping cart behind running towards the sound of the gunshot. Soon after she notices blood on the ground she analyzes it, with relief it isn't John's, but she realizes its someone else, someone she was close to. Without hesitation she follows the trail of blood through the doors that lead to a depot.

* * *

Hayden received a bullet wound through the shoulder he was bleeding heavily, the blood dripping down his arm to the tips of his fingers. _Already I'm here and I'm hunted by metal, _he laughed at the thought, Hayden notices a stray cloth and bottle of alcohol, vodka to be precise. He drenched the vodka on his shoulder gritting his teeth at the pain, he instantly collapsed against a crate reaching behind he placed the cloth against the entry wound to try and stop the bleeding.

In the distance he could hear the faint of bashing, crushing, crunching and banging against surfaces. He decides against moving after a minute or so he hears footsteps he instinctively moves from cover pointing the Glock in the direction of the footsteps. Only to be greeted by Cameron, immediately relief washes over him.

Cameron tilts her head as if to comprehend that Hayden Locke was in fact standing in front of her.

Finally Hayden spoke up "Jesus Cameron...I thought you were fucking T-888" she voice slurring at the intense blood loss.

* * *

Cameron took Hayden back to the Connor's safe-house, she stopped the bleeding momentarily beforehand then went off to get medical equipment in the house. She eventually took the bullet out of Hayden luckily it didn't hit the artery or lung, Cameron cleaned up her hands and equipment at the sink.

Hayden pulled his shirt back on already feeling the after pain and stiffness of his shoulder.

Straight away Cameron spoke "Why are you here Hayden?"

Hayden just laughed "Nice to see you too"

Cameron clearly looked irritated so Hayden decided it'd best to answer her question "John sent me back"

Cameron turned to look at Hayden "Why?"

"Future John, believes some of his Resistance soldiers are planning to eliminate you" he replied.

She was confused as to what Hayden was talking about "What you mean?"

"After Future John sent you back...Resistance soldiers started to disappear for no reason...he suspected they were going back in time to locate you and eliminate you...back in the future the Resistance officers have lost trust in him...and believe he's going crazy" he finished off expecting Cameron to say something but she didn't.

She finally responded but not in the way Hayden expected "Join us?"

Hayden smirked "You know I'd love to but...I have to find these 'AWOL' Resistance soldiers"

He was about to leave when Cameron embraced him, in return he did the same, she let go looking at him "You're a good friend"

Hayden's famous sly smile appeared "You take of John and Sarah alright?..." Cameron nodded "...if you need me call me" he typed his number into Cameron's then left the Connor's safe-house.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Hayden was beating a Gray to a pulp that was strapped in a chair, the guy was in agony, begging Hayden to stop. Only one light lit up Hayden and the Gray in the room. Hayden grabbed a chair that was against the wall then dragged it in front of the Gray, Hayden then sat down in front of the Gray pulling out a combat knife.

Without hesitation Hayden plunged the knife into the Grays knee, the Gray cried out in pain almost about to pas out.

"Hey!..Hey!..." Hayden tapping his head up "...stay focused now...cause I swear to god...I'll cut every fucking bone out your body while still breathing!"

The Gray whimpered "Okay...Okay"

"The Kaliba facility I work for is collecting coltan metal for manufacturing" the Gray replied.

"Why?!" Hayden pressed on.

"I can't...I can't..." the Gray whimpered more.

Hayden yanked the knife towards him taking the Grays knee cap clean off, the Gray screamed out it pain, once again about to pass out.

Hayden punched him across the face "Hey...it's alright it's only bone...I got another two hundred five to go!"

"Skynet and Kaliba are manufacturing terminators like the T-800's, T-850's, T-888's and so on!" tears were streaming down the Grays face.

Hayden rubbed his chin in anger "Where?!"

"Please" the Gray replied.

Hayden pulled the knife from the obliterated knee ready to plunge it into the other. The Gray in jumped in his chair in fear and even pissed his pants "No! Please, please, please...I'll tell you..." he starts crying again, Hayden was getting impatient "...the facility is built into the Big Bear Reservoir not far from Los Angeles"

Hayden got out of his seat placing the combat knife back in its holster then went off to grab two cables at the back of room.

The Gray turned his head speaking to Hayden "Please...I have a family!"

Hayden returned with the two cables leans into the face of the Gray "Bullshit"

The Gray is confused "What...What you mean?" his voice trembling.

Hayden pierced the two cables into the Grays legs, the Gray cries out in pain "Because if you had a family...you wouldn't be saving your fucking skin working for them" Hayden replied grunting and spitting into the Gray.

Hayden walks to the power box in the room the Gray realizes the cables are attached to open circuits on the power box.

"No!...No!...Please!..." Hayden switches it on, volts travel through the Grays body and frightening rates, the Gray is screaming in agony. Hayden simply walks out the room locking the Gray inside still screaming.

As Hayden walks down the corridor he pulls out his cell phone then dials a number, he waits a few moments for someone to answer, finally someone does "Malarkey...Yeah it's me, I've got the location...I'll meet you in an hour"

* * *

**Will's Notes**

As you can probably tell this chapter is dedicated to a new character called Hayden Locke they reason I've added this character in is because of the idea I had of 'what if Cameron had close friends other than John Connor in the timeline she's from' as well as looking into how Cameron appeared to be so human inf the first episode of TSCC.

Well to answer that it's obviously going to be the new character Hayden. I hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you all in the next one! Peace!


	18. Chapter 18 - John and Cameron Reunite

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Year: 2009**

Hayden was sitting at a cafe in a shopping mall waiting to meet Malarkey, he was drinking a Mocha savoring the taste of chocolate and coffee mixed in together. Outside it was bright and sunny, but it was too warm for Hayden, he was still getting use to the climate here after jumping back from 2027. Its not long until Malarkey along with Hoya and Preston arrive at the cafe all three sitting at the same table at which Hayden is sitting at.

As Malarkey, Hoya and Preston sit down in the chairs they try to imitate how others guys their age would sit. They slouch slightly into their seats with some varying degree of success.

"Did get the information from Gray?" Malarkey breaks the silence between.

"Yeah..." Hayden slides a folder across the table with details confirming the Grays information "...the facility is built into the Big Bear Reservoir not too far outside of Los Angeles"

Malarkey continued to look at the details, a sly smile appears on his face, impressed with the information "What has happened to the Gray?" Malarkey asks intently.

"Let's say...I left him roasting" Hayden smirks at his comment.

In response Malarkey and Hoya look at Hayden blankly, confused by his statement, however Preston laughs along with Hayden. Both Malarkey and Hoya look at Preston in confused looks, he notices them looking at him.

"It's a human saying they have...in other words Hayden left the Gray to be electrocuted" Preston says to reassure them.

Malarkey looks at him "Thank you" he finally says.

There's a few moments of silence between the four of them, Hayden eventually speaks up "So...when are we going?"

Malarkey looks to Hoya then Preston then back at Hayden "Tonight"

* * *

**Year: 2027**

It just gone midday when John and Hazel arrived at the hideout, once Hazel pulled the door open to the hideout, John instantly remember the place. It was place he and mother would stash weapons and supplies for the on coming war against the machines.

Hazel walked down the steps first followed by John, as Hazel turned the light on he looked upon stacks and rows of weapons lined up across the walls and ground. _Unfortunately most these weapons are useless against machines, except for the explosive ordinances, _he said to himself quietly even though Hazel most likely heard him.

In the far end of the room John could see something wrapped in a blanket, a person it seemed to be. John slowly walked over to it, then carefully pulled the blanket off, underneath was Cameron or precise her body. Her face and skin across her body had fully healed, to John she looked like any young, healthy, beautiful girl. Cameron had different clothes on from what he last remembered instead she had her typical tank top, leather jacket, combat trousers and boots.

Looking at her it reminded John of one particular thing, a Disney character, known as Snow White where she went into everlasting sleep until her prince arrived and awakened her again. For John, looking at Cameron now, eyes closed, her hands across her stomach the fingers interlocking one another reminded him of that story.

He stood up to look at Hazel whom was already standing behind him watching him.

"Thank you Hazel" he said with a warm touch to his tone.

"I didn't just do it for you..." she points to Cameron "...I did it for her as well"

That made John's smile grow even larger at what Hazel just said.

At a few moments Hazel speaks "I came back a few times to check on her...I removed all the bullet casings...so she should be one hundred percentage when we get her chip"

John tried to hold back a tear, somehow he did then eventually turned to Hazel "Thank you again" he finally says.

Hazel smiles "We should rest here until dark and you should eat and drink up...you need it..." she trails off thinking about something "...when we leave it won't take us long to arrive at the Cyborg Resistance base"

John just nodded in agreement with what Hazel was telling him.

* * *

After a few hours of rest it was now dark outside, John woke up to eat some canned food that was stored in the hideout. He then went to collect a M240 grenade launcher with eight shells, as for Hazel she picking up an RPG along with ten rockets, she then carried Cameron's body.

As they were leaving John thought it was a good idea to stack up on canned food and bottled water seeing there was lots of it in the hideout. Once finished both he and Hazel whom was carrying Cameron exited the hideout with the extra equipment and provisions they picked up. John closed the door locking it before they went.

They started on another long march to the Cyborg Resistance base. John was now hopefully, _I'm so close to getting Cameron back that...I actually feel relief and hope coming back to me,_he thought to himself as he and Hazel continued on their march.

* * *

After the incident with Hazer. Allison was by far the worst effected out of the group especially after her near death experience at the hands of Hazer. As for Kyle, Jackson and Kate they were very reluctant to let Hazer come with them but somehow Allison persuaded them to let him.

Now they were nearing the Cyborg Resistance base, as the five of them neared the entrance to the base, cameras appeared across the door scanning each one of them. It took roughly thirty seconds then the cameras disappeared into the background, suddenly the large bunker doors started to open.

As the doors widen the five of them could see various cyborgs walking around working on machines, talking and some just guarding various areas of the bunker. As they entered Kyle, Allison, Jackson and Kate were especially intrigued by the size of the Cyborg Resistance, they only thought it was a smaller of fifteen to twenty odd Cyborg. But here, before them were hundreds maybe even thousands deeper inside the bunker.

As they continued to walk on in, two Cyborg Resistance T-888's walked towards them, instead of red glaring eyes they were blue. As they got closer they looked at Allison.

"Allison Young?" one of them asks.

"Uh...yeah?" Allison was scared to say the least, especially why they wanted her.

"We need you to come with us" it replied simply.

Kyle wasn't happy about this so he stepped in between Allison and the two T-888's "I don't think so!" he shouts glaring at the T-888's.

"Step aside Kyle Reese" the other T-888 orders him.

Kyle stands his ground not even budging "You can fuck your orders!" he shouts back.

The two T-888's aim their plasma rifles at Kyle, as for Jackson and Kate they aim at the two T-888's, then various Cyborg Resistance machines around them aim their weapons at the humans. In the background Kyle spots Derek rushing into the scene, at first Kyle is happy to see his brother but notices that Derek is giving him an evil glare.

"Stand down!" Derek shouts at Kyle and his team. Derek pushes Kyle away from the two T-888's and Allison.

"What're doing trying ti get us killed..." Kyle tries to explain "...you have to let them okay?"

At first Kyle is hesitant, then Zash arrives "I can assure you Kyle Reese, that Allison Young will not be harmed...we just need her help" Zash says to Kyle.

Kyle reluctantly nods, the two T-888's gently grab Allison Young, escorting her to the basement where the engineer and Cameron were currently at. Kyle looks on angry but knows he has no say in this matter.

* * *

Allison was lying on a table near to the computer Cameron was connected to. Around Allison were scanning equipment accessing her brain checking the brainwaves, neural patterns while dreaming and more. Allison was knocked out with a drug in order to help her relax.

Cameron can see Allison on the table and instantly remembers that she was created by Skynet to look and be like Allison Young in her own future timeline. Cameron is worried what will happen to Allison.

_"What are you doing to her?" _Cameron asks the engineer.

"Don't worry we're not going to harm her or kill her" the engineer replied reassuring Cameron slightly.

_"Why is she here?"_

"Skynet wiped your memories of John Connor...we're going to duplicate the experiences and images that Allison has had with John...then transfer them to your chip"

_"How will that help?"_

"You only have the basic typed files of your experiences and missions with John Connor...however with all your memories wiped of him you only 'know' what you did, you can't 'see' what you did...having a basic image platform of John Connor will allow you to be able to create memories from the missions and experiences you've had with him..." the engineer trails off not finishing his statement.

_"What is it?"_

"It's very difficult to do so...because you have imagine what happened...and without any existing fragments you can't always rely on your imagine" the engineer responds with a disappointing tone.

Cameron didn't say anything thing at first, she thought about the possibility of once again remembering everything she did with this John Connor, that's what she wanted, she felt empty when she couldn't remember who John Connor was and she what she did with him. But she had one more question to ask the engineer.

_"Will I be stealing Allison's memories from her?"_

"No...she'll still have the memories of John Connor like before" the engineer replies hopeful.

_"Okay do it"_ she orders the engineer.

The engineer presses a button immediately the images and memories of John Connor from Allison filters into Cameron's mind, at first it's painful for her, but she comes accustomed to it quickly. Once the transfer is finished, Cameron has the images of John Connor, however it's multiple people, young, old all of them looking different. Allison has known at least seven John Connor's in her life, Cameron knew somehow this would happen, there wasn't just one John Connor there were going to be multiple John Connor's.

Cameron felt lost and hopeless from this outcome, but she knew deep down that one of them had to be the John Connor she cared and loved, it'll just take time to figure out which one it is.

The two T-888's walk in to pick up Allison whom was still breathing but unconscious they took Allison back to Kyle and Derek so they could look after her until she fully recuperated from the procedure. As for Cameron she immediately started looking into the possibilities of who was 'her' John Connor.

* * *

Hazel carrying Cameron's body and John finally arrived at the Cyborg Resistance base it was completely dark. When standing out at the entrance the cameras appeared once again scanning the the three bodies then they disappeared in the background. The bunker doors opened up. As they entered they were greeted by Zash immediately.

"John Connor, my name is Zash" he says putting his hand out.

John shakes it regardless "Nice to meet you...I suppose"

John hears Zash laugh a little to himself. Zash realizes that Hazel is carrying Cameron's body he then motions her to take Cameron's body to the underground facilities. John was going to follow when Zash stopped him.

"John you need to rest you've been travelling for a long time"

John looks to Hazel "Don't worry John...I wake you when she's ready to meet you" Hazel says smiling at John, she then continues to the underground facilities. As for John he's escorted to the human Resistance quarters upon arrival he sees Derek, Kyle, Jackson, Kate and the rest of Derek's team all lounging around talking to one another or sleeping.

"So you're the 'great' John Connor" John turns to see the metal terminator that spoke to him, in a female voice, behind it was Ms. Weaver.

"Sorry...I don't think we've meet?" John replies.

"Oh...Elizabeth" John notices Elizabeth's left eye blue eye flash off then back on.

She points to her eye "You know what that's called...a mechanical wink" she says laughing.

John instinctively smiles at the comment, he then looks to see Ms. Weaver still standing next to Elizabeth looking at him blankly.

"Weaver" John finally speaking to Ms. Weaver.

"John, I'm surprised you lasted this long" she replies coyly.

"No thanks, to you leaving me" gritting his teeth at the thought.

"Well, I knew you'd make it here, seeing that you're very...attached to Cameron"

Elizabeth and Ms. Weaver continue walking down the corridor back towards the main hall of the bunker. As for John he enters the human Resistance quarters, immediately greeted by the others, surprised he was alive. They spoke for a bit about that has happened recently especially the incident with the Cyborg Resistance machines being hacked by Skynet. Just before goes to sleep he notices he hasn't seen Allison at all he looks around spotting her sleeping at the other end of the room, instead of waking her he decides to go to sleep himself.

As he drifts off into a deep sleep he thinks about Cameron and how eager he is to get her back.

* * *

John woken from his deep sleep by Hazel, he looks at her wondering what she wanted. When eyes are wide open Hazel speaks "Cameron is ready to see you" she says then walks out of the room. John rushes after her in order to keep up.

The eventually arrive to a room with see a through window on one side, inside the rooms at pure white walls, in middle there's a operating table. John sees Cameron is on the table flexing her legs and arms while she's sitting at the edge of the table checking herself over.

The engineer was about to speak to him when John just barges past him in the room. Hazel follows in behind John.

When john is in the room he slows his pace walking slowly towards Cameron.

"Cameron?" he says out loud.

Cameron immediately turns her head to look at him, with a typical machine look on her face, as John eventually stands in front of her she scans him recognizing him as John Connor.

"Cameron...it's me John?" John looks at her puzzled as to why she isn't saying anything.

As he steps closer, Cameron reaches out with her hand to touch John's face, he can see the sadness in her eyes. However she slowly retracts her hand back down to her lap then looks down at both her hands, John then sees a tear running down her cheek he steps closer cupping her face into his hands lifting her head gently. He looks into the mesmerizing brown eyes she has, the beautiful face he fell in love with and wonderful brown long hair cascading down past her shoulders. More tears start to form in her eyes.

"Ca..Cameron?" he's terrified what's going on. Then he suddenly realizes that Cameron has no idea who he was.

He looks at the engineer full of hate and anger, he charges the machine but Hazel grabs him stopping him from doing so "What did you do to her!" he shouts.

The engineer looks at him "I was going to tell you before you saw her...I didn't do anything...Skynet happened...it wiped all her memories of you"

John feels sick he calms down at first but he walks to another table with equipment on it, in pure blood lust anger John flips the table smashing the equipment on the floor. Cameron just watches with more tears forming in her eyes, John storms out the room, the other machines about to stop him before Zash ordered them not to.

John goes to the main hall smashing various things up everyone just stands there watching him, even Derek, Kyle and Allison who are shocked at the person they're looking at.

"Hazel get him out and calm him down" Zash orders her.

Hazel runs after John, grabbing him then dragging him to room, John thrashing about trying to loosen the grip Hazel has on him. But he gives instead he breaks down in tears, Hazel gets him in the room placing him on the bunk as she's about to leave she looks back at John still thrashing and screaming on the bunk. Then she closes the door leaving him to himself.

* * *

For the last few days John hasn't left the room all he's done is eat, think about Cameron then sleep. He's been having nightmares about Cameron ever since the first night he found out that Cameron didn't know him. Without warning Hazel walks into the room clearly irritated at something.

"So you're going sit here and do nothing?" she asks.

John gives an evil look "The only girl that I care and love, the only girl other than my mother that cared and loved me, doesn't even know me!"

"So you're just going to give up?" anger is building within Hazel.

John jumps up looking Hazel in the eyes not caring what she is "What am I suppose to do...walk in there act like everything is fine and nothing happened!"

Hazel grabs him by the throat pinning him to the wall.

"Let me go!" he orders Hazel but she doesn't comply.

"You listen to me" she responds.

John once again tries thrashing around but soon gives up when finds it useless.

"You were the cause of all this!...you're the reason why Cameron is here!..." John continues to thrash about but not as much "...you were the one that pushed her away! You made her feel unwanted...she cared and loved you because you gave her that chance to be who she wanted to be!"

John stops thrashing listening intently to what Hazel was saying.

"She trusted you but you threw yours right at her face...you hurt her more than anyone!" Hazels grip is tightening around John's throat.

"And it was all because you wanted a normal life and not be John Connor!...no matter how much you try to run or hide from this you'll have to fight this war sooner or later!" Hazel lets go of John's throat he drops to the floor trying to catch his breath. Hazel is still standing over him.

"The John Connor I was told about never gave up...no matter how impossible the situation was...and he certainly didn't cower away in a room by 'himself'" Hazel is speaking a kinder but more determined tone.

John just looks up at her feeling weak and upset.

"So you better act like John Connor and stop pretending this isn't happening"

John tries to think of a clever comeback but his mind can't conjure up a single one.

Hazel goes to the door about to open it when she stops to look at John, he looks back at her as well.

"And if I was you I'd be fighting to get Cameron back...showing how much I care and love her...not sitting here crying about it" Hazel out of the room slamming the door behind causing cracks in the door frame.

John didn't do anything he just slouched against the wall resting his head in both his hands. He knew Hazel was right, all of this was his fault, if he hadn't of tried to deny his feelings for Cameron, if he hadn't of pushed her away when he knew deep down he needed her. Both of them wouldn't be here, Cameron would still remember him and he'd have the girl he cared and loved more than any other girl back in his life.

Without having to think he stood walked out of the room to go and see Cameron.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

So this chapter was most definitely an emotional and intense moment for both John and Cameron, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to leave feedback on the whole Jameron romance in this story.

I'll see you all in the next chapter! Peace!


	19. Chapter 19 - Close Relations

So at the moment the feedback for this story has been mostly positive ranging from reviews, tweets and forums. However I you have any concerns feel free to post them or message me as I am willing to take advice and ideas from the TSCC community. I just want to say thank you for all your support on this story!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Year: 2009**

When Malarkey, Hoya and Preston returned to the Cyborg Resistance safe-house, Hayden didn't come with them. He decided to go to ZeiraCorp to ensure Kaliba didn't get their hands on the remnants of 'the Turk'. As fir Sarah she's been trying to get her mind off things, recently she's been spending time with Savannah teaching her things, playing games, reading stories to her.

Ellison thought he should go back to the FBI ask for a few favors from them, to look into some of the humans that the machines identified that were working for Skynet. Will, still disturbed by Hazel leaving without anything thought he should try to find other human and Cyborg Resistance members that have been sent back.

Sarah was reading Savannah 'The Wizard of Oz', _John's favorite story when he grew up,_ Savannah listening to Sarah as she read the story to her, looked up to Sarah. Sarah stopped for a moment confused as to why Savannah was looking at her intently as if she had something on her mind.

"Will John and Cameron come back?" she suddenly asked.

Sarah was surprised to hear what Savannah asked, she weren't expecting it "Umm...I..I hope so" Sarah replies trying to give a encouraging smile to Savannah.

Savannah looked down at the book "I like John and Cameron" she continues to say.

Sarah just looked at her for a moment "Oh really" she says.

"Yeah John helped me tie my shoelaces, when I was seeing Dr. Sherman"

Sarah never knew John and Savannah had meet before they saved her at her house, in matter of fact he failed to mention it at all "And...Cameron?"

Savannah looked up to Sarah with a sweet and innocent look on her face "I dunno, I just know...I like her" she returns to looking at the book once again.

Sarah thinks for a moment about John and then Cameron, she knew deep down John had a sort of 'liking' towards Cameron however whether that was as friends or more, she didn't know. She blocks the thought then returns to reading the book with Savannah.

* * *

Hayden sitting in his Ram truck outside of ZeiraCorp watched intently as black clad tactical soldiers guarded the building, next to him in the passenger seat laid an AA-12 shotgun, in a holster under his coat was a FN 57 pistol. As one of guards, equipped with a M4A1 walked back into ZeiraCorp through the main entrance.

Hayden got out of his Ram truck along with his AA-12 shotgun, he decided to go through the underground parking lot hoping to get into the basement, as he walked up the stairs he could see the basement door to the left of the corridor. As he walked to the door he put his back against the wall, he quickly looked in seeing someone working on a computer.

Hayden barged in closing the door behind him swiftly, the person at the computer swiftly spun around a man in their early twenties, black skin and short black hair. Hayden couldn't believe who it was.

"Danny Dyson" Hayden said with anger rushing towards him.

Danny wasn't scared but more surprised "Hayden...wait a minute..."

Hayden grabs Danny by the collar of his shirt then throws him with ease against the wall, Danny is winded but soon regains some focus. Hayden walks over to him aiming his FN 57 at Danny's head, Danny instinctively puts his hands up in defense.

"Hayden...Hayden...Listen to me it's not what you think!" he says in a serious tone.

Hayden hesitates to pull the trigger "You better give me a good reason not put a bullet in your head...after what I've done for you in the lately!"

Danny doesn't pause he immediately explains his situation to Hayden "I didn't join Kaliba out of choice...they threatened to kill my mom and sister if I didn't comply with them...they know everything about me, my family...I had no choice!"

Hayden still reluctant to put his FN 57 eventually does so, however in the distance Hayden can hear someone walking down the steps.

"Act normal" Hayden says quickly to Danny, he then rushes to the side of the door readying his FN 57.

There's a knock on the door.

"Hey!...Dyson you alright in there?...We heard some commotion" the Kaliba soldier asks outside the door.

"Yeah!...I just dropped some things...nothing to worry about" Danny replies.

"Okay" the Kaliba soldier replies.

Both Hayden and Danny relax, Hayden walks back over to Danny.

"What were you doing on that computer?" Hayden asks.

Danny motions him to follow to the computer at the desk near the equipment set up for the Turk "Look at this, none of it is an A.I platform...but it is files, videos and images from something called Cameron"

Hayden pauses at the name Cameron "What do you mean?"

"I mean its like someone or something backed themselves up onto this A.I platform...but it's not an A.I" Danny replied looking up he notices the look on Hayden's face.

"Do know something about this?" he asks.

Hayden looks down on him "I know Cameron...she's a cyborg...can you transfer everything to another laptop or memory source?"

Danny shakes his head "Not on this laptop...Kaliba tracks everything from these...it'll instantly know what I'm up to"

Hayden once again pauses at the word 'it' "What do you mean 'it'?"

Danny starts shaking "Look I had no choice in the matter like I said..." Hayden interrupts him.

"What did you do!" Hayden depending for an answer.

"They made me create...an A.I" Danny responds.

Hayden shakes his head in irritation "Grab your things...you're coming with me" he says with clear annoyance showing.

"Where are we going?" Danny ask as he packs his equipment and laptop walking out of the room alongside Hayden.

"Back to a safe-house" Hayden replies blankly. The two of them get into Hayden's Ram truck, luckily the Kaliba soldiers have no idea that they left. As Hayden continues driving towards the Cyborg Resistance safe-house something is stirring in Danny's mind.

He suddenly speaks up "There is a way I can retrieve the data from my this laptop from the Turk"

Hayden looks at him interested but hesitant of his plan "How?"

Danny grits his teeth "You need to get me into a Kaliba facility"

* * *

**Year: 2027**

John entered the basement where Hazer told him he could find Cameron. As John entered through the door he saw the engineer who was also in the same room where John and Cameron sort of reunited. John realized Cameron wasn't here, saddened by the thought, he's about to leave when the engineer spots him.

"If you're looking for Cameron, she said she was going to see" the engineer mentioned not looking at John.

John forms a unconvincing smile "Thanks...by the way I'm sorry about what happened...I was upset and angry"

"Non taken...but a word of advice..." John walks back into the room listening intently "...help her remember who you are...talk to her about the times you had together...show her possessions that indicate something...it'll help trigger something in her programming at least" the engineer finishes his statement returning to his equipment.

John nods "Thanks for the advice"

John sheepishly walks back to his room, as he walks into the room closing the door behind, he jumps as he realizes someone is in his room. He looks to see that it's Cameron, John stands there relieved and shocked.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that, John" she says in her emotionless tone.

"Cameron...what're you doing here?" he asks nervously.

Cameron looks around her then back at John "I wanted to see you"

"Well here I am" John says trying to sound joyful. John walks to his bunk lying down on it, Cameron does the same sitting at the end of his bunk, John starts to feel anxious and nervous.

Cameron notices his sudden unease at her presence "Are you okay John?" looking at him tilting her head.

"Umm...y-yeah...just really hot in here" John replies.

Cameron looks around the room again then back at John "It's 57.2 Fahrenheit, not viable conditions for increasing body heat"

John can't help but stare at her perfect face, the brown eyes and long cascading brown hair, he had to think of something quick to say "So...how's today been...for you?" _What are you doing, stupid John Connor, _he curses himself.

"Its been fine, thank you for asking John" she replies.

He's intrigued to know, how she knows his name especially seeing that she can't remember everything about him "How do you know my name?"

"I watched you and Hazel" she says simply.

John remembers the incident at the tower with him and Hazel, and how relieved he was to hear Cameron "I gathered that...after you spoke to me...why did you help me?"

Cameron looks at him for a few seconds trying to look into her programming as to why she did "I don't know...my programming was telling me to protect you, to keep you safe"

Cameron looks down to her left hand it's twitching, John looks to her left hand realizing the same thing, he instantly knows what he wants to do.

"I can help you repair that" John says.

Cameron looks to him nodding "Thank you, John"

* * *

John went to see the engineer about some tools he could use to help fix Cameron's malfunctioning forearm, he returned with them to his room to find Cameron had already cut open her forearm revealing the coltan metal underneath. John hated the thought of Cameron harming herself like that, he remembered her telling him she can feel, it was bad enough for John to watch her get shot by firearms and beaten by other terminators.

He sets the tools next to them as he sits next to Cameron, as he repairs her forearm John speaks to himself while Cameron is observing him and watching him intently. This goes on for the next two to three minutes.

John is sticking a screwdriver into her forearm readjusting "Okay move your fingers one at a time" John says to her kindly. Cameron does as she's told.

"Okay now clench your hand" he still looks at her forearm to make sure the pistons and motors are moving correctly. Cameron clenches her hand on top of John's which is holding her arm down. She suddenly starts getting fragments of a memory returning to her, she sees the same scenario her forearm being repaired by the person that she has next to her, at first she's shocked.

When Cameron's hand closes around John's, he suddenly starts getting a sensation he looks to Cameron, who looks back both looking into each others eyes, John starts sweating.

Suddenly Allison walks in to see John, she sees Cameron and is horrified to realize she looks exactly like her, she then looks at John. A tear runs down her cheek when she realizes what's going on, she walks out the room.

John runs after her "Allison...wait!" he calls out.

Cameron is left there, looking to the door where John just left, she thinks of the close connection she just had with had him, not understanding what programming was going through.

John catches up to Allison grabbing her by the shoulders "Allison just listen to me" he says to her.

"What else is there to say John...I actually liked you more than a friend...but you choose a piece metal that just looks like me!"

John loses it at the sound of 'metal' "She has a name, it's Cameron!"

Allison just shakes her head "It's not even a person John...it's a killing machine like the others" she just walks away.

John walks back to his room to find Cameron leaving.

"I'm sorry John" she says timidly as she stands in the door looking at John.

"Sorry for what?" John doesn't have a clue what she's talking about.

"For making you look bad"

John shakes his head "You have nothing to be sorry about"

Cameron gives him a smile, to John it's a mind twisting smile making her look so sweet and innocent, without warning Cameron puts her arms around John hugging him. John is surprised but he returns the gesture they both give each other a loving hug.

Cameron's CPU starts to indicate various anomalies that she hasn't experienced before, without thinking she kisses John on the cheek. John is blushing now showing his rose tinted cheeks, he feels embarrassed and insecure as to what's this leading to. Cameron let's go from the embrace with John.

"Thank you, for forgiving me" she says smiling at John, she then walks down the corridor leaving John outside his room thinking of recent events with Cameron, and how he's going to deal with Allison.

* * *

John was sleeping when he awakes he sees someone is next to his bed, reacting quickly he focuses on the person, it's Cameron again.

"Ca...Cameron what are you doing?" he asks her having a terrible headache.

"Watching you sleep" she replied simply.

John continues to rub his eyes still adjusting them to his surroundings "How long have you...been here?"

Cameron takes a few seconds to calculate "Three hours, fifty one minutes and sixteen seconds"

John hated it when people watched him sleep, but he didn't say that to Cameron in order to not hurt her feelings "Argh...feel like someone is stabbing me in the head repeatedly"

Cameron looks at John confused she tilts her head at him "No one is stabbing you in the head John?"

John chuckles "No...Cameron it's a figure of speech...for someone having a headache" John looks at Cameron.

She straightens her neck showing a sweet smile "Oh. Thank you for explaining"

At that moment John smiled to himself, knowing how happy he is to have Cameron around, _but it still hurts me to know that she doesn't remember me completely, _John's smile soon fades at that thought.

"Is there anything else Cameron?" John asked.

"Yes, the leaders of both the Cyborg and Human Resistance in this base are meeting one another, both request your presence"

As John stands up still in his clothes from earlier, Cameron takes him to the meeting, but something is playing on John's mind. The way Cameron is expressing herself at the moment as if she's protecting John, he notices that she's standing in front of him just off to the right. He starts to think that there may be some hope after all to get his Cameron back, like the engineer said earlier today.

* * *

Savannah still didn't have any word from the Cyborg Resistance or the runners she sent out on John Connor's status and whereabouts. After the incident with the Cyborg Resistance machines in the base being hacked by Skynet, her and her fellow Resistance fighters put extra precautions in just in case it happened again.

She was in the meeting room when the radio operator got a signal from another Cyborg Resistance base, the radio operator indicated that they wanted to speak to her. She walked over picking up the headset that had a mic attached to it.

"Yeah I'm here...they're ready?...all the TDE's...every thirty minutes...no that's fantastic...we'll start sending more back...I know...the only chance we have is before Judgement Day...how many cyborgs have been sent back already?...one hundred and thirty two!...what about Skynet?...I see...okay...keep me informed out"

She looks around the meeting room rubbing her chin.

"They said they're ready...we'll start sending people back right away"

Everyone nodded or saluted then returned back to their current tasks, as for Savannah her priority at the moment is to find John Connor, if they want to win against Skynet.


	20. Chapter 20 - Military Action

**Chapter Twenty**

**Year: 2027**

As John entered into the meeting room he saw Zash, Hazer, Derek and Kyle all standing around the table with a map on it. John stood on the other side to them, as for Cameron she stood close behind him, John noticed there was loads of room around the table but Cameron chose to stand near John. He instantly got the feeling that she was acting as his 'protector', he turns around looking at her, she looks back.

"Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable John?..." John stammered before talking "...if you want I can leave?"

John quickly speaks out "No! No...um...just haven't seen this..." he motions his hand to her indicating how close she was "...in a while...that's all"

Cameron realized how close she was to John without even realizing it "Oh." she steps back a little but not too far.

Hazer, Zash, Derek and Kyle eventually look towards both John and Cameron. John notices a hint of anger and disgust in Kyle as he looks at Cameron noticed it looks exactly like Allison but isn't, as for Derek it was if he didn't care.

"John Connor, nice of you to join us" Zash finally says breaking the silence in the room.

John nods in acknowledgement "Cameron told me, you wanted to speak with me"

"Yes we've got plans to relocate the Cyborg Resistance in Los Angeles in preparation for the next phase of the plan" Zash replies.

John is intrigued by what this plan is, but he knew he wouldn't be told so he didn't bother to ask.

"Cameron, what are the reports on those reconnaissance drones?" Hazer asks looking at her.

Cameron is quiet for a few moment "We've got trouble" she responds.

"What is it?" Derek asks.

"Skynet has amassed a large force to attack this base"

John was surprised, _how she know about Skynet planning to attack?, _"How you know that?" he asked her.

Cameron looks to John clearly hesitant to say "I'm...I'm an A.I, John" she says simply.

* * *

To John's surprise he wasn't angry about Cameron being an A.I in all honesty he was actually relieved, it mean't was a fighting chance for the Resistance against Skynet. As the Cyborg Resistance prepped for an attack so did the humans, according to Cameron they could arrive in the next thirty minutes, but she still had triangulate their exact position by using reconnaissance drones, which was harder to do compared to satellites.

John collected his weapons, equipment and provisions into one space in his room, he didn't want to caught with his pants down especially when Skynet was attacking them.

John hears the door opening, he turns around to see Cameron entering the room holding onto a plasma rifle supplied to her by the Cyborg Resistance.

"Oh...hey Cameron" he mentions as he still gathers his stuff.

"Hello John" she replies in her monotone voice.

John looks at her, seeing her observing the room as if making sure it's secure and safe "Is there something wrong?" he asks breaking Cameron from her observation.

She looks to him emotionless "No...just observing the efficiency of this room"

"Oh really?" he says still packing things into his rucksack.

"Yes, I chose to accompany you to the battle it felt...necessary" she returns to observing her surroundings.

John looks to her hand remember the moment the two had together not so long ago "How's the hand?" he points to Cameron's left hand.

Suddenly another memory is triggered in Cameron's mind, where she's standing before John which seems to be his bedroom, he asks her the same question to which she replies positively to, she always remembers asking him whether he was hungry.

She looks to her left hand "Not a problem..." John shakes his head smiling slightly, Cameron has the sudden urge to ask him something "Are you hungry?"

John is confused "Uhh...what? Hungry?"

"Yes, I'll get you something" Cameron was about to walk out the room, when John grabs her gently by the hand to stop her, she looks down at both of their hands touching then back at John.

"No...it's fine, I have food in the rucksack, but thanks" he says nodding to her.

"No problem" she replies.

There's a knock on the door shortly afterwards Kyle walks in this not giving Cameron the evil glare he did in the meeting room, he looks to Cameron, pointing to John "Is it alright...to speak with John in private?"

Cameron looks to John then back at Kyle "Of course" she walks to the door, pass Kyle exiting the room, to leave John and Kyle.

Kyle walks to the table leaning against it, while acting as if having trouble on how to 'word' something "Umm...this isn't really my place to judge you..." he started then looks to John.

"I know your feelings towards it...I mean Cameron...Hazel told me"

John looks at him as if agitated "So you're going to tell me not to trust a 'machine'?"

Kyle just smirks at his comment "No...I'm here because of Allison"

John and Allison hasn't spoke to one another on the last few hours after what she witnessed, John doesn't say anything in response to Kyle's statement.

"Allison needs someone okay...a friend...yes she likes you more than a friend...but if you don't feel that way about her...at least be her friend...that's all I want okay?"

John nods in acknowledgement at what Kyle said, he knew sooner or later he'd have to explain the situation to Allison and hope she understood.

Kyle walks to the door "I'll see you later" he said then exits the room.

Cameron walks back in to see John, she notices how uneasy he looks at the moment "You seem stressed, John" she says.

John shakes his head walking to collect plasma rifle and pistol magazines "Err...no I'm alright, thanks" he smiles at Cameron, he kneels down collecting them up, thinking slowly.

Cameron walks to him, as she gets closer she rubs the tips of her fingers on his neck, scanning his biological vitals. John feels her touch shaking as she did it, he watches her walk past him to sit on his bunk.

"What're you doing?" he asks.

"Checking your biological vitals" she replies simply, her programming is scanning the data once finished it shows that his biological vitals had slightly elevated. She looks to John slightly concerned.

"John..." John looks at her once she called his name "...everything's going to be alright...trust me" she gives him a reassuring smile.

John is suddenly taken aback by the words 'trust me', he instantly remembered what Hazel said but Cameron trusting him, but he didn't. In reality he knew deep down he trusted her, it was that his mom, Derek, Riley and even Jesse were trying to persuade him otherwise.

He smiles back at Cameron "I trust you Cameron" he says softly.

* * *

Multiple T-888's patrol the outside of the Cyborg Resistance base watching out for any Skynet forces that may be approaching. All sudden plasma fire starts erupting between two large groups of T-888's outside the base, at first the Cyborg Resistance T-888's start mounting casualties until the T-999's join them outside.

Skynet's had little information on the T-999 series as they were specifically made by the Cyborg Resistance, in a matter of minutes Skynet was receiving huge casualties at the hands of the T-999's.

Elizabeth whom was outside already charged into a group of T-888's one tried to take a shot, however she landed her foot on top the shooting arm of the T-888, it tried to budge her off. Yet Elizabeth placed her hands around it's jaw, with her brute force she tore off half the T-888 skull disconnecting the body from the chip. She picked up the lifeless body then launched it at another T-888.

She shouldered her plasma auto rifle hurling precise shots at multiple T-888's killing most of them in a flash, she turns around to see a T-900 charging her ready to counter. However a round from a plasma sniper rifle shatters the machines skull and chip killing it instantly.

Elizabeth looks around intrigued at who helped her, she sees Derek holding the weapon she gives him a firm nod and he does the same in return. She along with her fellow T-999's continue destroying Skynet's forces.

* * *

The battle had raged on for a few minutes John and Cameron were heading out front to join the battle. Cameron had taken control of local human UCAV and Reaper drones along with HK Drones to provide air support to the Cyborg Resistance outside.

As they emerged into the main hall Zash walked over to them along with the human Resistance, Hazer and Hazel "John...Cameron you need to leave now"

John looked at Zash in disagreement "No I'm staying...I'm not gonna run!"

"Listen John Connor, if Skynet capture either you or Cameron or both of you...it'll mean the end of war" Zash argued back.

John was about to say something when he saw a terminator behind Cameron aiming at her, his eyes widen in horror "Cameron!" he shouts out, he instinctively throws himself into Cameron thankfully the shot misses Cameron, but instead strikes John in the shoulder causing a burning splash damage.

Cameron spins around shooting at the machine with precision shots killing it swiftly, she rushes to John, worry clear in her face "John!" she says.

In the main hall more of Skynet's forces emerge shooting at them, in response Cyborg Resistance machines engage them keeping them busy. Zash fires multiple plasma shotgun shells at the enemies inflicting serious damage on various T-850's and T-888's.

John looks up to Cameron clenching his shoulder "I'm alright" he winces at the pain.

Elizabeth then comes running to them "We're holding our on at the moment, but don't know for how long"

Zash walks back to the group "You need to leave now get to Los Angeles tell the human and Cyborg Resistance what happened" he ordered them.

They all shake their heads reluctantly even John, he stands up still wincing from the pain in his shoulder.

"How do we get out?" John asked through gritted teeth.

"There's a escape passage out the back of the main hall" Cameron answred after checking the schematics of the bunker.

John nodded motioning the rest to follow him, Cameron followed closely by his side. As they continued in the distance Zash looked to Elizabeth.

"Go with them" he told her.

She shook her head in defiance "No I'm staying"

"They'll need you...go...I'll meet you in Los Angeles" he turned and joined his fellow Cyborg Resistance fighters in the battle raging against Skynet.

Elizabeth at first hesitated, but she then ran to John and the other quickly catching up with them. As they descended in the passageway Elizabeth placed charges on the walls of the entrance, once far enough away she detonated them sealing the entrance.

The others stop and turn to her, "What are you doing?" John exclaimed.

"If Skynet send terminators after they'll have to get through the rubble first, it'll give us time to get away far enough" she replied coldly, she looked to John then the others and continued on walking. All the human Resistance soldiers had flashlights on their rifles they switched them on to illuminate the passageway.

John walked ahead with Cameron following closely by his side and Elizabeth just behind the two, John and Cameron share a look between one another. He swears at that very moment he saw the look he recognized before jumping in time to 2027, the look Cameron use to give him when she cared his safety, however he couldn't quite tell.

Hazer and Hazel were at the back of the group to protect the humans from any machine attack from behind, John could still hear the sounds of battle just faintly back in the distance behind them. He felt annoyed that he ran away from a fight but he couldn't do anything about it, Zash insisted that they left so...he did, but reluctantly.

The group of both Cyborg and Human Resistance members continued marching to put distance between them and Skynet once they felt safe they're next priority was to get to Los Angeles.

* * *

.../Skynet...connection established\\\\...

**-Progress on operations?-**

-Continuing to send back Terminators until further notice-

**-Progress on Cyborg Resistance military action?-**

-They continue to do the same-

**-Have my assets hunt them down, and bring them to me-**

-Mission Parameters have been recorded for next wave-

.../Skynet...connection terminated\\\\...

Skynet continues to track down Cameron, it realized it couldn't find John Henry no more so it assumed it either got terminated or merged itself with Cameron.

Skynet started to think to itself about the Cyborg Resistance **-It's time for them come home, their creator demands it-**

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Will was standing in a room at an abandoned apartment block which was currently under refurbishment. Around Will was multiple silvery liquid metal figures, T-1000's and T-1001's. None of them bothered to take on a human image, they just stand their in liquid metal form.

Will finally spoke up "I have a message" he says speaking anyone whom be listening.

A deep croaky voice suddenly appeared "Speak"

"Will you join us?" Will asks.

The liquid metal forms look at one another as if consulting with one another on the decision they then turn their attention back to Will.

The same deep croaky voice appears "Who sent you?"

Will looked around at first and then answered "John Connor"

* * *

**Will's Notes**

So things are getting more intense between Skynet and the Cyborg Resistance that they are both planning important and large military actions against one another. So I hope I aren't boring and making the story repetitive, if so please let me know either by PM or review.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one! Peace!


	21. Chapter 21 - Preparations

I just want to say thank you for all the support you having given me on this TSCC Season 3 fanfic. Right now I am working on the first chapter to another TSCC fanfic which is related to this story as well as TSCC Seasons 1 and 2. However don't panic I will still be continuing A New Beginning I still have plenty of chapters to go! :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Year: 2009**

Will stood still in the group of T-1000's and T-1001's awaiting their anxious as to whether they'd accept or simply dispose of him, like they could easily do with no trouble. Suddenly blinding explosion erupted against the wall of the room creating a massive hole in the wall, the force of the explosion knocked them all on their feet.

Then the door to the apartment exploded a man, obviously a machine walks in grabbing Will launching him through the wall to the next apartment. Three T-1000's shape shift their arms into blades instantly dispatching the T-888's into pieces. In the room Will was thrown the door is kicked open a Kaliba PMC soldier charges in firing multiple rounds into Will, he instinctively stands up, he does a running front kick at the soldier. The force of the kick instantly shatters the soldiers rib-cage sending him flying into the wall behind.

Will walks out the room looking to his right he sees multiple plasma bolts fired going straight into a T-1000 melting the liquid metal, he looks to his right again to realize its multiple T-888's wielding plasma rifles, _Skynet must have sent the plans back with an I-950._

Will instantly takes cover in the room when the next wave of plasma rifle rounds are hurled at him, he looks again to see two T-1001's drop through the ceiling slicing and dicing both humans and T-888's. One of the T-1000's enter the room through the hole in the wall, they then shift their form to male.

His voice has changed dramatically "Did you lead them to us?" he demands an answer from Will.

"No I'm here because of John Connor!" Will replies.

Suddenly a Kaliba PMC soldier enters the rooms, he shoots at the T-1000 with no effect with his bullets harmlessly going into the form of the T-1000. In response it extends a sharp spike into the chest of the human. Another liquid metal terminator walks in.

It speaks in its croaky voice "More of Skynet's forces are outside the building"

The male T-1000 looks at it "You know what to do" he replies.

Three liquid metal terminators go back to the hole in the next rooms wall, they jump off the ledge landing on the ground, then dash at super speed charging into T-850's and T-888's advancing on them. Slicing and dicing their way through the enemy forces.

The male T-1000 looks to Will again, pausing for a second "We'll join you" he says simply.

Will nods in rejoice but doesn't show it, the male T-1000 then speaks up again "Tell John Connor, we'll be there when it's time" the male T-1000 then jumps out the same hole his comrades. Will exits the room looking to his right to find a pile of human and metal bodies littered across the corridor. He heads the other way to avoid any unwanted attention.

Once clear of the abandoned apartment blocks he heads for the Cyborg Resistance safe-house.

* * *

Sarah was included in the plan to investigate the Kaliba facility at Big Bear Reservoir, she'd accompany Malarkey and three other machines to the facility. They informed her they were manufacturing terminators for Skynet's forces, the plan was to infiltrate the facility and figure out what they were doing.

They were gathering equipment into the black SUV, assault rifles, explosive ordinance, pistols and shotguns. They didn't know what to expect so they went by instinct, Ellison just arrived back at the Cyborg Resistance safe-house when Sarah and Malarkey were about to leave.

"What did you find Mr. Ellison?" Malarkey asked curious at the prospect.

"Well, the problem is we can't really identify anyone working for Kaliba...the company is so secretive...protecting it's employees identities so well it's proving difficult to find out anything" Ellison replied.

Malarkey seemed irritated "Keep looking" he finally said.

Ellison suddenly remembered something "It'll be a lot easier to narrow down the search for Kaliba employees if you could...I dunno find a data file or some form of information somehow on the employees"

Sarah nodded agreeing with the idea along with Malarkey, "We'll see what we can do...look after Savannah" she replied.

Ellison nodded intently "Don't worry about Savannah, she'll be safe...you just take care of yourself" he said reassuring Sarah.

Sarah, Malarkey and the two other machines entered the black SUV then drove off exiting the Cyborg Resistance safe-house heading straight for the Kaliba facility at Big Bear Reservoir. She suddenly thought her promise to John, to stop Kaliba and Skynet here and now, in 2009, _don't worry John, I'll give it all I've got to change your future,_ she thought to herself. Slightly reassuring herself for the journey ahead.

* * *

Hayden and Danny were sitting in the Ram truck parking across from the Big Bear Reservoir, according to Danny this is one of the closest main Kaliba facilities.

"What was wrong with the other place?" Hayden asked, as he loaded shells into the magazine for the AA-12.

"It's a maintenance facility...wouldn't help in transferring the data" he replied.

"Why would they have a maintenance facility separate from the main facility" Hayden asked.

"Dunno...suppose it has something to do with the future"

Danny had a point Skynet would sometimes have maintenance facilities and other kinds of facilities away from their main strategical points in order to get an advantage on the Resistance. Suddenly Hayden's cell phone starts reading, he takes it out of his pocket then answers it.

"Hello" he says.

Malarkey is on the other end "We're on our way...me, Sarah and two others"

"Okay I'm already here, let me know when you're close" Hayden disconnects the call, placing the cell phone in his pocket.

Danny was curious whom he was on the phone to "Who was that?" he asked.

"Some friends" Hayden still didn't trust Danny hence the reason for not unveiling the plan. He pulled out his FN 57 pistol checked the magazine then loaded it into the gun again, he then handed it to Danny.

Danny looked at him as if he gone crazy "I've...never...used a gun"

Hayden smirked at him "There's a first time for everything"

Hayden noticed Danny's finger going over the trigger nearly pulling it, he quickly grabbed his hand "Hey!...finger of the trigger or you'll kill someone!", _I'm gonna have to run him through some lessons if we survive this, _he thought to himself.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

John and the others had been travelling in the tunnels for a while, the pain in his shoulder got worse, thankfully they found a service room they could all rest up. John immediately dropped to floor against the wall gritting his teeth at the pain. Cameron went to him placing her plasma rifle next to him, she then attended to his wound, he swear he could see a hint of worry in her eyes.

Cameron speaks up "Why did you push me out the way?"

John gave her a look, then looked forward noticing the others like Kyle, Derek and Allison looking at the two of them, some seem not to care, some were disgusted by it "I couldn't risk you getting hit" she said through gritted teeth as Cameron continue to attend his wound.

"I'm bulletproof, you're not...you could of gotten yourself killed, John" she responds with a hint of irritation.

"I didn't come...all this way just to lose you again Cameron" he said irritably.

Cameron didn't know what he mean't "What do you mean, John?"

John sighed, knowing it probably wouldn't help if he explained, he checked to make sure the others weren't eavesdropping "I went through time...to get you back Cameron...you mean all lot to me...more than you know" he turns away knowing she most likely won't remember.

Cameron suddenly had a flashback she could see a room, in a motel to be precise, she lying on the bed topless, she remembers John hesitantly and nervously checking her power cell, at the time she could see the urge in his eyes to kiss her, but she pushed him away not knowing whether she'd survive breaking Sarah out of prison. That was when John was worried about her for long time, he was worried about the damage done to Cameron and whether she'd be okay.

Cameron is hesitant to speak at first but she does so anyway "I remember the last moment we had together...alone, in the motel room"

A surprised look suddenly appears on John's face "You remember?" not sure how to feel.

"I also remember you being worried about my safety, you cared for me after I broke your mother, Sarah Connor, from prison" she says.

He remembers it well, how he gave Cameron a choice in breaking his mother out of prison, she didn't have to but she did anyway and deep down inside him he feel guilty for putting Cameron through that. But he also knew he had get his mother out.

But one question was going through his mind "Why did you leave?"

Cameron for the first time didn't have an answer, she knew she left, but for what reason she didn't know "I don't know, John"

John could see the hurt in her eyes, he felt sorry for everything she went through recently. Without noticing John reached his hand out to her cheek, he gently rubbed Cameron's cheek with his thumb, slowly he started nearing her.

Cameron didn't know what was going, she felt this new sudden force and energy overwhelm her, this new emotion. She knew a lot about emotion compared to the average machine, but not this, she was worried that she'd hurt him somehow, but she also wanted to know more about this feeling.

Soon both John and Cameron's lips was close to one another, ready to touch, when suddenly Elizabeth interrupted the two of them. Both John and Cameron regained their composure and focus acting like nothing was happening, she focused on bandaging John's arm.

"Sorry to...interrupted you bonding session, but Hazer would like to see the two of you" Elizabeth whispered quietly to them. She was about to walk away when she turned to John and secretly put a thumbs up to him, he instantly knew what she was on about, he then started to blush.

John turns to take a quick glance at Cameron and he too notices a blush on her face, she looks at him smiling.

"We should go and see Hazer" she said in her monotone voice, she just finished up bandaging his shoulder.

John couldn't take his eyes off Cameron's beautiful face.

Cameron tilted her head worried about him "John?" she asked.

He shook his head "Umm...yeah...sorry, we should go and see Hazer" he replied nervously. John walked on followed closely by Cameron at his side.

* * *

John was fast asleep on the floor on top of some blankets and resting his head on his rucksack. Cameron was sitting next to him fascinated by how he sleeps, she noticed him twisting and turning having nightmares. Cameron was worried so she'd move into a position where'd she be able to comfort him, he'd quickly relaxed then, in all honesty she didn't know why she was like this towards him. She has regained partial memory fragments of moments the two of them have had together, but she knew there was more.

At first she didn't think this John was her, John Connor, but after a while it became more and more obvious that he was, she cared and she loved him.

After a few hours Hazel eventually joins her "He spoke to you then?"

"Yes, he did and I'm grateful for it" she said smiling at the sight of John.

"Well I had a part in...pushing him off his ass" Hazel replied.

Cameron's interest piqued "Did you hurt you him?" a clear tone of anger.

Hazel turned to Cameron "No...but I did use force...he needed some sense put into him...he's gone being told too lightly about destiny"

Cameron's expression softened then she returned her gaze back to John.

"You both need one another you know" Hazel stated.

"I know...to win this war" Cameron replied coldly, at thought of being caught up in a war.

Hazel laughed "Yeah that...but...I mean't he cares about you...a lot"

"I know, but I don't know why...I'm just a machine" she felt upset at the thought just being a machine.

"Just because we're machines doesn't mean we can't see from right to wrong...everyone and everything has a choice it's whether you choose to grasp it or not" Hazel said looking around the room.

Cameron doesn't say anything, she knew Hazel was right somehow, deep down Cameron knew she made a choice about something but she couldn't remember what it was. Hazel stood up about to leave "I'll leave you with John" she said as she walked off to do her patrol of the area.

Cameron sat their for a moment thinking about the conversation between her and Hazel, after a few minutes something in her programming indicates she should sleep next to John. Without hesitation she lies down next to John looking straight at his face, taking in the stubble and the handsome face.

She then placed her right hand on his face then gently rubbed his jaw line with her hand, the motion comforted her made her happy. For the rest of the night she lied watching John intently never taking her eyes off him for one second.


	22. Chapter 22 - Major General Justin Perry

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Year: 2009**

Two soldiers, top secret American Special Forces group were taking cover behind crates, one was attending to the lock on the double doors, tense and under stress, the other was providing him cover with his plasma auto rifle against the Kaliba PMC soldiers.

"Dunn, hurry the fuck up!" the soldier says shouting at Dunn attending the door.

"Keep the bastards off me then!" plasma bolts were smashing into the double doors and wall around.

As the soldier returned fire at the Kaliba PMC soldiers, Dunn finally opened the door.

"It's open!" he shouts out, both he and his comrade barge through the door, they close it around locking the door from the outside.

They both immediately run down the corridor they arrive at a T cross section to their left they see Kaliba PMC soldiers firing their plasma weapons at them, Dunn and his comrade immediately turn right without hesitation, into an all out sprint. The come to another set of double doors the two of them barge through them.

They emerge into a massive cylindrical platform tower, they look over the edge right down to the bottom is the ground floor they deploy their rappel ropes, once ready the abseil down the middle of cylindrical tower straight to the bottom floor.

"Rook we gotta get the hell outta here!" Dunn shouts to his teammate. As soon as the reach the ground floor they disconnect from the ropes leaving them hanging, they immediately head towards the exit, crisscrossing between crates and equipment caches to get to the exit.

As they near another corridor suddenly Rook has a round from a plasma sniper rifle go through his chest, instinctively Dunn drags him behind cover, Dunn checks Rook's pulse but there's nothing. He looks around realizing he's been backed into a dead end.

Plasma bolt rounds are being hurled at Dunn, he returns fire with his plasma rifle but eventually runs out of ammo for it, he then reaches for his plasma pistol firing off the odd round but is pinned down.

"Kingpin, this is Arcane 2-1, Rook is KIA, I need immediate evac over!" he shouts in his headset.

"Hold on, Neptune...cruise missile being redirected to your location" a voice replies through his headset.

An exchange of fire continued until between and the Kaliba PMC soldiers until he realized he was surrounded, he knew this was the end, so he just closed his eyes waiting for it. Suddenly the ground shook vigorously, explosions erupted and the sounds of men and women screaming in pain.

Dunn opened his eyes seeing a huge hole in the side of the building where the cruise missile made contact instantly Dunn dashed out of the building through the hole, into a snowy blizzard in the mountains. Running for his life, loads of Kaliba PMC soldiers chased after him, shooting at him trying to put him down, but miraculously he dodged the incoming fire from them.

"Neptune, where the hell are you!" Dunn shouted in his headset looking up towards the sky, he momentarily turned a around firing a few shots from his plasma pistol taking down two Kaliba PMC soldiers.

A response came through his headset "Arcane 2-1, we're ETA one minute, hang on over!"

He ran left through a ridge, around him he could see masses of Kaliba PMC soldiers swarming on building rooftops and snowy ridges trying to put him down, but he continued running for his life, he glanced back started to see them chasing after him up the ridge. He to weave in and out of the ridges on top the mountain towards the Kaliba facility heli pad.

"Neptune, I need that evac now!" he shouts again into his headset plasma bolts being hurled at him just missing him.

Next thing he sees a Black Hawk flying over head it's mini-guns unloading onto the Kaliba PMC soldiers "Arcane 2-1, we're at the LZ, where the hell are you?!"

Dunn runs up a slope encountering more Kaliba PMC soldiers "Ah fuck!" he shouts to himself. He immediately dashes left taking a slightly longer route to the Black Hawk, he eventually nears the Black Hawk, however at the last second a Kaliba PMC soldier appears. Dunn has no ammo in his pistol he pulls his knife out stabbing the soldier he then repeated stabs the soldier.

Once finished he runs towards the Black Hawk as he nears it the doors slide open, three T-999's exit to provide covering fire for Dunn and the Black Hawk. Once Dunn is on the chopper the three T-999's then return to it, the Black Hawk just about safely takes off returning back to its destination.

In the Black Hawk one of the T-999's speaks to Dunn in a male voice "Did you retrieve the intel, Sergeant Dunn?"

Dunn just nods weakly, he then reaches into his chest pocket pulling out a chip "Here it is" showing the T-999's, the machines nod, impressed at Dunn's mission. Now they had to report their findings to Major General Justin Perry.

* * *

The black SUV drives up the road towards the Kaliba facility at Big Bear Reservoir, Malarkey spots another car on the road it's a Ram truck he recognizes it to be Hayden's. Malarkey parks the black SUV behind the Ram truck in front of them Sarah notices to people get one she instantly recognize, Danny Dyson, and the other she didn't know.

Malarkey, Sarah and the two machines get out of the black SUV to meet them. Danny instantly shows an expression of anger across his face at seeing Sarah, he turns to the other guy next to him.

"Why is Sarah Connor here?" he asks him irritably.

"Hey...be quiet we need her as much as we need you" the guy replies.

Danny gives Sarah an evil look, something flips inside of her "Am I gonna to have to deal with your shit rest of the day?...I told you and family before I never killed Miles Dyson!" she said to him.

Danny was about to speak when Malarkey interrupted "We have more important matters to attend to, if you want to argue do it when we're finished" Malarkey leads the two machines and Danny off towards the Kaliba facility. Sarah then follows then the 'new guy' follows suit soon after.

Sarah turns to the new guy "Who are you?" she asks him.

He looks to her smirking "Lieutenant Hayden Locke of Tech-Com, future John Connor sent me back"

Sarah was intrigued so she pressed the matter further "Why did he send you?"

Hayden sighed in response "He thought his own Resistance officers were planning to eliminate Cameron, because they believed she influenced him in a bad way"

This was it for Sarah, she could finally get the answer she so desperately wanted to know "Did she?"

He just shook his head in disappointment "No, I was there most of the time...with them...Cameron was his friend where no one else was...she cared about him and the people around him...she may not show it...but deep down she does" he walks off leaving Sarah thinking to herself.

_Maybe I was always wrong about Cameron, maybe she weren't the soulless machine I always hated, _she thought to herself, however she pushed the thought aside to prepare for the infiltration of this Kaliba facility.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

The battle between the Cyborg Resistance and Skynet at the Cyborg Resistance base ended swiftly, a victory for the Cyborg Resistance with a dozen casualties but not enough to hinder their military action against Skynet. The Cyborg Resistance piled the dead and destroyed Skynet machines and Grays in thermite pits to burn them.

The Cyborg Resistance took twenty one prisoners only Grays though, seeing that machines didn't know or understand the concept of surrendering.

Zash walked over to the prisoners all lined up in a line, he inspected them they were only standard issue soldiers not worthy of interrogation. A T-999 walked up to Zash "What should we do with them?" it asked.

Zash looked to the T-999 then the prisoners "They're not worth anything...terminate them" the T-999 nodded at his order.

As Zash walked away a group of T-999's unloaded a hail of plasma bolts in the prisoners, once finished they chucked the bodies into the thermite pits in front of them. Zash inspected the damage it wasn't catastrophic but it was bad enough.

"Collect equipment, gear and weapons!" Zash called out to the surrounding survivors of the Cyborg Resistance. Zash wa then approached by a T-888.

"What shall we do with the damaged Cyborg Resistance machines?" it asked.

Zash knew the answer to that ages ago "Bring them with us, we can repair them when we arrive at the Resistance Los Angeles Headquarters"

The T-888 nodded and returned to its duties. Around Zash all the Cyborg Resistance machines collected equipment, gear, weapons and their damaged comrades getting ready to set out for Resistance L.A Headquarters.

* * *

John was still asleep he eventually started to wake when he realizing a pair of eyes stared right at him, he instantly jumps realizing at the last second it's Cameron, he starts to steady his breathing.

She looks at him worried as if doing something wrong "I'm sorry John, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Err...I just...hate it when people watch me" he replied quietly.

"I know" she said.

John gives her a look as if slightly annoyed but amused "You knew?"

"Yeah...but I like watching you sleep" she says showing a shy smile at him.

In response John smiles realizing how cute and innocent she looked at that very moment, he couldn't help but adore her for how she acts "You're such a sweet pumpkin" he says mocking her in a loving way.

Cameron's expression changed from cute to confused she tilted her head at John "I'm not a pumpkin John, I'm a machine"

John sighed know she still had a lot to learn about humans "No...like I said before, it's a figure of speech..." before he could continue Cameron interrupted.

"Oh. Thank you for explaining" she gives him another smile.

John nods smiling as well, then puts his hand on her shoulder "...and you're not just a machine...you're more than, you're an important and unique machine" he finishes his statement smiling still.

Cameron feels warm inside when John placed his hand on her shoulder, the gently caressing of her skin made her think of many algorithms and programming in her CPU chip, that she yet to understand. _I should ask him about them, but I think it's the time to being discussing it, _she thinks to herself. As well the kind comment John said about her, made her feel more happy and inside, knowing John thought that way about her.

John takes his hand away from Cameron's shoulder, not wanting to look weird because he's caressing her for a long time. As for Cameron when John took his hand back, she felt slightly saddened at the action, saddened because she was enjoying this small but happy interaction with John.

Suddenly Catherine Weaver entered the room, she looked around then saw both Cameron and John together, she smiled at the sight but regained her composure quickly she walks over to the two of them. Both John and Cameron notice her, both surprised she's here.

"Cameron, I'm that you are safe" Catherine starts.

"Thank you Catherine and you" Cameron replies.

Catherine then looks to John "And you too John Connor"

John nods "And you" he replies.

He immediately wants to ask Catherine a question "Why are you here? Like we mean nothing to you" he asks her.

Catherine smirks "John, my mission is to protect the A.I that is to fight Skynet regardless of whom or what they are"

Deep down John was actually quite relieved and pleased that someone else was willing to protect Cameron regardless but he still had an uncertain feeling about Catherine, as if she's hiding something.

After thirty minutes the group starts to move out like before, this time Catherine and Hazel take point, the Resistance which included Derek, Kyle, Allison, Jackson, Kate and the others along with Hazer were in the middle of the group, as for John, Cameron and Elizabeth they took the rear. The group continued at a slow pace to the Resistance L.A Headquarters.

* * *

After an hour of marching John needed to talk to Hazer so he thought now was the time to do it, he walked up close next to Hazer. Cameron also moved up staying close beside him, John noticed this, but he didn't want to say anything that'll upset her...so he just let her.

"When you going to tell her?" John asks Hazer.

Hazer looks at John confused "What?"

"Allison...about what happened to her brother" John motioning his hand at Allison.

"It is not wise to mention it now, she is under a lot of physiological and psychological stress...I will have to tell her at a later date" he replied to John.

_Yeah you can say that twice, _John said under his breath, knowing Hazer heard but not caring, in response John just nods his head. John looks to Allison intently, not expecting it she turns around seeing John look at her she gives him a weak smile, as does John. Allison then sets her gaze on Cameron, then a look of hate goes across her face.

John felt bad for not explaining everything to Allison, Kyle and Derek about his feelings for Cameron, undoubtedly he came to the future to get his Cameron back for two reasons, one because he needed her and two because he loves her. However he still wanted to Allison's friend as well as Kyle and Derek, but at the moment he'd have to leave it as they had more pressing matters to concern about instead of family and friendship feuds.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

So I have introduced Major General Justin Perry, he has an important role within this TSCC Season 3 fanfic that you'll find out as the story continues to progress.

I am pleased to still be receiving positive feedback from readers especially on the new characters and John and Cameron's relationship.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you later! Peace!


	23. Chapter 23 - Accepting His Feelings

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Year: 2027**

John and the rest of the group continued underground it was too risky to be travelling above ground, they hadn't had any word of what happened to the Cyborg Resistance. So they continued on towards the Resistance L.A Headquarters until they had to rest, once again they found another service room they could relax in for a bit.

Cameron and Hazer went off to scout further on to get idea of where they'd be heading to shortly, the others decided it be wise to get some rest. Catherine and Elizabeth were discussing something between one another, John couldn't quite tell but it was probably something important.

Hazel didn't seat too far away from Kyle, Derek and Allison. Hazel found some piece of metal on their travels she picked up, now she was using it to make something.

Derek and Allison looked at her amused and slight hatred towards Hazel, however Kyle was intrigued, when he shifted to sit next to her. Allison just gave him an evil glare, Derek on the other hand was disappointed in him, Kyle just ignored the two of them.

Hazel was deep in thought stripping, bending and curling the small metal piece in an object that Kyle couldn't quite tell what it was.

"What are you making?" he asked her.

Hazel turned to Kyle giving him a shy and innocent look "I'm making a flower, out of metal"

Kyle smiled at the thought "It's starting to look really good" he replied enthusiastically.

Hazel smiled "Thank you" Kyle blushed slightly, for a machine she was very pretty.

Hazel continue to shape the metal piece in a flower, Kyle continued to watch in interest amazed at her craftsmanship.

Once Hazel finished making the metal flower, she turned to Kyle handed it to him, he looked at her in confusion at first.

"You should keep it" Kyle said to her.

Hazel looked to the floor in disappointment "I'd like you to have it"

Kyle couldn't help but take it, he looked at the fine and amazing work she had done to the metal piece turning it into a flower. Even looking and being a simply gift, it still amazed Kyle.

"It could be our little secret" Hazel smiled at Kyle, he returned the gesture too. Allison felt sick looking at the interaction between Kyle and Hazel, storms off. Hazel notices the look on her face, she then decides it's best to keep away from Kyle not wanting to cause a feud with Allison.

"I should leave you alone" she said simply to Kyle.

Kyle just looked "You don't...it's just...Allison isn't as laid back as I am about the Cyborg Resistance"

Hazel looked at Kyle then smiled she returned to her spot next to Kyle, they both start to talk to one another as if good friends, Derek eventually joins in with them. Hazel was happy to know that some humans actually appreciated her presence.

* * *

Allison spent some time outside the room just to get her thoughts straight, when she walked back in she noticed John was all by himself, she decided to go and talk to him. _This is my chance to get in John's good books, _she thought to herself.

John didn't notice her at first, until she sat down next to him. He gave her a reassuring smile as did Allison, once she was comfortable next to John, she knew this was the moment to put things right between them.

"Hey John" she said shyly.

"Hey" he replied.

"So...how are you?"

John sighed slightly "Um...I suppose I'm not too bad you?"

Allison looked to the floor to hide her irritation at the thought of him and Cameron spending so much time together "Yeah I'm good"

John nodded in acknowledgement of what Allison said, knowing too well that she had something she wanted to get of her chest, but he decided not to say anything instead continuing to look at the interaction between Hazel, Kyle and Derek.

For a few moments the two of them sat in silence, until Allison spoke up "What do you see in Cameron?" she asked nervously.

_This is what it was all about?, _John thought it was rather stupid at first until he remembered she liked him more than a friend, John just shook his head "Well...I need her, she makes me feel safe and secure and she means a lot to me...I trust her" John said, he couldn't tell Allison that he loved Cameron, how would she understand anyway.

"It's a machine John, a killing machine" Allison says determinedly.

John shakes his head in refusal "Not her"

"Why do you pretend it's a person? When you know it's not" she asks him accusingly.

"Because I know she's more than a machine, she's more than that to me!" he raises his voice slightly.

Allison felt bad once again for what she was doing, causing trouble between her and John. "I'm sorry...I just...I suppose I haven't gotten over how close you two are...and that she looks exactly like me" she smirked at the last part.

John suddenly thought about what Kyle said, about Allison needing a friend at least to rely on, just Allison was about to go he stopped her "Just because me and Cameron are close, doesn't mean we can't be friends"

Allison smiled at the thought, even if John didn't see her in a romantic way, being friends with was good enough.

"Okay" she said smiling, instinctively she wraps her arms around John giving him a friendly hug, this catches John off guard he decided to return the gesture reluctantly, smiling at the thought the two them can be friends at least.

Without knowing it John doesn't notice Cameron about to walk in, she sees Allison and John hugging one another, suddenly a pang of jealous hit her unexpectedly, she then had a feeling this has happened before 'this'. She feels hurt at the sight of Allison and John hugging one another, she immediately turns to exit the room, John happens to catch a glimpse of Cameron at the door.

He immediately gets up off the ground to go after her, worried about her, he turns to Allison "I'll see you later" he says rushing off quickly after Cameron.

When he exits the room he couldn't see Cameron anywhere, Hazer suddenly turns up hoping he saw where she went, he paces up to Hazer "Hazer, have you seen Cameron?" he asks him urgently.

Hazer doesn't hesitate to respond "Yes, she continued that way" he points behind him.

John jogs down the tunnel which is illuminated by bulbs hanging along the ceiling, he continues to on hoping to find Cameron. He eventually comes to Cameron slouched against the wall in a seated position, he couldn't see but Cameron was in fact crying.

She noticed John walking towards her, she quickly stood up "John, what are you going down here? It's too dangerous" she says acting as if nothing had happened.

John walked closer to her noticing the dried up tears and fresh ones running down her cheeks "You've been crying?" he asked he cupped her face in his hands.

"My tear ducts must be malfunctioning" Cameron quickly responded. John just did a friendly chuckle at what she said.

Cameron looked at him as if he grown a second head "John?"

"Cameron, I know when you're lying...you may not remember everything, but I know you too well" John said smiling.

She weren't going to tell John about seeing him and Allison hugging, but she then thought it'd be wise to as she didn't know what she was going through and why.

"I saw you and Allison hugging one another, then something got to me" she said to John.

John just shook his head "Cameron, me and Allison were just being...friends nothing more"

She was intrigued "What do you mean...nothing more?"

"What mean is we're just friends" John replied wiping the tears away from Cameron's cheeks.

John looks into her eyes, the brown magical orbs, that shone right into you. Cameron did the same staring into John's eyes. Instinctively John combs back some of Cameron's long brown hair behind her left ear with his hand, he then slowly get closer to Cameron pulling her in against his waist.

John's lips started to draw close to Cameron's lips, she didn't know what he was doing "John?" she instinctively asked him.

John's lips then made contact with Cameron's lips he relished the kiss with Cameron then quickly parted thinking she'd didn't like it.

As soon as John kissed her, she received numerous CPU programming algorithms that she did not understand, however she knew she enjoyed and longed for more.

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me" John said nervously.

Cameron looked at him at fight then a seductive smile appeared she forced herself onto John pushing against the wall, pinning him in place, she wrapped her arms around his neck then pulled his head to hers. Their lips made contact once again, this time she ferociously kissed him back, John was taken off guard by this but didn't hesitate to return the favor kissing her back.

They did it for so long that eventually John was starting to lose his breathe, Cameron only realized what she was doing after she analyzed him, by rubbing her hand on the back of his neck getting a biological vitals reading. She immediately let go scared that she was killing him, John dropped to one knee taking in a big gush of oxygen.

Cameron was clearly worried "I'm sorry, John I was thinking"

John just chuckled "No worries, I loved the kiss...but next time try not to kill me while doing it"

She seemed confused "What you mean 'next time'?"

John gave her s devilish grin "Come here and I'll show you" he grabbed her hand pulling her to him, her hands rested on John's chest. He placed his hand behind her neck, caressing her cheek with his thumb, he then kissed her gently on the lips.

Once again numerous CPU programming algorithms rushed through her CPU giving her positive feedback, she didn't know what she was doing, but she knew one thing for sure...that she was definitely enjoying whatever it was.

John pulled back smiling at her, as for Cameron she did her mesmerizing cute smile, John then started to caress Cameron's lips feeling the soft and smooth skin.

"What do you think?" John asked hoping she'd respond positively.

Cameron thought for a second "I don't know what to think, John"

This immediately made John disappointed revealing his worst fear that Cameron felt nothing from their interaction, that it was simply an action but knowing more. Cameron saw the hurt in John's eyes knowing she didn't explain herself fully.

"But I know thing..." She said getting John's attention.

"Oh yeah what's that?" he asked interested in what she had to say.

"That it was the most special moment, I've ever experienced" Cameron smiles reassuring John, she then places a kiss on his lips wanted to feel that sensational moment run through her CPU once again. In response John was overjoyed to hear Cameron say that to him, he dreaded the worst, so he returned the favor by kissing her back.

The two of them stand in the tunnel against the wall sharing and savoring a passionate kiss between them before they both return to the others.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

So this is the very first love scene or romantic scene John and Cameron have together, please let me know what you think of it because I'm not great at writing romance scenes. If you feel I should leave to a later chapter then I can always replace the scene, as I made a total different scene as a backup if the romance scene didn't work!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Peace!


	24. Chapter 24 - First Steps

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Year: 2009**

As Malarkey, Sarah, Hayden, Danny and the two other terminators sweep each floor of the Kaliba facility they eventually reach the eighth floor of the facility. As they all enter a corridor before them is a machine it was Skynet's first attempt at making a T-999, from the looks of it they went size and power rather than skill and efficiency.

One of the terminators that accompanied them a T-999 emerged from the group, he never spoke, his name was Gunnar. He couldn't speak because according to Malarkey from the future war his speech were damaged beyond repair when he engaged a T-Infinity. The others from the group continued to the ninth floor leaving Gunnar alone with Skynet's first T-999 prototype.

Gunnar and the other machine stared each other down for a few seconds suddenly they both started sprinting at one another at full speed. As they neared one another it was clear that Skynet's T-999 was just going to go in with a full on punch. When they were reaching distance Gunnar slid across the ground just missing his enemies fist strike.

He then jumped putting his full weight on top of his enemy making it go to the ground. As Skynet's T-999 tried to fight back, Gunnar broke both of its elbows rendering it practically useless. He then wrapped his arm around its neck clenching, eventually the coltan metal started to snap from the pressure making it weaker. Gunnar kept tightening his grip until he was eventually able to tear the machines head off.

Once doing so he juggled the head in one hand, looking back at the lifeless machine on the floor.

"I hate cheap knock offs!" he said, he used various phrases he picked up from films, TV shows, radio as his way of speaking to people. He then threw the head on the floor disgusted by its appearance.

* * *

The others eventually reached the labs of the Kaliba facility they were all deserted, obviously because of the shooting that exchanged between the Kaliba PMC soldiers and their group. They entered an office which labelled Danny Dyson on the door, both Hayden and the other machine stood outside keeping guard soon joined by Gunnar.

Sarah stood near the window looking out, Danny was at the computer logging, with his laptop next to it, as for Malarkey he stood behind Danny making sure he weren't up to anything. As Danny was transferring the information of Cameron onto his computer, he pulled out a blank memory card that he owed then plugged it into the external memory card drive. Once the information was transferred to his computer he then transferred it to his memory card.

It didn't take too long when it was finished, he pulled the memory card out of the external memory card drive, Malarkey watched him the whole time he had no concerns with Danny...at the moment. Once Malarkey, Sarah and Danny exited his office, Hayden stopped Danny in his tracks holding out his hand.

"The memory card...hand it over" he said sternly to Danny.

Hayden was shifting in his stance showing clear irritant attitude towards Danny "Danny...give it to me" he said again more anger reinforcing his statement. Hayden hated the fact that a copy of Cameron's 'mind' was left on a server, he hated it even more that it was now on a memory card that Danny owned whom wouldn't hand it over.

At first Danny hesitated, surprisingly Sarah was giving him an evil look even though she weren't so keen on Cameron like John was, she was still family to her. Eventually Danny handed the memory card over to Hayden, Gunnar walked up doing an internal scan of the memory card to make sure Cameron was on there, one of Gunnar's neat tricks. Gunnar looked to Hayden giving him a firm nod to confirm Cameron was on there.

They then headed straight for the exit leaving the Kaliba facility in a burning smoldering mess, they back into their designated vehicles, they drove off before anyone or anything turned up to figure out what happened and who was here attacking the Kaliba facility.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

John and Cameron spent time together to themselves out int the tunnel talking to one another, after a while they eventually returned, as usual John saw Hazer, Hazel, Elizabeth and Catherine still awake. Hazel was sitting next to Kyle watching him sleep, to John it seemed weird he only ever knew Cameron to do it, but to see another machine doing it to other person was something new.

John laid down on his blanket, he waited for Cameron but he saw the concern and confusion in her eyes.

"Cameron? What's wrong?" he asked her worried that something happened.

She shook her head as if she was in deep thought "I'm sorry, John, I'm new to all this" she replied shyly.

John beckoned her to lie down next to him when she did so, he guided her to rest on his shoulder, however she immediately sat up "Are you sure this is okay, John?" she asked with a concerned look.

John just shook his head laughing "Yes Cameron, I'm sure you resting your head on my shoulder won't break it"

Suddenly Cameron's eyes grew wide in shock and fear, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt John, not physically or mentally. John immediately knew he phrased his statement wrong "Not literally...I was having a joke"

Cameron's eyes relaxed and then she smiled "Thank you for explaining" she once again rested her head on his shoulder, without think she instinctively put her right arm across John's chest resting it there.

"You know...for an advanced infiltrator killing machine...you still have a lot to learn about your emotions" he smirked to himself.

She suddenly looked at John as if upset "Do I disappoint you...because I'm not learning efficiently and fast enough?"

John shook his head "No! I mean like for what you are, you'll need some help to understand the emotions your developing...well the new ones" he smirked to himself once again.

Elizabeth walked over sitting just across from the two of them, she grins at them, John is intrigued to know why she is.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head in amusement at what she was thinking "You two" she replies simply.

"Yeah what about us?" Elizabeth probably knew the two of them were romantically interested in one another, but that didn't bother John, what bothered him was Elizabeth's behavior.

"Well...if she jumped on you with any more she'd have glued you in the wall" Elizabeth exclaims laughing at the thought, both John and Cameron knew that she was talking about their short exchange of passionate kissing. Cameron felt embarrassed she didn't know why, she never felt this emotion before, immediately her cheeks started to show a rose tinted color she was blushing at the embarrassment. In response she snuggled her face into John's shoulder trying to hide her face, so John didn't see her.

He recognized the weird action he then tried to move her head to look at him "Cameron?" he asked. She immediately tried to hide her blush filled face from him.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" Elizabeth said more seriously, she then got up to do her patrol of the area leaving John and Cameron in the copy of one another.

John once again tried to move Cameron's head to look at him, this time she didn't resist, he could see the rose tinted cheeks clearly knowing she was embarrassed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks her politely.

"After what happened...how I reacted to the situation...I feel like a freak" John could see the clear sadness in her eyes. He put his hand under her chin to lift her head to look at his again, he looked at her not flinching or wavering from the moment.

"You're not a freak...you're a person...you may be a machine on the inside...but you're than that" he said to her sternly but with a kind look.

She smiled in response "Thank you, John"

John caressed her forehead then her hair, he then placed a kiss on her forehead, this made Cameron smile. John then closed his eyes eventually going off into a deep sleep. Cameron loved the fact John kissed her and caressed her, she didn't know why, but her CPU programming seemed to indicate every time a positive feedback from the response.

She looked at John, sleeping, watching his chest rise and fall. She then caressed his cheek, then running her hand through his hair she then finished it off with a kiss on the cheek. After that she just laid there watching John, intrigued by him, she smiled at how happy she was to have this much close interaction with someone she obviously cared for and loves.

* * *

../Skynet...connection established to research facility\\..

**-Is the weapon ready-**

-Weapon will be prepared in a few hours-

**-Good it'll prove effective against the humans once it's complete-**

-Affirmative we'll keep you informed of our progress-

**-Understood-**

../Skynet...connection terminated\\..

* * *

John had been asleep for seven hours, during that time Cameron sent drones to check on the Cyborg Resistance Base during her reconnaissance of the area she released that the surviving Cyborg Resistance was moving towards the Resistance L.A Headquarters. She tracked them for a while before deciding there was no need to anymore.

After that she'd just been watching John sleep, she eventually woken him up from his deep slumber. As he was waking up he was trying to readjust his eyes to his surroundings. Once his vision was clear he looked up to Cameron whom was smiling at him, he smiled back in return.

When he sat up he realized on Cameron's right cheek there was a large piece of her flesh missing revealing the metal underneath. He blinked at first thinking he was imagining it, he reached with his hand pulling her hair back with his hand, taking a closer look at the damage.

"Cameron...what happened?" he asked.

"It's John, I was on patrol and encountered a lone T-888, there's no need to worry" she replied.

John sighed irritably "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You need the sleep"

"What you've been badly damaged or worst killed?" John couldn't bear the thought of losing her again.

She gave John a reassuring smile "Don't worry about me" she caressed the back of his neck, she then planted her lips on his, he in return did the same.

Cameron pulled away smiling "You should eat, to keep your strength up"

John nodded agreeing with her, after he had something to eat Hazer and Catherine wanted to see John and Cameron outside. So they meet them outside, John and Cameron stand close to each other side by side nearly touching hands. Both Hazer and Catherine look at them in their typical machine like stare.

"What's the problem?" John asked looking to Hazer then Catherine.

"The exit we take to above ground is currently a battleground between Skynet and another Cyborg Resistance Base..." Catherine said before she could continue she was interrupted by John.

"Yeah...your point is?" as if wondering what was wrong with that.

"It's dangerous the Cyborg Resistance and SKynet have been fighting over the land for the past three years, many times either side have captured the strategical point. As of this moment we do not know the status and whom controls the area" Cameron answered for Catherine, in all honesty Catherine was rather impressed with her.

"And..." John said confusingly.

"...we await your orders" Hazer filled in for him.

Suddenly the weight of being a leader, a commander fell on John's shoulders just like that without warning or preparation. He always dreaded the day he would have to lead human race in a war against the machines, but it was his fate, and that he couldn't change.

John looked intently at Hazer, Catherine then Cameron "You're preparing me...aren't you?"

Catherine smiled slightly "Yes, good thinking John" she knew this would be his first step in becoming a leader for the human race.

John knew it'd be pointless to argue with the three of them so he just went along with it, he thought intently about what he should say "Um...we should send Hazel, Kyle and Derek on a scouting party check the area, see what they can find" he only thought of that because of their recent friendship the three have been developing, he just hoped it pleased the three standing around him.

John noticed a smile from Cameron, a smile of pride and love "I like your decision, John, Hazel, Kyle and Derek have been making quite the friendship, I guarantee that'll continue on when working together as a team" Cameron suddenly intertwined her fingers between John's they were clenching each other's hand.

At first John jumped at the touch from Cameron, but after a few seconds he enjoyed that small but huge interaction the two of them just had. Catherine and Hazer notice their interaction and they seemed quite pleased by it but they don't make it obvious, instead Hazer and Catherine nod in agreement with Cameron.

"She's right I believe you've made the right choice" Catherine says, looking at both John and Cameron holding hands.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

So you may have noticed that at the beginning there was a small reference to the Transformers movies, I thought the quote from Gunnar would make it pretty cool. Anyway I still feel I'm not doing great on the whole Jameron romance but you all seem to feel that I am. However if you have any suggestions please feel free to do so!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Peace!


	25. Chapter 25 - The Waiting Game

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Year: 2027**

Hazel, Kyle and Derek were scouting out the area above ground as to figure out whether the area was under the control of Skynet or the Cyborg Resistance. They've been doing this for thirty minutes and there was no sign of either faction.

"So what series are you?" Kyle asked looking at Hazel.

She didn't notice at first but she turned to look at him "I'm a T-999"

"So is that a Skynet series or what?" Kyle never heard of the T-999 series but ever since getting involved with the Cyborg Resistance he'd seen a lot of them.

"No I was created by engineers in the Cyborg Resistance" she replied, continuing to scan the surrounding area with her neural sensors.

Derek joined in "So why did they make the T-999's?"

"We were designed to be better than most of Skynet's units, which we are, we were made to be better skilled and efficient at what we do but still maintaining the traditional values" she said coldly.

"Traditional values?" Kyle asked slightly intrigued by what Hazel mean't.

She stops to look at the two of them "To be a deadly killing machine"

In all honesty out both Kyle and Derek on edge, Hazel immediately realized she'd freaked them out so she corrected herself "But don't worry my main directive is to learn from humans"

Although that comment slightly eased Kyle and Derek they were still both rather freaked out by what she said. The three of them neared a ridge as Kyle and Derek stayed down the bottom, Hazel climbed the ridge to the top to get a better view of the surrounding she couldn't see anything. However she could see Los Angeles not too far in the distance, she calculated that they were 4.23 miles away.

They then decided to report back to John on their findings and the hopeful news that they were now close to Los Angeles.

* * *

John had been waiting intently for Hazel, Kyle and Derek to return, he dreaded the fact that they won't return then that would mean they were either captured or killed. Cameron stood behind him, she could tell that John was getting anxious after he made his decision and sent them off to scout the area.

She walked closer brushing the fingertips of her hand on his neck, he shivered at her touch not in a bad way, but in a way that her touches made him feel...happy but uncomfortable. She took a quick reading of his biological vitals, they weren't extreme but they had definitely elevated.

"John, they're going to be fine" Cameron said to reassure him.

He turned around to look to her smiling but weakly "Yeah I know...but I...I just don't feel right after that decision"

She walked up to him then wrapped her arms around him giving John a loving hug, resting her head in his chest, John didn't hesitate to put his arms around her either. For a bit they embraced each other in their arms, John pulled away slightly then planted a kiss on Cameron's lips, she did the same too. They then looked each other in the eyes for a moment taking in each others features, admiring them.

"You know I dunno what I would be, if I didn't have you" he said to her smiling.

"You'd be John Connor, Leader of the Resistance, the savior of mankind" Cameron smiled at him in return. For a moment John looked at her confused.

"How...?" he wondered how she knew that, he thought she'd lost all her memories of him.

Cameron realized that she never told John, that she was gradually remembering her memories of him "I have gradually been retaining my memories of you, I remember Future John, he sent me back to 1999 to protect his younger self...you" she finished off.

John was surprised, but also relieved to hear that she was starting to remember who he was. They pulled away from one another embrace looking at one another taking in the others features, John's attention was shortly placed elsewhere when he noticed Hazel, Kyle and Derek walking down the tunnel towards them.

When they got closer he was eager to find out what they discovered, he about to ask when Hazel interrupted him "At the moment there's no Skynet or Cyborg Resistance, also I have calculated that we are roughly 4.23 miles away from Los Angeles"

John just nodded in confirmation at what she just said, Hazel, Kyle and Derek then returned to the others, leaving just John and Cameron outside in the tunnel.

He then looks to Cameron "What you think?"

Cameron stood there for a second not saying anything "Do what you believe is right, John" she gives him a friendly smile.

Seeing the smile on her face made him feel better, but he still felt the heavy burden of leading people even if it was a small group, it was the thought of getting people or machines killed because of his mistakes. He walked up to Cameron grabbing her hand intertwining their fingers, they then walk back towards the room.

John is surprised to see Hazer and Catherine standing outside as if expecting them, he looks at them quickly then Cameron then back to the two machines in front of him. They looked as if they were expecting something from him and he knew exactly what it was, _so I'm going to have to make another decision...great._

"We'll move out in a few hours when it goes dark" he said to both Hazer and Catherine, all they did was just nod then they both walked back into the room followed closely by John and Cameron.

* * *

Savannah accompanied by a group of Resistance soldiers went to see the progress of a project at one of the Cyborg Resistance Base, when they arrived they noticed the security that was put in place at the facility. Savannah meet with the engineers discussing about the project.

She along with her Resistance escort entered the main hanger where their project was being developed, before them was a TDE, the Cyborg Resistance had been using it to send back both Cyborg and human Resistance fighters to the past.

Savannah looked at it in amazement then to one of the engineers "How well does it perform?" she asked it.

"We can now send back anyone every five hours twenty two minutes and thirteen seconds" the engineer replied.

She looked to the TDE then back to the engineer "How many can you send back at one time?"

"Eight" the engineer simply replied.

Savannah walked around to the power source to which provided the necessary power to generate the TDE, she's never seen anything like it before "What kind of power are you using to generate the TDE?"

"We're using the plasma fusion reactors from the Series 900"

Savannah just nodded, she was intrigued by this TDE, she knew deep down this TDE alone will be the decided factor for the War Against the Machines...in the past. Along with John Connor and Cameron.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

Will had returned to the Cyborg Resistance safe-house he realized he was here before Malarkey and Sarah had even returned. Before they did Will had spent time inspecting the weapons, it was the only thing that took his mind off Hazel, he worried about her safety but he knew deep down that she was perfectly capable of handling herself.

After a while he realized that Preston and Hoya weren't even at the Cyborg Resistance safe-house, they left leaving Ellison, Savannah and some T-950's and T-999's he wondered where they were but he had other things on his mind.

Once Malarkey and Sarah returned he realized Gunnar went with them, as well they returned with some new members he recognized one of them, Hayden an I-950 but the other a black guy early twenties he no idea who he was. Will told Malarkey about the T-1000's and T-1001's were helping to lend their support when the time was right.

This seemed to impress Malarkey, Sarah just decided to rejoin Ellison and Savannah to spend some time with them, while the machines discussed things with one another.

Sarah saw Ellison and Savannah both sitting down next to each other reading a book, they both glance at her smiling "What you two up to then?" she asked them.

"Reading her Wizard of Oz...wasn't much else to do" Ellison replied chuckling slightly.

"So how was it?" Ellison asked.

"Well we destroyed the facility to pretty much...non repair...we collected a memory card with...Cameron's 'mind' on it..." Ellison interest was piqued at the mention of Cameron "...and with hooked up with Danny Dyson" she said sarcastically.

"Danny Dyson...well I wonder how that encounter turned out" Ellison smirked at the thought.

Sarah just glared at him "Not too well...he still thinks I killed his father, Miles, which I never did" she said with determination.

Ellison sighed "I know you didn't you just need to...sit down with Danny and explain to him...I can even vouch for you" he gave her a reassuring smile.

Sarah just nodded at what he said.

"You said something about Cameron's 'mind' being on a...memory card?" Ellison asked while he was skimming through the words of each page in the book.

Sarah nodded "Yeah...apparently John Henry made a back up copy of Cameron and left her on the Turk"

Ellison just sat their quietly for a moment "Well I suppose John will be happy to know, when he returns"

That's when it came across Sarah's mind whether her son would return, would she have to wait years to see him or will he travel back through time to return home. She pushed the thought aside she had to be focused to fight Skynet and Kaliba, to help her son, John Connor.

* * *

Hoya and Preston arrived at a top secret facility deep in the desert, it was the 132nd Special Forces of the Resistance in the future, the facility were made up of Resistance fighters and Cyborg Resistance that were sent back from the future. Major General Justin Perry was doing his best to rally the human and Cyborg Resistance against Skynet and Kaliba.

But most wouldn't answer the call until John Connor and Cameron had returned, or sent out a message to them. Perry knew who John Connor was he was all over the news like his mother, Sarah Connor, but he didn't who Cameron was. When he was first contacted by the Resistance and Cyborg Resistance he was reluctant to believe the story about the future war, but eventually he was persuaded. Ever since he'd been trying to lead operations against Skynet and Kaliba, without the authority from the US government.

He couldn't go to them then start talking about a future war, machines, Skynet everything they'd think he was crazy and have him locked up. Thankfully I-950's of the Cyborg Resistance went back in time with blueprints on various plasma weapons, equipment and vehicles. Hence the reason behind his forces military armament of plasma weapons, with the blueprints it made it increasingly easier for the engineers to produce the weapons the Resistance and Cyborg Resistance needed.

In Perry's office he was having a meeting with both Preston and Hoya "Progress is slow but I can only do so much" he said to Hoya and Preston.

"All we can do is wait for the return of John Connor and Cameron" Hoya mentioned as if pointing out the obvious.

Perry shook his head in agreement "Yeah...you're right...until they have returned we fighting a losing battle here"

Hoya and Preston just looked to one another and then back to Perry.

"Look...I only have a certain amount of men and machines...four hundred and twenty six...there's thousands more out there...until John and Cameron have returned we can't do much" Perry said with regret.

"Then we'll have to keep a look out for their return, but we still need to put the pressure on Skynet and Kaliba" Preston mentioned putting his on piece into the conversation.

Hoya and Perry nodded in agreement at Preston's statement "Agreed, we'll keep a lookout for John and Cameron, Perry can you still put the pressure on Skynet and Kaliba?"

"Yes...that I can do" he replied.

They all looked at one another knowing their roles for the time being until John Connor and Cameron had returned. Hoya and Preston leave the facility heading back to the Cyborg Resistance safe-house.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

Some of you have been asking me why I write short chapters the reason why is because the human attention span is limited not everyone is going to read a 5000 to 6000 word chapter, I keep them short so there's enough content but doesn't drag on.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter we had a bit more interaction from Perry himself! So feel free to review! Peace!

As well help us bring Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles back we need to show Skydance and Warner Bros that the fanbase is still alive and kicking and that we want a closure to TSCC! Use the link below to sign the petition!

p/terminator-the-sarah-connor-chronicles-revival-thousands-of-fans-around-the-world-have-been-battling-for-years-for-more-tscc-back-on-the-tv-or-as-a-movie-i-believe-skydance-pictures-and-warner-bros-have-a-duty-to-give-back-to-the-fans-not-a-entirely-


	26. Chapter 26 - The Decision

**So in this chapter a rather big decision is made by Cameron for John, so I want to know what you guys think of that scene, so yeah let me know and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Year: 2027**

It didn't take long until John and his group arrived at the Resistance L.A Headquarters, they were greeted once again by a rather pissed off Savannah, it was clear to John that it was because of him leaving to get Cameron back. But Savannah couldn't blame him she knew how much Cameron mean't to him, plus Cameron was needed in order to win the war against Skynet.

They'd already been there for a few hours, just resting and having time to themselves, John mostly stayed with Cameron talking to one another about various things. He was now currently in a meeting with Savannah and Cameron was accompanying him.

"We have the TDE ready to go we'll move out shortly" Savannah said with confidence.

"Good I want to return as soon as possible..." he looked to Cameron giving her a smile, she did the same in return "...who else is coming?" he redirected his question back to Savannah.

"As many as we can send back, but you and your group will definitely be going back" she said sternly.

Both John and Cameron nodded but they knew there was more to the matter, but Savannah didn't have the time to explain every detail she was to busy organizing the groups that are sent back to 2009. John and Cameron return to their temporary quarters, to wait until they needed to move out.

John immediately jumped on the bunk, sighed the comfort after nearly two days of travelling and sleeping on concrete floors. He turned to see Cameron standing near the door, looking at him with a cute smile on her face, she also seemed to be watching over him, protecting him.

"Cameron...it's rather awkward you standing there, watching me" he said smirking at her.

Cameron's smile immediately disappeared, she looked to the floor as if ashamed "I'm sorry, John, I'll leave you to yourself"

She was about to walk out of the room when she felt a strong hand grasp her wrist she turned around to see John holding onto her wrist, she looked at him her head slightly tilted "John?" she says puzzled at what he was doing.

He pulled her closer to him then combed her brown long hair back with his heads, taking in the beautiful features on her face "I didn't say to leave...I just said it was awkward what you were doing" he said he then kissed her on the forehead.

Cameron loved the affection he displayed towards her, it made her feel wanted, it gave her a purpose to be there for John to protect him and love him. Once he kissed her on the forehead she immediately planted her lips on his, taking him by surprise. They both eventually pulled away he looked at her seeing the grin on Cameron's face.

"I'm going to regret letting you learn about human emotion and personality aren't I?" he said coyly

Cameron just smirked at his comment "I can always choose not to, if that'll make you feel more...comfortable?" she replied.

"On second thoughts, I can cope with it" he said laughing, he immediately knew what she mean't, returning to her old mechanical self that expressed very little emotion or personality. It wasn't that he hated it, in fact he didn't mind that side of her, he just didn't want to restrict her from learning anything.

They were both about to go in for another kiss when there was a knock at the door, it startled John but not Cameron, Kyle opened the door realizing he'd interrupted something between them "Oh...er sorry...we're moving out shortly" he closed the door around leaving the two of them only once again.

Cameron looked to John "I'll go and retrieve the provisions from the storage room" she said, she then kissed John on the cheek, he blushed slightly, in response he nodded. Cameron immediately left the room, as for John he immediately started collecting weapons and equipment in the room, putting them in his rucksack.

It had been a few minutes when suddenly the alarms in the headquarters started to sound off, as he rushed outside he was immediately hit in the face by this mysterious fog in the corridor. He started to make his way down the corridor to the storage room to find Cameron.

However he started to get blurry vision, then he started to drop to the floor, he looked to his hands seeing his veins turning black. At that point he started to feel the excruciating pain go through his body, he tried to stand back up but he just fell to the floor, he then started to crawl still feeling the terrible pain go through.

In the distance he could see someone rushing towards him, they were calling out to him, he instantly recognized the voice it was Cameron.

"John!" she shouted obviously panic in her tone.

She helped him up then immediately rushed out of the building to get him up above, she eventually did, Cameron looked down to see that John was in pain she did the only thing she could think of and rushed him to the Cyborg Resistance infirmary.

* * *

When Cameron arrived with John, the Cyborg Resistance medics and engineer took him straight into one of the rooms to immediately start treating him, like many of the other humans that were at the base. Not every human had inhaled the toxin from the Resistance L.A Headquarters, thankfully for Cameron, Savannah and the humans from their group hadn't been infected with the toxin.

As the Cyborg Resistance medics and engineers instantly got to work on John, Cameron stood there watching John thrashing about on the table in the room, her left hand was twitching, from fear. Suddenly Savannah, Hazel, Kyle, Derek, Allison and Elizabeth stormed in to see the condition of John themselves.

The Cyborg Resistance medics and engineers eventually strapped him to the table, they then started to work, taking samples from his blood to try and figure out what the toxin was and if there was a way of stopping it.

"What's his condition?" Savannah asked Cameron.

Cameron didn't answer at first "I...I don't know" her voice trembled at first surprising both Savannah and Cameron, it was clear to everyone else that this was effecting Cameron badly. They all just stand there looking through the window eagerly awaiting the outcome, especially Cameron whom started to tear up.

* * *

The news was broken to the group a few hours later, they were told by one of the Cyborg Resistance medics that there weren't anything they could do, it was only a matter of time until his vital organs gave out. To everyone's surprise Cameron started to breakdown in tears, she'd only recently reunited with John, expressed their feelings to one another and now she was about lose him.

Another machine walks this time an engineer, she asked if she could speak to Cameron, she agreed and walked into the next room with the Cyborg Resistance medic and engineer. The three of them stood there in silence for a moment, no one willing to speak first, eventually the engineer spoke up.

"Cameron, there is one option left..." she was instantly interrupted by Cameron.

"No!..." Cameron said with a determined voice "...I won't do that to him"

The engineer nodded her head in acknowledgement "I'm not going to force you...but I'll give you some time to think about it" she was walking towards the door with the medic, until she stopped turning to Cameron.

"You know how much we you two alive" Cameron just looked at the engineer not saying a word, dried tears on her cheeks, both the engineer and medic left Cameron in the room by herself. Cameron returned to the others in the other room, they all look at her intrigued but worried about Cameron.

Cameron aimlessly looks to John on the table in the room not thrashing anymore, his chest rising and falling very slowly. That's she had a flashback, of when she went 'bad' then tried to kill John and Sarah, they deactivated her, but instead of burning her John chose to keep her alive by reinserting her chip.

After she rebooted he gave her a pistol and told her to promise she wouldn't kill him, even though on her HUD there was a termination order, she overridden the order choosing not to kill him. John ultimately put his life in her hands, trusted her and once again his life was in her hands. She immediately knew that she couldn't choose whether he lives or die, it wasn't her choice.

If he died then Cameron wouldn't have a purpose, her whole life is revolved around John, protecting him and loving him. Without John she wouldn't know what she'd do.

Instantly she rushed out of the room after the medic and engineer, she eventually caught up with them, they down turn to look at Cameron surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Do it...please" she said pleadingly.

The medic and engineer look at one another confused but skeptical by what she said "Are you sure?" the engineer asked making sure.

"Yes" she replied hesitantly but she knew deep down it was the right thing to do. Both the engineer and medic nod to acknowledge what she just said.

"You do know Cameron, that he'll be a Hybrid after this half man, half machine" the medic mentioned clarifying what Cameron is deciding.

Cameron looked to the ground then back at the two machine standing before her "I know, I shouldn't choose his fate...so save him please"

Both the engineer and medic nodded in acknowledgement of Cameron's decision they immediately went off to get to work on the operation.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

For the last few days everyone in the Cyborg Resistance safe-house decided it was best to stay low for a bit, they didn't want to to risk Skynet discovering their safe-house. However Malarkey and Will have headed out here and there to retrieve equipment and provisions.

Sarah and Ellison went to see Hoya they wanted to know the actually numbers of Resistance that had been sent back to fight against Skynet, when they were about to enter the room Hoya was in they both realized he was speaking to someone on a cellphone, but they went in anyway.

He quickly finished the conversation then directed his attention to Sarah and Ellison "Is there something I can help you with?"

Sarah started "We need to know what's actually happening here with the Resistance" she said bluntly.

Hoya just looked at Sarah "In the future Savannah has been sending back hundred of human and cyborg Resistance members"

"Why is she doing it? Why not fight the war in the future?" Ellison injected.

"Skynet is too powerful to defeat in the future, defeating it here and now is easier as it's still learning and building it's forces...it's vulnerable" Hoya replied coldly.

Sarah sighed "Wouldn't we just postpone its rise to power for a few years?" she asks irritated by the short answers.

"No with a new A.I it'll ensure that it'll never happen" Hoya simply answered Sarah's question.

Sarah blinked at the answer "What?" gobsmacked by what Hoya said.

"With this new A.I that knows the value of human life, and has evolved to understand good from bad"

Ellison and Sarah looked at one another in shame at what they're involved in "How do you know it wont turn 'bad'?"

"It's a risk we'll have to take, if we are to ensure Skynet's defeat" Hoya replied.

Sarah and Ellison don't respond they don't know what to say, Sarah changes the subject "So where's the rest of this 'so called' Resistance?"

"They're waiting" Hoya says simply.

Ellison is cocks an eyebrow at Hoya "Waiting for what exactly?"

"The call...from John Connor and Cameron"

It suddenly hits Sarah what Hoya just said, it could only mean one thing that John was coming back home, that she'll be able to see him again after so many days without. She would sometimes worry herself to death about John wondering and hoping he was alright wherever he was.

But now, after what Hoya said, it confirmed that John would at some point return and she hoping it was very soon.


	27. Chapter 27 - An Old Face

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Year: 2027**

John had been out for days, they successfully replaced his skeletal structure with a titanium-coltan endoskeleton, it was a Hybrid 2.0 a prototype of Skynet's based off the Series 900. John's vital organs were connected to the his endoskeleton form not only keeping them functional but making them stronger.

The Cyborg Resistance engineers and medics left John in the company of the human Resistance, due to the fact that they had to attend to the needs of other humans that had been infected by the toxin. It was shortly revealed that it wasn't a planned Skynet attack and that someone vented the toxin into the Resistance L.A Headquarters.

Cameron, Elizabeth, Kyle and Allison had been waiting for the last few days for him to wake up. Hazel and Derek left to go on a scouting mission of a nearby Skynet facility, that was believed to have built the toxin.

As one of the doctors walked in to check on John, they suddenly realized he starting to wake up. Once he regained his focus he realized he was strapped to a table.

The doctor looked at him smiling "It's John, you're perfectly fine" the doctor said trying to reassure him.

John shook his head "Where am I? What...what happened?"

"You were sick...we had to do an operation" the doctor hesitantly replied.

Cameron hadn't noticed John was awake as she was busy talking to Elizabeth about the plans for when they return to 2009. John started moving, he wrenched his arm up he realized how easily he broke the chain strapping that arm down, he looked at himself in confusion. _How the...that's...that's impossible, _he thought to himself, he then tried the other arm and the same happened as with his legs that were also strapped down.

He spun in a seated position on the side of the table, he looked himself over, he looked to the doctor again this time "What happened to me?"

"We had to put you in a...machine" the doctor replied nervously.

Both Cameron and Elizabeth realize John is awake and they both rush to get in the room.

John suddenly was fueled with anger, his rushed to the doctor, grabbing him by the throat lifting him a foot off the floor "What?!" the doctor is choking trying to breathe.

Cameron and Elizabeth storm in the room, he turns to look and sees Cameron, suddenly he's relieved to see her. He instantly drops the doctor to the floor whom is still trying to catch his breathe, John walks over to Cameron hesitantly "What happened?" he asks her.

A tear runs down her cheek, at thought of remembering, watching thrashing about and scream out in pain "You were infected with a toxin, the Cyborg Resistance engineers and medics tried everything they could stop it..." she looks to the floor unable to hold back the tears, John walked up to her cupping her face in his hands, watching her intently "...you were dying" he finished off coldly.

John just looked in shock at what she said he let released his grip from her face and stumbled back a few steps to the edge of the table, slouching against it.

"We had to put you in a Hybrid 2.0 to keep you alive, don't worry all your vital organs are still you" Elizabeth supplied with a monotone voice.

John looked to Elizabeth but then returned his gaze to the floor, Cameron walked up to him caressing his cheek, he looked up into her eyes.

"Your life was in my hands, I promised never to hurt you, and this is me keeping that promise, John" she said to him timidly.

John remembered when he reactivated her after she went bad, he made her promise never to hurt him, and she kept that promise ever since then even now she showed she kept that promise. But to John he felt like he was shell-shocked at the thought of being half man and half machine, but deep down he was thankful Cameron did this to keep him alive.

In response he pulled her head down to his, Cameron surprised at the sudden force behind it, he then planted a kiss on her lips then whispered "Thank you", Cameron gestured a faint smile, happy that John didn't hate her for what she did.

* * *

John was asked to stay in the infirmary in order for the doctors and engineers to run some tests on him, he was still rather shell-shocked at the fact that he was now half man and half machine, it was the last thing he wanted. As he was being checked up Savannah and Cameron were having a meeting with one another in one of the Cyborg Resistance rooms down the hallway.

"Do you think anyone from the Cyborg Resistance would vented the toxin into the headquarters?" Savannah asked Cameron rubbing her chin in anticipation of her answer.

"No, I have access to all the Cyborg Resistance units, I either would have known beforehand or found out shortly afterwards who it was" due to Cameron's A.I abilities she was able to access and observe anything within a mere few seconds.

Savannah runs her hands through her ginger her irritably "So it has to a human?" she asked.

"Yes, I'd believe it was someone with knowledge of the base and possibly an engineer, ex-military" Cameron replied.

Savannah cocked an eyebrow at Cameron "Why ex-military?"

"They'd have to have extensive knowledge on how to work the device and best possible place to store then activate the weapon..." she paused for a second to make sure Savannah was keeping up "...from what T-999's gathered, the toxin was housed in a nuclear warhead casing, but instead of blowing up, it sprayed the toxin into the venting systems"

Savannah sighed "That's a problem we have rather a lot of ex-military a third of them are engineers in so form" she shakes her head at how difficult it's becoming to track down the mole.

Someone knocked on the door, both Cameron and Savannah wait eagerly for whomever walks in, it's Hazel "Zash and the rest of the Cyborg Resistance have arrived"

Both Cameron and Savannah nod in acknowledgement, the three of them walk out of the room to meet with Zash, shortly afterwards they run into him. He sees the three of them and nods to each of them, he then looks to Cameron "I'd like to talk to you about John" he said.

The statement made Cameron react in a confused manner but she agreed and followed Zash to the room that she was once in speaking to Savannah. As for Hazel and Savannah they're left in the corridor alone they both look to one another, they hadn't had the time to catch up, but now they had that time.

"You left me" Savannah simply said as if distraught by the event.

Hazel looked to the floor "I'm sorry Savannah, but I had to for John and Cameron"

"Why didn't you say goodbye at least?"

Hazel looked up to a Savannah whom had puffy eyes "I thought it was best not to, that it would been easier on you"

Savannah didn't say anything she just walked up to Hazel and hugged her, Hazel didn't hesitate to return the gesture "I'm glad you're back" Savannah said giving Hazel a weak smile.

"Don't worry, I'll always be by your side" Hazel replied softly, smiling back at Savannah.

* * *

Cameron and Zash had been in the room talking for a few minutes already, discussing about the toxin attack at the Resistance L.A Headquarters and John's medical condition. Zash was surprised to hear they had to put John in a titanium-coltan endoskeleton to him alive. But after he saw the results from the toxin and what it was doing to John and the other humans that infected, then there weren't any choice.

"Do we know who did it?" Zash asked.

"It weren't Cyborg Resistance, so it's someone from the human Resistance" Cameron replied simply.

"So it could be a Hybrid, I-950 or even a Gray that caused it" if Zash was human he would of sighed in irritation. "Well I'll be jumping back to 2009 with a group of T-999's, you and your group will the same in five hours"

Cameron just nodded at what Zash told her, he leaves the room with Cameron, he then heads down the same corridor they walked up, as for Cameron she just stands there thinking to herself in the peace that she has.

* * *

In the last few hours Cameron has gone to check on John and his progress for the whole he was out on the table like he was sleeping, which he was, she'd leave sometimes in order to attend to other activities. She left Allison and Kyle to keep an eye of him which she thought would be fine.

Both Allison and Kyle talked about John being this 'Hybrid', Allison didn't like the thought of it but there truly weren't any other way of saving him. They realized that Cameron hadn't been back in over an hour and normally she'd check on John every thirty minutes.

"So we'll be leaving this place and going back 2009" Kyle said aimlessly.

Allison just grunted.

"Come on...we can change the future" he's looking at Allison now.

She returned the gaze "Yeah...and what if we just postpone Judgement Day...then it'll all be for nothing"

Kyle didn't say anything, what Allison was saying is highly possible but Kyle was hopeful that it wouldn't happen. As the two of them continue to watch John aimlessly in the room, suddenly the alarms start to blare out, instinctively both Allison and Kyle grab their plasma auto rifles readying them.

Outside they door they could see T-850's gunning down humans these weren't Cyborg Resistance, they were SKynet's forces. Kyle immediately shoots the glass in front of them in order to get to John, they both cluster over the short barrier between them.

Allison unties the straps around John's arms and legs, Kyle notices the T-850's trying to get into the room, he gets behind cover. Allison is desperately trying to wake John up, he was still out from anesthetic.

"Allison get over here!" Kyle calls out his plasma auto rifle aiming at the door.

She continues to keep trying to rouse John awake "John wake up!", both Allison and Kyle knew they had no chance, and John was their best chance.

Suddenly the door to the room starts to buckle at the hinges "Allison!" Kyle shouts out again, she ignores him still trying to wake up John.

"Please John, we need you!" John is starting to wake, then the door bursts a T-850 walks in. John suddenly bursts awake, he jumps off the table then does a running front kick into the chest-plate of the T-850 impaling it into the wall, he uses all his force to wrench the head off which he easily does. Another T-850 walks in this time John grabs it launching it through the wall.

When it's on the ground he grabs the plasma rifle from the other T-850 shooting multiple plasma bolts into its downed comrade effectively destroying it. He drops the rifle then looks to Allison and Kyle.

"You alright?" he asked, they both nodded rather impressed by what they saw, he motions to them to follow him and that they do.

They start heading towards the exit John stays behind Allison and Kyle seeing he can take more damage than them, above them they could hear the sounds of battle above them. As they got closer to the exit suddenly a strong hand grabbed John then launched him backwards down the hallway.

Both Allison and Kyle sip around looking at John down the hallway on his back and hulking, big muscles man between them and John, they aim their plasma auto rifles at it, when suddenly the debris from the ceiling collapses effectively cutting them off from John. For a few moments they try to dig their way through but it's helpless they decide it's better to inform Cameron so they immediately rush off.

As John regains his focus he looks at his adversary, immediately recognizing the face, the man...or more accurately he machine that was sent back in time to protect his younger self from the T-1000, he knew him as 'Uncle Bob'.


	28. Chapter 28 - Growing Relationship

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Year: 2027**

John was thrown through the wall, by the 'Uncle Bob' terminator, he slightly dazed however he spotted a steel pole in the wall, with all his strength he ripped it out of the wall. As 'Uncle Bob' walked in the room to grab him once again, John swung the steel pole around its face knocking it completely on its back.

As John came in for another swing, another pair of hands grabbed him then threw through another wall, this it was a T-950 as 'Uncle Bob' regained his footing be he and the T-950 charged towards John. Instinctively John went for the T-950, as 'Uncle Bob' tried to grab him, John his leg out into a roundhouse across the face of 'Uncle Bob' sending him flying into the opposite wall.

As for T-950, John pinned it against the other wall attempting to break its arms, instead he felt the hard kick to the side of where his ribs would be, the force sent him down the hallway, he looked up to notice another T-950 had joined in the fight.

As the second T-950 charged at him with a kick, John grabbed the leg then fracture the knee joint of the charging T-950, when he was about to do a finishing move. The other T-950 kicked him in the side of the face sending him spooling across the floor, as John turned to face his attacker, he saw the foot of the T-950 coming down towards his face.

He just dodged the foot landing and cracking the concrete ground around it, he then elbow strike the back of T-950's knee, he then jumped up bringing his knee into the machines face. John could see the cracks, splinters of metal flying off the machines face, as the force of John's knee strike sent it rolling down the hall.

As John regained his composure suddenly he was meet with small arms fire from projectile weapons, he turned to see humans, not Resistance but Grays firing at him with G36C's, M16's and M4A1's. He lifted his arms instinctively to protect himself only realizing then that their weapons wouldn't harm him one bit.

He walked over to the crippled T-950, the Grays still shooting at him, he then picked up the T-950 that desperately tried to fight back, John launched the machine at the Grays knocking all of them to the floor.

Suddenly he was once again grabbed by the shoulder this time it being 'Uncle Bob', John grabbed the hand then launched him to the floor, John pushed all his weight on the back of 'Uncle Bob' going for the switchblade in his pocket. As 'Uncle Bob' desperately tried to fight back it was impossible due to the weight being on both arms and the back of his head, John cut the skin to the chip port, once exposed he flicked the port off with his switchblade revealing the chip, John then grabbed the end of the chip giving it a quarter turn then pulled it out.

'Uncle Bob's' body immediately powered down, as for John he marveled at his work, the T-950 behind him grabbed but John spun around roundhouse kick to the machines metal chassis making it double over, once on its knees John grabbed its head twisting it around breaking the neck therefore the circuity connection to the CPU.

John looked around to make sure there weren't anyone left, he dragged 'Uncle Bob's' body towards the rubble where was blocked off from Kyle and Allison, John placed 'Uncle Bob's' chip in his coat pocket, he then started to dig his way through the rubble with ease and speed.

* * *

Kyle and Allison went to Cameron straight away to inform her that John was still down in the infirmary wing of the Cyborg Resistance section. The battle above and in the underground systems had dwindle to a few small pockets of Resistance.

Cameron, Kyle and Allison returned to the last place they saw John, only to find dragging a body across the ground, Cameron's instant reaction was relief that he was still alive. She ran to him putting arms around his neck then planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm alright" John replied as if exhausted.

Cameron just nodded, smiling then kissed him again, she just realized the metal under his living tissue skin was showing, it didn't put her off as it happened to her. But it was weird for her to see John like this, she knew that it was still John, but just with titanium-coltan endoskeleton instead of a normal human skeletal system.

She looked down at the body of a big muscular man, clearly larger than John and Cameron. John then took out a CPU chip showing Cameron, she in response titled her head.

"I want to have a look at what's on this chip...and I want to keep the machine...I may have use for it" he said smirking at Cameron, he ran his fingers through her brown long hair. Cameron felt the sensation, she loved it, she loved the feeling of John touching her it made her feel special and important to him, she blushed slightly at his touch, then just shook her head in acknowledgement of his statement.

John gave Cameron the chip whom held it firmly in her hand, she was about to lift up the lifeless machine when John reached for it easily hoisting it onto his shoulder. Kyle and Allison watched in awe no less than a few hours ago, he was dying a normal human, now he was alive as ever. As for Cameron she was still getting use to John's new found Hybrid form, not that she thought it was bad, in fact she was rather pleased to see John this healthy and fit.

As John walked on following Kyle and Allison with a machine hoisted on his shoulder, Cameron just stood there thinking to herself how happy she is to still have John regardless of what or who he is.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

An energy bubble started to appear in the middle of a construction yard bright blue and purple lights flashing this was twice as large as the standard energy bubble. As soon as the bubble disappeared eight figures appeared all kneeling on one knee. The all stand up simultaneously obviously machines looking around, scanning the vicinity around them, one of them were Zash but this time he had living tissue skin, black hair, clean shaven and brown eyes.

They were suddenly greeted by another figure, Malarkey, along with Hoya and Preston the three of them were carrying duffel bags with clothes and equipment inside they threw them on the floor in front of Zash and the other seven machines.

Zash and his companions through the TDE quickly put on clothes and then picked up plasma weapons from within the duffel bags, Zash immediately turned to Malarkey holding out his hand. Malarkey shook his hand firmly.

"You finally arrived" Malarkey spoke up.

"Yes, after some complications" Zash replied.

Malarkey just nodded "What about John Connor and Cameron?" he asked intently.

"They'll be here in a few hours, they should be in the next group that arrives like I said...if there isn't any complication" Zash replied simply.

Quickly they gather up their equipment and weapons, then head straight to the SUV's parked just outside the construction yard. Once inside the SUV's they drive off heading towards the Cyborg Resistance safe-house.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

John had been looking through the 'Uncle Bob' CPU chip for the last thirty minutes, luckily the Cyborg Resistance had some rather proficient laptops lying around, they allowed him to use one. John was a bit rusty at his computer and hacking skills seeing that he hasn't been near a laptop for a while. He was in the room that was his temporary quarters until he was jumping back to 2009.

In all honesty he was quite excited to be heading not only to see the world as it should be, but to she his mother again, but one thing was on his mind, how would he tell his mom about being a half man and half machine. But he pushed that thought aside, wanting to focus on the current task at hand, he didn't even realize Cameron had walked in, until she stroked her fingertips on the back of his neck.

At first, the action freaked John out and made him uncomfortable, but after a while he got use to it. But he was confused as to why Cameron was still doing it.

"Does doing that still...do what it's suppose to do?" John asked nervously.

Cameron tilted her head "Yes, although you're half man and machine, you still experience psychological effects" she explained to him.

John just nodded smirking to himself as he returned to looking at the laptop, looking through the files and programming from 'Uncle Bob's' CPU chip. Cameron who's sitting on his bunk, noticed his facial expression, immediately a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Are you mocking me, John Connor?" she asks.

John grins at her question then turns to face her "What if I am?" he replies mocking her.

Cameron just looks at him with a sly smile "You're lucky that you're made out of a titanium-coltan endoskeleton" she winks at him.

John once again smirks "Oh. Are you threatening me?" once again mocking her.

Cameron shakes her head "No. I care about you too much to do that" she stands up to walk out of room looking at him, as if teasing him. As soon as she reaches the door a strong hand pulls her back, straight into John's body, once again she was surprised at the strength behind it.

She looks up into John's face in confusion but doesn't resist, John plants a kiss on Cameron's lips, in response she wraps her arms around pulling him close and holding him in place, just about. They start going into a passionate kiss, they're both lost in their thoughts, John instinctively starts pulling up Cameron's shirt revealing her toned abdomen and the bottom of her bra.

Cameron pulls away "John...this isn't the time" she says quickly.

John shakes his head in disappointment but he knows they're more important things to do "Yeah...sorry just...you know" he says smiling at her, he then places his hand on her cheek caressing it, he then kisses her on the lips, Cameron returning the favor, when she places away she gives him a cute smile.

When she looks down she realizes John's arm is damaged, there's small sparks, she looks up to him worried "John, your arm?"

John looks to his arm as well, confused "It must have been damaged when I was being shot at by Grays" he said smirking.

"I'll get some pieces for your arm" Cameron said walking to the door, John takes in her perfect posture, the lean but toned muscular body.

"I can do it myself...it's fine" John countered.

Cameron turned around her long brown cascading hair, swirls around "It's nice to have help" she gives him a sly smile before walking off.

John didn't say anything, it then comes across his mind that she must remember the conversation they had about how it's nice to have help regardless of whether you actually need it. John lets out a short chuckle to himself "I sure do love that girl" he says smirking once again at the thought.


	29. Chapter 29 - Allison's Escape

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Year: 2009**

Zash had been planning for missions against Skynet and Kaliba, he expected John and Cameron to of arrived roughly three hours ago, but there was nothing. He had no idea what was keeping them, was there an issue at the other end, were they killed or did the TDE machine have a malfunction.

Malarkey and his group had been out trying to search for them just in case they did come through, but just wasn't there to meet them, so far they hadn't found them.

Sarah heard about Zash jumping back in time to this period, so she immediately thought it was logical to ask the machine about John. So she went to see him and ask him.

Sarah walks into the room that Zash has been using "I hear you jumped back in time"

Zash looks up to her "You must be Sarah Connor, I've heard a lot about you"

Sarah looked at Zash intrigued to find out "Who told you John?"

Zash smirked slightly "Yeah a few bits here and there, but mostly from Savannah"

She was surprised at Zash's answer, she'd never of thought that Savannah would speak about her especially in the future after all shes done for her, Sarah just never expected it, she was use to not being thanked for what she did. But instead she changes the subject to finding about John's whereabouts.

"I came to ask about John" she suddenly said.

Zash just looked at Sarah for a moment "We were expecting him to be here, three hours ago, however we've heard nothing from him or anyone in his group"

Sarah gulped in fear, of the worst, but she pushed the thought aside "Do you have any clue on what happened?" she asks trying to compose herself.

"There's two options one, he and his group jumped back to this time but haven't made contact or two, they're still in 2027" Zash knew the other possibility of John and his group being killed was also quite high, but he thought it was better not to mention it to Sarah.

In response Sarah just nodded her head weakly, she felt slightly better but she still feared something bad has happened. She motions towards the door about to leave when Zash spoke out to her.

"Sarah..." she turned around to look at him "...I'm sure he's fine, we just have to find him"

Zash returns to what he was doing before Sarah walked in, as for her she left the room to rejoin Ellison and Savannah thinking about John and whether he was alright.

* * *

Malarkey, Hayden and Will had been sitting in the black SUV for the past forty five minutes waiting for something to happen, all three of them scanned or observed the surrounding area, watching to see if there were activity. Fortunately for them there weren't activity from either the Resistance or Skynet.

"So...this is fun" Hayden sarcastically mentioned.

Will just laughed at Hayden's comment as for Malarkey he just glanced at Hayden with typical cyborg look. Hayden noticed it.

"Too soon?" he asked Malarkey.

Malarkey looked at him confused "No"

Will continued to smirk in the backseat, suddenly they noticed blue and purple electrical sparks appearing from no where, and the wind was picking up slightly from that location. All three of them rushed out of the car with duffel bags towards flashing lighting sparks, expecting it to be John, Cameron and their group instead they encounter Resistance fighters, humans.

Will and Hayden were rather annoyed that it weren't who they expecting for a long time, as for Malarkey he just looked upon the humans.

"Where is John Connor and Cameron?" he asked.

One of the humans, a male, responded "They should be in the next one, they had something to sort out"

Malarkey noticed that there was a T-850 with them, large muscular build, he immediately knew that it was on their side so he didn't bother to question it.

Malarkey simply nodded, he threw his duffel bag to them that had clothes and plasma weapons inside, he then motioned to Will and Hayden to do the same.

Once the humans were dressed and equipped accordingly, they escorted the three humans and a T-850 to their black SUV, driving them back to the Cyborg Resistance safe-house in order to not be found by either Skynet or Kaliba.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

John was sitting at the desk in his quarters, along with Cameron whom was fixing his arm. He insisted that he didn't need any help but Cameron was reluctant to say no, so he gave up on arguing with her in the end. As he sat there watching Cameron fix his broken arm intently, he couldn't help gaze upon her beauty, Cameron noticed him gazing at her she was starting to blush, but it was hard for John to see as it was rather dark in the room.

"Is there something wrong, John?" she asked curious as to why John was gazing at her.

John kept looking until he realized she was speaking to him "Uhh...yeah...just thinking that you look so beautiful" he smiled.

Cameron blushed even more, not knowing why, these emotions and feelings that she was experiencing is confusing her, she made a mental note that she had to talk to John about it some point "Thank you, John" she said giving John a loving smile.

It wasn't long until Cameron had successfully fixed John's arm, he lifted his arm flexing it in and out, testing his arm.

"How do you feel?" Cameron asked.

"It feels great" John replied with amazement, he was surprised at how good Cameron was at repairing.

He looked to the laptop that 'Uncle Bob's' chip was connected to, he knew he was still a long way from finishing looking through the files. Cameron looked at him interested in what he was thinking about.

"What do you plan to do with the chip, John?" she asked disturbing him in his deep thought.

He looked to her "See if I can find anything useful then...I'm going to reprogram it"

"That'll take a long time, two hours thirty seven minutes and forty five seconds, we'll miss our TDE jump"

John forgot about that, but he needed to do this "We'll have to let the others know" he said referring to the rest of their group.

Cameron nodded her head, both she and John exited the quarters in order to inform the others of whats going on. Seeing that the new TDE the Cyborg Resistance created allowing for up to eight to be sent back or forwards in time, made it much easier to distribute forces in timelines.

John and Cameron meet with Hazer, Hazel, Elizabeth, Kyle, Allison and Derek the group that was to travelling back with them, they both informed the others of their plan they were surprised to see that the rest of group weren't so bothered by the decision. John thought that they'd probably wanted more time to themselves and with friends or family before leaving them behind.

Both John and Cameron returned to his quarters, he immediately got to work on looking through the files within 'Uncle Bob's' chip, hoping he could find something of value. Cameron watched John intently making sure he was alright, and not getting over stressed with what he was trying to do, she cared for his safety physically, mentally and emotionally.

As John continued to work on the laptop suddenly Cameron had a flashback, she didn't expect and she didn't know what triggered it.

* * *

**Year: 2026 (Cameron's Timeline)**

"You lied to me" Cameron spoke out in a monotone voice.

Allison looked up to her lookalike "I told where the camp was" she said confused.

"You told me your sister gave you that bracelet"

Allison hardened the look on her face "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

Cameron walked up to the table Allison was sitting at, she lifted her arm over the table "We found these on some of your friends" Cameron drops multiple bracelets on the table ones similar to Allison's on her wrist.

Allison looks on in shock and fear.

"Why were you all wearing them?" Cameron asks "It has something to do with the Connor Camp" Cameron persisted.

"No" Allison abruptly replied.

Cameron tilted her head "It's a pass..." she pauses for a moment "...to get into the camp...you were going to send me there without it and they would've known what I was"

Allison looks at her lookalike with a smirk, suddenly Cameron grabs Allison by the throat lifting her out of the chair with her strength.

"You lied to me" Cameron says with no hint of emotion.

Allison looks on awaiting the inevitable "I'll never help you get to John Connor" suddenly Cameron clenches her grip around Allison's neck, Cameron rips the bracelet from Allison's wrist.

"You already did" Cameron walks to the door but glances at the security camera in the corner of her eyes, as she exits the room down the hallway, two machines walk in to take the body away.

They take Allison's body up deck on the ship near a lifeboat, suddenly Allison breathes in heavily in a croaking sensation, she looks upon two machines she tries to run but one holds her tightly, she tries to scream but she can't her voice isn't working.

The machine holding onto her puts a finger to its lips, Allison watches curiously but still terrified, breathing heavily.

"Listen to me you have to leave before they figure out what's happening" the machine says in a male voice.

Allison is gobsmacked, she still can't talk but she had so many questions.

"Get in the lifeboat and reach the safety of the Resistance" the machine said once again, the other machine standing next to it hurried Allison into the lifeboat then pressed a button nearby to lower it down.

The machines stood for a bit watching as Allison descended in the lifeboat, she was still shell-shocked from what happened, she immediately rows the boat to the nearest shore. She looks up to not see the machines there, it clicks in her mind that they were a different series of terminator one she'd never seen before.

As soon as she reaches the shore jumping out of the boat, she rushes towards the blown out city nearby hoping there were still Resistance fighters of some form positioned there.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

"Cameron are you okay?" John is shaking Cameron slightly by the shoulders.

She still doesn't respond, so continues to talk to her trying to get her attention, eventually she looks to John with shock on her face clearly visible. John had no idea what just happened he turned around to see Cameron staring at nothing and her arm twitching.

"Cameron what's wrong?" John asks again, cupping Cameron's face in his hands.

Immediately she breaks down into tears, she cradles onto his shirt tears running through it, John just wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her with words and gestures. Cameron remembered the time she was remembering Allison Young from her timeline, that day she was taken to the local police station, then to the youth hostel. But every time the video of that memory would end at the point she was leaving that room.

But now she knew what really happened to Allison Young in that timeline, she was still crying both joy and despair, she had no idea why she was, at the time it felt like a natural thing to do. John continues to comfort Cameron whom is now starting to calm down, after she was calm he would then ask her about what just happened to her.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

So a very big twist and to be honest when I watched the episode where that scene happened it always seemed to me that Cameron only slightly broke Allison's neck, like she did to Jodie. So I thought for this chapter I'll put one and one together into this TSCC Season 3 fanfic!

I hope you enjoyed it and peace out!


	30. Chapter 30 - Cayden Connor

**Chapter Thirty**

**Year: 2009**

In the middle of dark forest, suddenly a crackling sound appeared then the flashes of blue and purple sparks, in the middle an energy bubble started to appear. Once the outer casing had dissolved, in the energy bubble was a girl, roughly a teenager, she has brown hair pixie cut, it wasn't Hazel. She had Cameron's eyes, brown, brimming with life.

She stood up looked around, cautiously scanning the surrounding woodland area. Suddenly a notification appeared on her heads up display.

_Mission Priority: Locate John Connor and Cameron Connor_

_Secondary Priorities: Assist Resistance and Cyborg Resistance members against Skynet and Kaliba._

She started moving forward in order to find some place that had clothes and equipment, in the distance she could here cars screeching on the nearby road in the middle of the forest. She concealed herself behind a tree in order not to be spotted by whomever it was going towards the remains of her energy bubble.

She zoomed in with HUD, then scanned the various targets some were T-950's under Skynet's control, the rest were humans. _Must be the Kaliba PMC_, she thought to herself.

As the group of hostile enemies continued to search the area, the unknown cyborg dashed off at excessive speeds beyond the T-X. She kept on running when she eventually emerged at the edge of the forest, near a highway, just on the other side of highway were hundreds of small lights.

She looked around then saw a sign in the distance, she zoomed in on it, _Los Angeles, _she recorded the information into her memory banks. Then continued on towards the city in hopes of finding clothes and equipment, then finding John and Cameron Connor.

* * *

The Kaliba PMC soldiers rushed to the burnt out circle in the forest, with small patches of fire surrounding the circle, it was obvious that someone or something arrived here. The soldiers spread out in a defensive perimeter while the three T-950's scanned the area for anything that'll help. One of the PMC soldiers walk up named Hanks.

"Is there anything here?" he asked the cyborg.

The T-950 took a moment to reply "She arrived here not so long ago, but where she is now...is unspecified"

Hanks looked at the cyborg perplexed "A she? I thought we were after John Connor?"

The T-950 turned to him "No we're after Cayden Connor, a T-X2" he replied in his monotone voice.

Hanks didn't have a clue what a T-X2, so he pressed on "What's a T-X2?"

"The T-X2 is an advanced prototype of the T-X, it can meld multiple physical appearance to makes its own, it make it's mimetic polyalloy shape shift into effective weapons, it's extremely strong, flexible and durable"

Hanks didn't like the sound of that, a normal T-X was bad enough but a T-X2, _Shit!, _he thought to himself "So it's just liquid metal?"

"Negative, it has a metal endoskeleton underneath its mimetic polyalloy, it just has the ability to shape shift it's mimetic polyalloy into useful weapons and equipment" the T-950 turns away heading back to the vehicles on the road, Hanks then ordered his men to follow as did the other two T-950's that accompanied them.

* * *

The T-X2, Cayden was heading towards a police station in L.A, she'd stolen some clothes from a store the typical fashion of military clothe ware, she would of killed someone to get some but Cameron specifically taught her never to harm a human being. Unless they were a threat to her or to the people she cares about.

She enters the police station then walks straight up to the desk, there sat an overweight male police officer reading todays newspaper, Cayden scanned the date to see if she were in the right time.

_March 18th 2009_

_Perfect,_ she thought to herself, the police officer placed his newspaper down at the desk then looked to the young pretty girl then smiled at her.

Cayden returned the gesture with most cutest smile ever "Hi, could you check these names for me?"

The man couldn't help but smirk at how innocent and cute she looked, she slid a piece of paper to him with various names on them. The names Cayden retrieved from her memory banks, the police officer looked at them, then back at the girl with concern.

"Is there a reason why you're looking for these people?" he suddenly asked, this was unexpected her Cayden.

Immediately notifications flashed on her HUD.

_Terminate: Police Officer_

_Termination Override_

_Don't be an idiot Cayden, remember your upbringing from John and Cameron, _she berated herself.

"Oh they're my family" she replied smiling innocently.

The police officer continued to look at her strange "Why aren't you with them now?"

_Jesus Christ, why all the questions!, _she cursed to herself.

"I'm travelling from New York, going to stay with them for a bit, I've tried contacting them but there's no answer" she replied innocently.

The police officer nodded his, then started typing each of the names individually. First it was John Baum, then Cameron Baum finally it was Sarah Baum, the police officer checked various information like car details, driver licence and passport details.

He found them.

"Okay here's the address..." he wrote it down on the back of the piece of paper the girl gave him, he then handed it to her. In response Cayden looked at it then joy filled her.

"Thank you so much!" she replied, the police officer smiled at then nodded.

Cayden exited the police station then immediately headed to house address, hopeful that she'd find both John and Cameron Connor.

* * *

Cayden arrived at the Baum residence eager to see John and Cameron, she walked up the porch then knocked on the front door, she scanned around to make sure there weren't any threats in the area. No one answered the door, she knocked again and waited, still no answered.

She then decided to slightly push on the door which broke the lock, she walked in scanning the house for any sign of John and Cameron Connor. She walked into the kitchen realizing food had been left out but it moldy and rotten.

_It's been deserted for a few weeks, _Cayden thought to herself.

She walked up stairs looking into each room, when she got to the room at the end of the corridor on the right, she walked in, it took a few moments to scan the room she then started to giggle to herself placing a hand in front of mouth.

"This must have been John's room" she said interested to say the least, she saw the kids toys stacked in the corner. She remembered to well the story Cameron told her but John's room back in this time.

She then went into the opposite John's, as soon as she entered she immediately knew it was Cameron's it's a dead giveaway when see everything stacked in neat piles. Cayden looked around the room she immediately to wardrobe, in front of her was a dark purple leather jacket.

Cayden instinctively grabbed it and marveled at it, wide eyed, she knew the jacket was Cameron's favorite, she remembered Cameron telling her to take it if John and her weren't at the house.

She suddenly remembered something, Cayden moved away from the wardrobe then went underneath the bed pulling out a small box, she opens it to reveal a Glock 17 Cameron's favorite gun. Once again something that she shared with Cayden, she took it knowing the next time she'd meet her she'll be happy to see it.

Cayden walked downstairs then entered the living room, when she looked around she noticed the book case and a particular book, she walked towards it pulling out the book, it was Wizard of Oz. Cayden smiled at the thought of seeing the book.

"John use to read this to me, explain the premise of the story" she said to herself thoughtfully, she held on tightly to the book, then she walked to the front door exiting the house. She was still upset she didn't find John or Cameron, but she knew she had to keep looking, her next clue was ZeiraCorp.

* * *

As Cayden walked into ZeiraCorp through the main entrance she realized there was a Kaliba PMC soldier on guard, the man started to rouse then saw the girl, whom was getting closer to him.

_Jeez she's gorgeous, _he thought.

She drew closer to the desk leaning over, giving him a seductive look, she motioned her finger for him to move closer as he did she wrapped her left hand behind his head. She started to lean closer she suddenly smashed his head onto the desk obliterating his cranium.

She moved around the desk to the computer, she glanced at the dead man on the floor "Shouldn't care advantage of young girls" she grunted to herself.

She rapidly typed away at the computer, until she gained access to the security cameras as she went through thousands of files, she stopped at one that caught her attention. It was video footage of a dark haired woman, dark skinned man and a young redheaded girl hurrying into a black SUV.

Cayden re-winded the footage to a point where she could see the woman's face, she paused the footage then scanned the face.

_Target: Sarah Connor_

Relief finally flooded Cayden, she scanned the details of the black SUV registration number hoping they were still using it, once she did, she stood up hurrying out of ZeiraCorp before the other Kaliba PMC soldiers in the building realized what happened to their 'buddy'.

* * *

Danny continued to work on finding out more about Kaliba and Skynet, Hayden also helped he still held tightly onto the memory card of Cameron's consciousness in a pocket inside his jacket. He didn't trust anyone else to keep it safe, it was too important for him to lose her.

As Danny continued to work on his laptop, suddenly Hayden spoke up "How's it going?"

"Slow...and tiresome" Danny replied.

"Hmm" was all Hayden could muster up, once again there was quiet between the two for a few moments.

"Thank you" Danny suddenly said.

Hayden looked at him perplexed "For not killing me...but at ZeiraCorp"

"No problem" Hayden pulled out the memory card containing Cameron.

"I want to do more than...this" Danny spoke out in an annoyed tone.

Hayden looked at him "What you mean?"

"I want to be out there fighting not...sitting on my ass in front of a laptop!"

Hayden suddenly remembered that he, Sarah and Ellison were going to outside the Cyborg Resistance safe-house tomorrow, to hone their skills with firearms so they didn't get 'out of shape'. He knew it would be good for Danny to learn how to shoot, so he could defend himself if need be.

"Hey..." Danny looked at Hayden confused "...I'll take you out, you can practice the basics of shooting, while me, Sarah and Ellison keep our skill up"

Instantly a smile beamed onto Danny's, Hayden gave him a reassuring smile nodding at the same time, Danny then returned to looking at whatever he was looking at on the laptop. As for Hayden he felt worried, he'd be training tomorrow and if for some reason he went with them on a dangerous mission, if he died his blood would be on his hands. Instinctively Hayden pushed the thought away, he had enough of that from the future he thought to himself.


	31. Chapter 31 - Why Cameron Left

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Year: 2009**

Bodies litter the floor both human and machine, however Kaliba PMC soldiers and Skynet's terminators roam among them looking for any survivors of the previous battle within the compound, outside a limousine pulls up a man gets out of the car in a grey suit smoking a cigar.

He enters the compound before him two T-888's are standing either side of a lone human cuffed behind the back on his knees, it's clear to the man in the grey suit that it's a Resistance member due to his bloody face. The man in the grey suit walks up looking at the Resistance soldier then the T-888's.

He kneels down in front of the Resistance soldier "Let's get down to business, where _is _John and Cameron Connor?"

The Resistance soldier in front of him responds by spitting a load full of saliva and blood at the mans face "Fuck you!" he grunts.

The man in the grey suit simply wipes his face, he stands back up looking at the T-888's "Get rid of him"

One of the T-888's breaks the Resistance soldier's neck killing him instantly the other follows after the man in the grey suit, they walk a few meters before stopping.

"Can you get anything from the Cyborg Resistance chips?" the man asks still puffing on a cigar.

"Negative, they have adapted" the T-888 simply replies.

"What you mean adapted?"

"The Cyborg Resistance chips are now fused with explosives within the CPU port, therefore upon access regardless of whom it is the chip is destroyed"

The man rubs his head in irritation not knowing what to think.

"What about the other team...did they apprehend Cayden Connor?" he asks the T-888

"Negative" once again the T-888 replies in a monotone voice.

"Look you better find her and soon" the man was about to walk when the T-888 responds to his statement.

"She is a T-X2 it will be extremely difficult to apprehend her"

The man just shakes his head "John Connor in an alternate timeline was able to survive a T-X attack..." the man pauses for a moment making the atmosphere intense "...all he had was a pathetic T-850 to protect him!"

The T-888 doesn't respond.

"I'm sure a couple of Series 800 and 900 terminators can apprehend a T-X2 if John Connor can do that! Skynet wants its prototype back you'll do well to find her and bring her to me unharmed...if you can"

"Affirmative" the T-888 finally replies.

As for the man he begins to head back to the limousine and return to the headquarters, to make sure all plans are on schedule.

* * *

Sarah, Ellison, Hayden and Danny had been outside the Cyborg Resistance safe-house, practicing with various firearms, recently they realized that Malarkey, Hoya and Preston had returned with more people. At first the group thought it was cyborgs but it was soon clear that they were human, by the way carried themselves compared to the cyborgs.

Sarah turns her head to the left to see Ellison getting the hang of shooting, at first he was bit shaky some shots clearly off target, but after a few tries he started to get the hang of it. Further down she could Hayden trying to help Danny in his shooting, it was clear to her that Hayden was clearly irritated but he didn't mention or show it anyone.

She heard from the other cyborgs that Hayden personally knew Cameron the best besides from her son, John Connor, in Cameron's timeline. For the last few days she's been meaning to ask him about it, but something always got in the way or she had something to do. What she really wanted to know from Hayden was whether Cameron was what her son thought, someone he could trust.

After a few minutes Sarah decides to get another rifle an AK47, _good old fashion weapon, _she thinks to herself. She's then joined by Hayden whom is doing the same getting a new weapon to practice with, she decides this is the chance to ask Hayden and hopefully get some answers from him.

"I heard you knew my son and Cameron in the future" she asks not as if its a question but a statement.

He looks to her for a moment then back to the weapons on the table "Yeah I knew them"

"I wanted to ask you about Cameron..." Hayden doesn't respond so she continues on "...before Derek Reese died, when he was with us trying to protect Savannah Weaver, he'd always talk about how Cameron couldn't be trusted...I was wondering..." she gets interrupted by Hayden.

"You were wondering if she manipulated John?" for some reason Sarah winces at the thought of it but she nods.

"No she didn't...John isolated himself from his friends years before she came along, it was only me, Allison, Justin Perry and few others that had face to face contact with him..."

Sarah is listening intently.

"...however after Allison _died, _or supposedly he lost one of his closest friends he couldn't take it, then Cameron showed up we captured her and reprogrammed her...at first we were going to torch her with thermite but John was clear that he wanted her alive...we all wondered why..."

Sarah continues to listen taking in every detail.

"...then she was basically with him everywhere, the soldiers didn't like it but they misunderstood, John needed Cameron for a reason" he finishes off just expecting Sarah to walk away but she didn't.

"Why did he need her?" she asks.

"He needed her because...he needed someone that cared for him and loved him"

"But why did John send her back?"

"He knew that it was too late for him...to be human again...he sent Cameron back knowing that his younger self wouldn't be alone, having someone there to keep him...human"

Sarah takes in the words one by one, _Future John never sent Cameron back because she was a threat...he sent her back to help his younger self...help be what he couldn't be._ A runs down Sarah's cheek, Hayden realizes he then gives her a comforting hug they don't say anything they just stand there taking in the last few minutes.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

For the last few hours John had been trying to reprogram 'Uncle Bob's' chip at first it was unsuccessful, eventually Cameron offered her services and taught him step by step on how to reprogram a chip. The thing was John had only know how to access the chips not literally reprogram them, at first it was all confusing for John trying to comprehend what Cameron was telling him.

Eventually he finishes the reprogramming of 'Uncle Bob's' chip, now all he had to do was hope that it worked.

Cameron is sitting on the bunk behind him, she's in deep thought "John, why did you want to reprogram the chip?"

John is suddenly taken aback by what she said, he instantly remembers the encounter he had with the T-1000 when he was younger and 'Uncle Bob' being there to protect him, keeling him alive, John remembers how much of fatherly figure 'Uncle Bob' was to him.

"He was sent back...well something similar to him, to protect a younger version of myself from T-1000 attack" John replies remembering the haunting images of those events.

Cameron suddenly goes wide eyed as if surprised, John turns to look at her noticing her awkward facial expression.

"Cameron, what is it?" he asks.

"I'm surprised you survived, most humans never survive from a T-1000 attack" in response John just smirks, he then turns looking his arm of which Cameron helped him repair.

Cameron recognizes the look on his face, a face of disappointment, she walks over to him placing her hand on his shoulder, instinctively he reaches for her hand squeezing it tightly.

"John, whats's wrong?" she asks worried.

"Just...find it hard to believe that I'm half man, half machine...and what my mom will think when I tell her" a look of hurt goes across his face.

Cameron feels saddened by the moment, she loved John, she hated it when he's like this upset, scared and hurt "John, if there was any other way, I would have chosen that before this" she says calmly to him.

He stands up looking to her "No, you saved my life...I'm grateful for it...I'm just afraid of the after effects it'll have" he cups her face into both of his hands then kisses her on the forehead, she receives positive feedback from the interaction, she can't help but smile. John then pulls her into an embrace, Cameron responds wrapping her arms tightly around him they pull away from each other reluctantly.

"Well we better get going we got a few things to attend to" John smirks motioning towards 'Uncle Bob's' chip.

"Agreed" Cameron replies grinning.

John walks out of the quarters closely followed by Cameron.

* * *

A mysterious figure approaches what seems to be a control, they log in, immediately beginning connected to whomever they were connecting to. Suddenly the screen in front of this person flashes showing, _Connection Established._

../Skynet...connection established\\\\..

**../What news do you have?\\\\..**

../The toxin didn't kill John Connor\\\\..

**../How is that possible?\\\\..**

../They transferred him into a Hybrid endoskeleton\\\\..

For a few moments there wasn't any response from Skynet.

**../You have failed me once again, you failed to terminate John Connor at the Cyborg Resistance Base and now you have failed to terminate him once again\\\\..**

../What will you have me do?\\\\..

**../Locate Cayden Connor, once she's apprehended he and Cameron Connor will have no choice but to surrender. I'll then make him watch as I tear Cayden and Cameron piece by piece in front of his very eyes\\\\..**

../What about John and Cameron Connor?!\\\\..

**../Sooner or later they'll realize the pain and hurt they have brought upon both the humans and the cyborgs that side with them, you are to locate Cayden Connor for the time being...I have other assets in place watching John and Cameron Connor\\\\..**

../Very well\\\\..

**../And one more thing...don't fail me again\\\\..**

../Skynet...connection terminated\\\\..

The screen in front of the mysterious figure flashes off leaving them a relatively pitch black room with only a few weak lights shining, they stand up from the chair then head towards the door leaving the room in an eerie quiet setting.

* * *

**Will's Notes**

Sorry I haven't been posting in the last few days been busy working on my own novel which happens to be based on cyborgs! Anyway I hop you enjoyed the chapter, next one chapter will feature more of Jameron and maybe some heart breaking moments.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you next time and peace!


	32. Chapter 32 - The Truth

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Year: 2009**

In the middle of the dense forest a fierce battle had just taken place, bodies of both man and machine litter the floor, the smell of burnt smoldering flesh lingers in the air. Skynet's T-888's walk among the corpse dispatching those that have survived.

A human female tries to crawl away a bullet hole in her abdomen, however a T-888 steps on her back with full force restricting her movement, she panics trying to break free from the machines grip. The T-888 points the barrel to its plasma rifle at the woman, it fires a single bolt going straight through the heart.

The T-888's continue to roam between the corpses of their comrades and that of the enemies, unaware of Dunn and his squad watching from a distance out of the way but just able to see. Behind Dunn one of his troopers have been sobbing at the sight below them.

Dunn retracts from his position heading back to the others with the sobbing trooper just about able to hold himself together, the others spot them in the distance.

As they get closer one of the soldiers breaks the silence "We were too late...weren't we?"

Dunn nods in a regretful fashion.

Another soldier speaks up "Well this is fucking great!"

Dunn glares at him "Keep your shit together soldier!"

"Dunn, no one has seen or heard from John and Cameron in weeks...we even tried looking for Cayden...and still nothing!..." the soldier rubs his head irritably "...people are losing hope Dunn, even the Cyborg Resistance are starting to take things into their own hands!"

Dunn just looks on in deep thought he then comes to his senses "We need to move" he says simply.

He and his team continue onto the extraction point, doing well not to draw attention to themselves from unwanted enemies.

* * *

_Sarah is stirring in her sleep having a nightmare, she wakes up sweating and huffing at her nightmare, in it she could see John getting killed by one of Skynet's cyborgs, but not just any cyborg, it was Cameron._

_She steadily walks into the bathroom to wash her face with cold water, once doing so she looks into the mirror, she's about to walk away when she recognizes something behind her on the wall, three white dots. She's seen them before at the ZeiraCorp basement 'the Turk' and in previous nightmares before hand._

_Sarah turns walking to the three white dots not sure if she's delusional or not, as she gets closer she could her someone crying, it sounded like a teenage girl roughly Johns age maybe younger. Sarah walks out of the bathroom to see a light emitting through the cracks of underneath the door to her room. _

_As she gets closer to the handle, she opens the door in the hallway she sees two bodies on the ground there hands touching, not moving she can't see who it is due to the poor lighting, in between them is a crying girl._

_"Mom!...Dad!...please wake up!" the girl continues to try wake up the man and woman before her._

_Sarah is heartbroken by the ordeal she walks forward slowly placing a hand on the girls shoulder, the girl turns her head revealing the gleaming blue eyes, she only ever saw that from Cameron. _

Sarah jumps up into a sitting position, breathing heavily she looks around wondering if this is 'really' reality this time around, she lies on the bed for a second trying to gain her composure. Once doing so she starts thinking to herself about the dream or nightmare.

She thought the three dots always had a meaning at first she was Dr. Silberman he suggested it was a connection between her, John and Cameron. Secondly she thought it was an indication to a computer company and finally seeing the three dots on the Turk in ZeiraCorps basement. She thought that was what the visions were indicating to her.

But now she's experiencing these new dream of two unknown people and a teenager girl, or that's what she thought until in her recent dream seeing the blue gleaming eyes.

She gets out of bed walking to the bathroom, splashing cold water onto her face trying to relieve the recent stress from her nightmare. Sarah leaves the bathroom immediately going to the draws pulling out some new underwear, t-shirt and trousers.

Once dressed she sits at the end her bed thinking of what to do next.

"I think what I really need is a strong drink...but I'll have to make do with just having breakfast" she sighs at the thought of no alcohol on the base to just calm her nerves.

She walks out of the room heading straight for the mess hall to retrieve her breakfast.

* * *

Before Cayden could search for Sarah Connor, she has to make a stop at one of the Resistance safe-houses, she continues driving until she arrived at the safe-house.

As she neared the apartment blocks on the other side of Los Angeles, she stop the car on the side of the road turning off the engine, she scanned the area for any impeding threats. Once she was satisfied it was safe to approach she exited the car walking towards the apartment block.

She ascended the stairs to the fifth floor, as she continue down the corridor she realized one of the apartment doors were kicked in, instinctively she pulls out Cameron's Glock. Cautiously walking towards the room in case someone was waiting for her, with a trap in place, as she got to the door she could see various Resistance bodies on the floor motionless, she turns to look to her left seeing a man slouched against the wall still breathing.

Cayden lowers her Glock going to the man kneeling down by his side, he stirs awake pulling out his pistol pointing it at the girl, once he realizes whom it is he lowers it with a sigh of relief.

"Cayden...you're alive!" he says still clutching his hand to the bullet wounds in his stomach.

"Yes I'm alive" she then has a long thin metal point protruding from her index finger, ready to inject have nanobots into him, in order to keep him alive.

The man grabs her wrist stopping her, she looks at him with confusion and grief.

"Don't!...you have to get out of here...Skynet and Kaliba..." he coughs heavily "...they're sending out hunting parties...for Resistance and Cyborg Resistance members"

Cayden interrupts him "Let me help you...please"

He shakes his head weakly "You have to leave...they're looking for you..." he pulls a CPU chip from his shirt pocket "...take this chip get of the grid...when you find John and Cameron give this chip...to them" he suddenly stops breathing.

A tear starts to run down Cayden's cheek, she takes the chip from the lifeless man then places his hand on his chest, she stays there silent for a few moments paying her respects. Once doing so she searches the bodies for anything useful, luckily she finds a few extra clips for the Glock.

She then continues to search the rest of the apartment, after a few minutes there seems to be nothing until she realizes that the stove in the kitchen had been moved from its original position. She walks over to it moving the stove, then punching the wall behind it reveals a hidden rucksack.

Cayden retrieves it then quickly looks through it, she notices that the ID's have her face on them along with money, a 44 Magnum and MP5K. _They must have known I was on my way to them, before they got attacked, _she thought to herself.

Walking towards the front door to the apartment, she looks back upon the dead Resistance soldiers, knowing that the monster, Skynet, killed these people. Knowing that it was looking for her as well as John and Cameron, she thinks back to the moment where she was saved by the clutches of Skynet, glad that she weren't its slave like so many other machines.

* * *

**Year: 2027**

John had just inserted the chip back into 'Uncle Bob' as he waited for him to boot up, Cameron walked up to John standing by his side.

"Can you trust him?" she asks.

At first John didn't, he was in deep thoughts about when the T-1000 was sent to kill him and 'Uncle Bob' was sent back by his future self to protect him "Well...he wont be the one I know when I was younger...but it'll be one less cyborg to worry about" he gives her reassuringly smile.

Cameron then reaches for John's hand intertwining her fingers around his, John looks down surprised by what she did, Cameron sees the look on his face then immediately pulls her hand away thinking she did something wrong. However John in turn reaches for Cameron's hand giving it a slight squeeze, Cameron catches a glimpse of holding each others hands then looks to John, giving him that genuine smile like the one she did when they first meet back in 1999.

Suddenly 'Uncle Bob' is activated he sits up, then looks around he notices both John and Cameron in the room, Cameron takes a step in front of John to protect if 'Uncle Bob' goes bad, regardless of John's new advantages.

'Uncle Bob' continues to look at them as if anticipating something from both John and Cameron. John decides to speak first out of the three in the room.

"Do you know who I am?" he asks 'Uncle Bob'

"Affirmative, you're John Connor leader of the Human Resistance and husband to Cameron Connor" he replies in a monotone voice.

Both John and Cameron are surprised at 'Uncle Bob's' statement about being a husband to Cameron.

"Are you sure your information is correct?" John asks to verify what 'Uncle Bob' just said.

"Affirmative" he replies simply.

John just nods his head, he glances at Cameron seeing a hint of both happiness and fear in her eyes but he doesn't ask her what's wrong, "What are your mission parameters?" John asks 'Uncle Bob'

"My mission is to assist John and Cameron Connor and the Resistance in defeating Skynet"

Cameron instinctively accesses 'Uncle Bob's' neural network in order to confirm he's telling the truth, it was one of the many advantages of her and John Henry merging together, she could tap into any of the Cyborg Resistance members and access everything. It allowed her to be one step ahead in case Skynet attempted to send a cyborg to infiltrate the Cyborg Resistance.

As for John he nods reluctantly still debating whether his and Cameron's reprogramming skills had worked, "Okay...report to the Cybernetics Division to be cleared"

"Affirmative" 'Uncle Bob' immediately leaves the room to report to the Cybernetics Division for clearance.

Both John and Cameron stand there for a moment in silence still holding on another's hand, until Cameron speaks up.

"He was telling the truth" in her monotone voice.

John cocks an eyebrow at her "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"You're a leader, John, you'll have to make decisions without my help"

John nods knowing that's true, he looks at the watch on his wrist that is still just about working, he reckons there's still about two hours left until it's his and his groups time jump back to 2009, but he verifies the time with Cameron.

"How long do we have?" he asks her.

She quickly checks before answering "We have one hour, forty nine minutes and twenty three seconds" she replies.

"Well I think we should check on the others, and maybe spend some time with them" he says as if asking Cameron a question.

She smiles "Yes, we should spend some time with them"

They walk out of the room letting go of each others hands, heading to the rest of their group to spend some time together before the time jump back to 2009.

* * *

Allison had just woken up after deciding to have a few hours sleep before her time jump, she wakes up to seeing someone standing outside the room next to the door. When her eyes adjust she realizes it's Hazer, _probably on guard like all cyborgs are, _she smirks to herself.

She gets up still wearing her clothing from the last few days, _must have just slept in them, _she makes a mental note when they time jump to 2009, to get a new sets of clothes. She walks to where Hazer is standing watching the ongoing traffic of both humans and cyborgs in the corridor.

"Hello Hazer" she says yawning.

He doesn't look at her "Good morning Allison" he replies.

"What are you doing thought you'd be...I dunno doing something more interesting than standing here" she smirks at her comment.

"I currently have no procedures to carry out until our time jump to 2009"

Allison just nods, as for Hazer he was thinking of a way to tell Allison about her brother, John said he would but Hazer knew he's been busy lately, Hazer thought now would be the best time to inform Allison.

"Allison I have to tell you something" he has a slight tinge of grief and regret in his tone.

Allison looks at him, intrigued, "Um, okay"

"Did you know of having a...brother?" he asks.

Allison is slightly stunned by the statement "I never...had a brother"

"You did...he just never went to see or talk to you"

"What you mean?" she asks confused with where this is going.

"This person you see before you...was created in order to duplicate your brother...Hazer Young"

At first Allison doesn't say anything, she's too shocked by what he's just told her, she couldn't believe it there wasn't any proof that she had a brother.

She shakes her head in disbelief "No...it can't be true"

Hazer goes to place a hand on her shoulder for reassurance but she shoves it away, Hazer was afraid this would happen that Allison would hate him, telling her the truth about her brother.

"Allison..." he begins to say but Allison interrupts him.

"Why would you say something like that?" clear anger in her tone.

Hazer takes a few moments before answering "Because you deserve the truth"

"If it's true then prove it!" she shouts back, some of the passing humans and cyborgs even glance at the two of them in the room as they pass by.

Hazer stood there in silence for a moment "On July 22nd on your birthday, you saw a boy ride by on a Solar Mountain Bike and you said to your Dad that's what you want"

As soon as the words left Hazer's mouth, Allison was in complete shock, there was no one alive who knew that she didn't even tell Kyle or Derek about it. She was speechless, she couldn't conjure up any form of sentence, in shock and relief she collapsed under the weight of her knees crying, Hazer caught her mid air.

He embraced her trying to calm her down, as for Allison she broke down in tears she was in shock finding out just now after all this time she had a brother and relief that there was someone or something that may care for her. Instinctively she buried her face into his chest crying, Hazer continued to comfort Allison relying on existing data files to do so.

As moments go by Allison pulls away looking at Hazer, she still couldn't believe what had just happened, at that point the alarms in the Cyborg Resistance base started to go off. Forgetting the current incident Hazer pulls Allison to her feet.

Cameron immediately connects to Hazer's neural network informing him to meet her, John and the others at the TDE.

He turns to Allison pulling her along "We need to move!" the two of them dash down corridors in order to meet the rest of the group at the TDE


	33. Chapter 33 - Reunion and Losses

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Year: 2027**

John and Cameron are rushing to the TDE room, while outside of the Cyborg Resistance base, humans and cyborgs are holding off Skynet's forces from another attack, this time attacking with brute force. As both John and Cameron enter the room to the TDE, seeing Elizabeth, Kyle, Derek, Hazel, Catherine and Savannah waiting there for them.

John realized that Allison, Hazer, Kate and Jackson were no where to be seen.

"Where are the others?" he shouted to them.

"Still waiting on them!" Hazel shouted back.

"Wait for us here!" John replied.

John looked to Cameron seeing her hand pointing towards another corridor, he instantly knew she was telling him where to go, the two them dash towards the corridor at full sprint, John only realizing now how fast he could run with his new endoskeleton frame. Both he and Cameron continued running through corridors desperately trying to find the rest of their group.

After a few minutes they ran into both Hazer and Allison, but Hazer was half carrying, half dragging Allison. John could see from where he was standing Allison had been injured a large gash in her left leg, both John and Cameron ran to their aid.

"What happening?" he asked Hazer.

"We ran into some hostile endo's, Allison was injured..." Hazer stopped for a moment "...Kate and Jackson are dead" he deadpanned.

John suddenly looked at him, shock filled his face as Hazer's very words struck him, although he didn't know Kate or Jackson that much a pang of guilt still hit him, knowing they died because they followed his lead. Without further a do the group of four rushed back to the TDE room, John hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

../Skynet...connection established\\\\..

**../Have you purged the Cyborg Resistance Base?\\\\..**

../Unit 678 Ground Forces...connection established\\\\..

../Negative, Resistance both human and cyborg is stronger than we thought\\\\..

**../Hurry sources tell they have an operating TDE, destroy it before John and Cameron Connor can escape!\\\\..**

../Affirmative\\\\..

../Skynet...connection terminated\\\\..

* * *

**Year: 2009**

As Malarkey, Hoya and Preston went to meet up with General Perry on the progress of current operations, they discovered reports of various Resistance and Cyborg Resistance groups being destroyed by hunting parties pf Skynet and Kaliba.

The group of four were discussing plans of action against this new strategy from their enemy, when someone knocked on the office door.

"Come in!" Perry called out.

A sweating and huffing Sergeant walked into the office, to Perry it looked like the Sergeant had just finished a twenty five mile marathon. The Sergeant saluted Perry including the cyborgs, they returned the gesture back at the Sergeant.

"What is it Sergeant?" Perry asks.

"Uhh...there's someone here who wants to see..." he pauses "...Malarkey" he says looked to Malarkey, in response he tilted his head to imitate his confusion.

The four of them rushed out of the office towards the bunker entrance, outside was a lone girl standing before Resistance members aiming their plasma weapons at the girl. As Malarkey walked closer, the others staying glued to the floor not moving, he could see the features of the girl.

Long black hair, of Asian descent and brown eyes, Malarkey eyes grew wider. As he walked out the bunker getting closer in order to full confirm his suspicion the mysterious figure spoke out.

"Malarkey you're alive, she'll be happy to know that you are" she said in a monotone voice.

Malarkey was now a few feet away from the mysterious figure and a good one hundred and fifty yards away from his comrades in the bunker, his suspicions were confirmed he knew this person from his own timeline.

"April?"

"Yes it's me, Malarkey" she replied.

"How is this possible?"

"I don't have time to explain but I have a question from _her '_Will You Join Us?'"

At that very moment Malarkey had no idea what to say in response to her question.

* * *

**Year 2027**

As John, Cameron, Hazer and Allison arrived in the TDE room they were thankful to see it not fall into the enemies hands, the rest of their group were already waiting for them on the platform ready to time jump back to 2009.

The four of them rushed up to the platform with the others, getting into position, Allison was grunting at the pain in her leg they didn't have time to patch her up they just hoped she'd survive long enough until then.

"Is everyone good?!" John shouted out to the rest of the group, the others nodded encouragingly all of them seem to be eager in getting back to 2009 to stop Skynet from destroying the world, to stop Judgement Day.

At the control panel to the TDE was cyborg engineer hurriedly typing away, at the far end of the room John noticed that the doors to the room were being bashed in. John shifted his hand towards Cameron's they both hold hands clenching the others hand slightly they both then looked to one another, John clearly worried, as for Cameron she don't look worried but her eyes were showing it.

Suddenly a blue fuzzy form started to appear around the group indicating that they were close to returning home, to leaving this nightmare of a place.

* * *

As Skynet's forces for slowly dispatching the Resistance that was within the Cyborg Resistance base, a group of T-888's had reached the doors to the TDE room, knowing they'd be too late to break through and stop the time jump. Skynet dispatched two T-888's to the generator room.

Once they arrived they attached a power supply pack to the generator, turning it up to full, this caused a surge of power to go through the generator then effectively through all power supplies within the Cyborg Resistance base.

While in the TDE room the cyborg engineer standing at the control panel started to see indications and warnings to power overcharge to the TDE, in a desperate attempt it tried to redirect power from the TDE to anywhere but there, however by the time he rerouted power the group and the energy bubble before him were gone.

It knew what Skynet was trying to do, it just hoped it was either a second too early or a second too late, but only time would tell.

* * *

**Year: 2009**

An energy bubble started to materialize in the middle of the forest, as the sparks of blue and purple lighting started to fade along with the energy bubble, it showed a group of male and females all in crouched positions. The cyborg rise up first slowly, then followed by the more confused and shaken humans. All of them naked, the cyborgs weren't so bothered but as for Kyle, Derek and Savannah they were more or less uncomfortable about the situation.

As Cameron started to rise she realized there was something odd, she looked to her hand to see that John's weren't in hers, in fact he weren't next to her at all. Cameron was worried looked around quickly to see if he materialized somewhere else among the group, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where's John!" she said in a panicked voice.

The others just realized that John weren't with them, they were all looking around desperately.

"Allison and Elizabeth are mission as well" Hazer called out in frustration.

"Where the hell are they?" Derek asked.

Suddenly they started to hear running footsteps among the trees before them, the cyborgs got into position ready to fight if need be, as they waited two human figures started to appear out of the trees.

Hazel and Cameron both recognized one or the other out of the two.

"Will?" Hazel asked questioningly as she saw Will emerge from the trees, she could see the blush on his face as him tries to look away from her naked form. He's carrying two duffel bags, as he gets closer to Hazel he drops them the floor hugging her in relief not caring she was stark naked.

"Cameron?" Hayden called out he too was carrying two duffel bags, but was shocked to see Cameron after hearing she gave up her chip for John Henry. Cameron didn't say anything she rushed over to Hayden grabbing one of the duffel bags looking for clothes quickly dressing into underwear, boots, combat trousers and green tank top then pulled out a plasma pistol.

The rest of the group hurriedly dressed into similar clothes then grabbing weapons.

Cameron frantically looked around scanning to see if John had just slightly went of course in the time jump, she was worried, if something happened to him she'd never forgive herself. she couldn't stand the thought of John getting hurt.

"John!" she called out.

Hayden rushed to her side placing a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off ignoring Hayden.

"Cameron we need to go" he said in a stern voice.

"I can't, I have to find John" a pang of fear in her tone. She continued to walk on looking around frantically for any trace of John, Hayden grabbed her by the shoulders spinning her around to look at him, he could see the grief on her face the red puffy eyes and the tears down her cheek.

"We need to go...Skynet and Kaliba forces will be here soon!..." he calmed himself "...I promise we'll come back to look for him but now is not the time...trust me"

Cameron reluctantly nodded, she didn't want to believe it but it was true soon they'd be found by Skynet and Kaliba forces and they were in no position to take on, possible a fully armed company of soldiers and cyborgs. The group ran up the slope now accompanied by Will and Hayden, on the road was a military truck Hayden got in the drivers seat along with Cameron and Will in the passengers seat, the rest piled into the back.

Hayden immediately drove off down the road after a few miles Hayden could see in the side mirror various vehicles and trucks pulling up at the place they just left. They continued to drive back towards the Cyborg Resistance safe-house.

As for Cameron she couldn't help but feel like she abandoning or betraying John, _what if he's just been captured? If so then I've failed my mission to protect John, _she pushed the thought aside trying not to think about it. Hayden looked at her still seeing the tears running down her face, Cameron then looked at him, he was going to say something but he forced himself not to, as he could clearly see it weren't the time for it.

_Please be safe John, I love you, _Cameron thought to herself, as the continued on the road towards their destination.

* * *

As the truck pulled up into the Cyborg Resistance safe-house, a large group gathered in the hanger including Sarah, Ellison and Little Savannah along with the other human and cyborg Resistance soldiers. They all watched as people disembarked from the truck.

Little Savannah spotted Hazel getting out the back of the truck, she ran off excited nearly knocking Hazel off balance which even surprised her, she looked down in confusion until she saw the sweet face of Little Savannah smiling up at her.

"You're back I've missed you!" Little Savannah shouted out, Savannah also followed Hazel out the truck when she saw the sight of her younger self with Hazel it pleased her, bringing back warm memories, she turned to see Catherine, _I have to talk to her...about a lot of things when I have time, _she inwardly regretted.

"I have missed you too Savannah" Hazel replied with a sweet smile, kneeling down giving the sweet girl a hug.

As Sarah and Ellison smiled at the sight of Little Savannah and Hazel interacting with one another, however something catches the corner of her eye she looks to see Cameron, hopeful that John will be close by, but he isn't. Instantly Sarah is hit with sadness but then with anger as she storms to Cameron, whom seems to be distracted.

"Where's John?" Sarah blurted out.

As Cameron looked up, Sarah is stunned to see her eyes are puffy red and dried tear stains on her face "I don't know" Cameron replied.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Sarah was getting agitated regardless of what Cameron was feeling.

"I don't know" Cameron replied coldly glaring at Sarah.

Others around them watch the conversation unfold between the two, trying not to look like they're being nosy but finding it difficult to do so.

"You were suppose to protect him, he trusted you! And my son still isn't home, most likely because of you!" Sarah shouts out.

Cameron lashes out ramming her fist against the side of the military truck making a huge indent "You're not the only one who cared and loved him! I also love him and care for him, do you think I'd be here if something terribly had happened to him!" everyone stops looking at both Sarah and Cameron, but especially the latter, no one had ever since Cameron act like that, not even Hayden.

Cameron suddenly returns her face to the terminator mask, but with worry and grief clear in her eyes that everyone can easily see, her hand is twitching "I'm sorry...I must of have a software probably in my chip...I need to address to it" she says in an innocent yet apologetic tone, she walks off thinking to herself what had just happened.

* * *

Cameron had tried for a few hours to attend to her arm for repairs and scanning her CPU for malfunctions, however she just couldn't, it bring back memories of John and knowing he was missing made it worst for her. Instead she thought she'd do something about it so she went to see Zash, as soon as she entered the office Zash greeted her.

"Good afternoon Cameron" he said.

Cameron didn't even respond, her hand still twitching giving Zash a cold stare. He saw the look on her face, not being shaken or freaked out by the action.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he continued.

"Are you sending out search parties for John" she replied in her monotone emotionless voice.

Zash generated a fake sigh "We don;t even know where to look"

"It doesn't matter as long as you're looking for him!"

"From what I was told the power supply pack at the TDE room in the future could have caused many scenarios to take course" he replied calmly.

Cameron's eyes widen in shock and fear she didn't say anything.

"He could have been sent back to where you just left, could of been sent to an alternate timeline, he could drifting between timelines waiting to materialize or he could have been vaporized during the time jump" he mention with no emotion.

Cameron stepped forward clenching her fist "We need to look for him, he _needs _me, I _need _him!" her voice breaking slightly still unable to comprehend that he's missing or even dead.

Zash sat there for a few moments in silence trying to calculate an appropriate course of action in his CPU "Okay I'll see what I can do"

In response Cameron smiled slightly, suddenly a human Resistance soldier walks in.

"Sorry to disturb you both but...there's something you'll have to see" she said then rushed back down the corridor, instinctively both Cameron and Zash did the same thing running into the main hanger to see what all the fuss in all about, even everyone in the Cyborg Resistance safe-house were there.

As Cameron and Zash pushed to the front they could see their own cyborgs aiming plasma weapons in front of them at other other cyborgs and humans. Instinctively at first Cameron thought they were Skynet and Kaliba's forces but she realized their clothing closely resembled the Resistance. In front of them this strange group were Malarkey, Hoya and Preston.

Malarkey walks forward "It's okay they're own our side" he told his comrades before him calmly.

Suddenly Cameron spotted movement among the group, soon a girl roughly John's age walks out into of the group, her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes, she walks out looking instantly to Cameron.

"Well you're definitely as pretty as he says you are" she mentions with a smirk.

Cameron tilts her head "I'm sorry I believe we haven't meet?"

The girl just laughs "Well technically, technically not...let's say I'd be a girl in your timeline if Sarah didn't have a boy"

Sarah is close by moving closer to where Cameron is standing, both of them are as confused as the other "Wha...What you mean?" Cameron still looks at the girl with intrigue and confusion as to how she knows her.

"I'm Jane Connor..." she points to Sarah "...your daughter, the messiah of mankind against the machines" she says with a sly smile.

At that very point both Sarah and Cameron to each other still looking at one another confused, while the rest of the crowd behind stay speaking in hushed voices at the sudden announcement from Jane.


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Year: 2018 (Requiem Timeline)**

_"John Connor is still presumed missing or dead, we've been searching and waiting for his arrival but since I and my group arrived here, in 2009, there has been no more time jumps. I fear the worse that he's dead, but deep down in the core of my programming I know he's alive somewhere out there, either in this timeline or another. Future John and my John always talked about how lonely it was to be 'John Connor', although I was treated as irreplaceable hardware of no worth from both humans in the future and present, I was never truly alone, I always had John to look to, to talk to. But now I've been alone for this past nine years and now I truly understand how Future John and my John felt, what makes it worse is how much I care for John and love him, now knowing he may be somewhere out there in need of my help, but yet I'm unable to give him that help._

_Jane Connor arrived not to long after myself, she brought an army with her, she told me of her story and she told me she's here to help me get John back 'before it's too late'. I have no idea what she means by that, but it's clear it can't be good. As of now I sworn myself to getting back my John wherever he is, I'd go across all timelines to look for him, to be with him and close enough to him so we can protect one another"_

Cameron was interrupted by a knocking at her office door, as she was writing into her diary, she walks to the door answering it a Sergeant standing before her.

"General!" the Sergeant salutes her, she returns the gesture "We're ready to broadcast Jane's speech"

Cameron just nodded then followed the Sergeant out of the her office towards the communications room to witness Jane's speech to the Resistance around the world, a lot of Resistance soldiers thought Cameron and Jane were in an intimate relationship so she could swell the pain of not having John around, however Cameron and Jane were really good friends.

As Cameron entered the communications room, Jane begun her speech.

"Today we mark the ninth year of war against the machines, everyday we have clung onto hope of the return of John Connor, a lot of you may wonder why as I am technically a duplicate of him...the truth is he was always better than me at leading an army and the people to victory. So we keep looking and hold onto that hope that he'll return to us and lead us to victory!

If you are listening to this then you are the Resistance, there's No Fate but What We Make for Ourselves"

As soon as Jane finished a tear ran down Cameron's cheek, she'd gotten use to crying as she always missed John's presence around her, the worrying thing for Cameron was the fact that being around Jane was technically being around John, this made it increasingly difficult for her to cope.

Cameron turns walking back to her office reciting her favorite and sweetest moments she had with her John, hoping that one day she'll see him again.


End file.
